Dueller's Legacy
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione learns she is a witch before her twelfth birthday but soon questions if she is truly the muggle-born every one thinks she is. Her only friends are a small kitten and Minerva McGonagall who seems to leave a lot out in regards to the girl. Can she make a name for herself, find out who she is and find love while she is at it? FD/HG Fleur/Hermione M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a FleurMione fic obviously but its intended to be multi-chapter and i like to at least try and have depth to my plot SO i dont think this will be a once a day update kind of deal like my last few Multi-chapter fics have been so you will have to bare with me.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes and no doubt there will be a lot of mistakes.**

* * *

The year of Hermione Granger's twelfth birthday she received a rather strange letter in the mail, strange because it was delivered by a large barn owl. She had sat on the front steps and read through it, she was still reading it when an older woman in emerald green robes walked down the short path towards her. Hermione was quite bright for her age and rather good at reading people so it was easy for her to see the unadulterated adoration in the woman's eyes. This confused her as she stood to the greet the older woman.

"Hello Hermione, My name is Minerva McGonagall. I see you got your letter." The older woman speaks gently and Hermione looks at the letter in her hand.

"I don't understand Ma'am, i've never heard of Hogwarts before. Is this a mistake or a joke perhaps?" Hermione, ever the polite young witch, inquires curiously.

"No it is really. You're a witch Hermione. Have you ever done something you cant explain?" Minerva asks smiling down at the brunette as her eyes widen slightly.

"I... I can make things float..." Hermione confesses in barely a whisper and the older woman misses how the little girl looks nervously over her shoulder.

"You can, can you? Can you demonstrate?" Minerva inquires curiously and Hermione hesitates before nodding.

Hermione turns and points to the small frog statue by the front door and hesitating long enough to look over her shoulder to make she the older woman was watching. Taking a deep breath the brunette cleared her mind and with a gently flick of her wrist caused the frog to levitate almost a foot off the ground. Minerva looked a little shocked but pleasantly so as the young brunette turned back to face her looking a little nervous herself.

"That's brilliant, sweetheart. Tell me may I speak with your parents?" Minerva inquired gently and Hermione blanched a little.

"I... do you have too?" Hermione asked softly looking away from the older woman.

"I'm sorry darling but I do. Why does that make you seem so nervous?" Minerva gently reaches out and tilts the little girls head up to make her look at the older woman.

"No reason. If you really must..." Hermione trailed off before reaching out and ringing the doorbell.

Minerva tilted her head at this action wondering why the young witch didn't simply go inside, why would she not simply let herself into her own home. The answer came a few long minutes later when the sound of the door unlocking could be heard a moment before the door opened and a woman with serious bed-head popped her head out glaring at the girl. Apparently the other brunette didn't notice the older woman standing by the little girl.

"What do you want? It better be important, you know your father and I hate having our alone time interrupted." The woman bit out at the little girl who cringed.

"Sorry, I know, its just this woman wanted to speak with you and father." Hermione mumbled out her explanation, when Mrs Granger looked up she balked.

Mrs. Granger stepped back from the door suddenly looking away from the older witch and straightening the simple robe she had on to cover her more decently. It was obvious that the brunette woman wasn't wearing anything else under her robes and Minerva sniffed distastefully The brunette woman gestured for the witch and Hermione to come in and without a word she shut the door and practically dashed upstairs.

"Do they shut you out often?" Minerva inquires softly as the little witch politely walks her into the living room.

Hermione just shrugs instead of answering, she was not comfortable with telling anyone let alone a stranger what exactly it was that her parents did to her. They never beat her, no they would never lay a finger on her but physical isn't the only kind of abuse. The two witch's take a seat on the clean leather sofa, Hermione stiff and Minerva only slightly more relaxed. It was only a few minutes before Mrs Granger came down stairs with Mr Granger in tow.

"I apologise, that was indecent." Mrs. Granger apologises with cheeks flushed.

"Indeed. No matter, I am simply here for Hermione." Minerva shrugs off the apology as she directs her hard gaze at both parents.

"O-of course. Are you taking her today?" Mr Granger spoke up and none of the adults noticed Hermione frowning.

"I will though I will be returning her this afternoon. It is another two weeks before term starts. You will be required to take her to Kings Cross station on September 1st." Minerva informs sternly and the two other adults nod.

"Of course, Professor." Mrs Granger speaks up seriously.

"Very well. Hermione if it suits you I will take you now to get your school supplies." Minerva turns to the little brunette who looks a little shell shocked but she nods slowly.

Minerva smiles reassuringly before grabbing the little witch's hand gently and tugs the girl from her seat. Once the little witch is steady Minerva shoots a discrete glare at the older Granger's before focussing intently on the Leaky Cauldron. The nauseating tug didn't have much of an effect on Minerva at this point but the effects of Appirating had the smaller witch bolting for the nearest trash-can when they appeared inside the inn.

Only when Hermione was done heaving into the can and pointedly ignoring the laughter of the amused men and women in the room did she stand and straighten her jumper and jeans. Trying to look as unruffled as she could given the circumstances she moved back to Minerva McGonagall's side and tried not to blush. She had believed that she was a witch the moment she had read the letter, after all if she wasn't it was a very elaborate ruse, so when they had teleported to London she was completely convinced.

Minerva gave a reassuring smile to the little witch before leading her through the inn and into a little back alley where she took out a little stick from the sleeve of her robes and touched a single brick with it. Hermione might have thought this was completely bizarre exactly she was unable to think as the wall seemed to start to reconstruct itself into an entry way. Between the bricks revealed a busy alley that had not been there a moment before.

In complete awe Hermione let herself be led into the alley past stores with odd things in their windows. One store was selling broomsticks while another was selling robes, there was an ice-cream parlour but even it seemed a little less that normal. There was Ollivanders wands, and a place for potion supplies. Quills and ink decorated one window while another had small cages with cats or frogs in it. The entire place as simply magical to Hermione who hadn't actually been shopping before in her life.

"We will get you some robes first before getting the other stuff you will require." Minerva states gently as they headed towards a store with reams of material in the windows.

"Um. Ok but I... well I don't have any money." Hermione blushes slightly feeling foolish though she was not sure why.

"No matter. I will be covering the costs of your things today." Minerva beamed at the little girl her smiled with a blush on her face.

"Oh... thank you." Hermione mumbled gently when they had stepped into the store.

Looking around Hermione noticed two boys getting their robes fitted, a platinum blonde and a boy with black hair. They were chatting lightly and hadn't noticed her with she was more than ok with, happy to look around while waiting her turn. She noted the measuring tape taking measurements by itself and pins placing themselves in black material. It was so very interesting for the little witch and she observed closely what was happening. She was so into watching the clothes practically make themselves that she didn't notice Minerva gently calling her name.

"Hermione, dear, you're up." The older witch said kindly gesturing the little stool for the little witch to stand upon.

Hermione put herself up on the stool and stood quietly as the busy seamstress bustled over and set to taking measurements before pinning material and getting a basic set done before they would need to be sewn. It really only took a few minutes and when she was done and allowed to step down off the stool she stood and listened as the seamstress, Madame Malkin was her name, explained to Minerva that once they were done they would be owled straight to Hermione in time for school.

Once the robes were done the little witch followed Minerva next to purchase a travellers trunk and a tote. Hermione was surprised to learn there were so many different kinds of trunks. Apparently for a high price magic folk could buy a trunk with an extension charm, or even a stay fresh charm. Minerva even explained that some trunks were charmed so when you put clothes in they would come out pressed and ironed.

After getting a trunk which Minerva had shrunk down and put in her robe pocket, much to Hermione's delight at seeing magic performed, they moved into Potage's Cauldron Shop. Once they had acquired the correct size pewter cauldron they moved onto Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to purchase basic year 1 potion ingredients. It was after shrinking the items and placing them in her robe that Minerva decided they should take a break.

Hermione followed still looking around with obvious curiosity as they made their was to Rosa Lee Teabag, a quaint little teashop with tables out the front. Hermione took a seat while Minerva went and fetched them both a cup of refreshing sweet black tea. Hermione smiled as the witch returned and thanked her for the drink. They sat and Hermione listened as Minerva explained to her about Hogwarts and more and more the little girl was becoming excited. Why did two weeks have to be such a long time?

Only after a second cup of tea each did the pair set out again this time heading for Scribbulus Writing Instruments where Hermione asked for extra Ink and Parchment which had made Minerva smile almost proudly. Once they were done in the store they moved on to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione was in complete awe of the book store, she could get lost here if she wanted too. Books ha always been her safe place, she spent so many hours sitting outside reading what ever she could get her hands on.

They had collected all the books on Hermione's list and Minerva was letting the little witch continue on looking through the stacks. Hermione was trailing her fingers along the spines of the books as she moved along reading the titles on them. She stopped and pulled out a book that interested her the moment she had read the title and looked up at Minerva shyly.

"Professor can I get this one too? And maybe... maybe this one?" Hermione held up the book she had grabbed first before grabbing the second as she spoke.

Minerva freed a hand and took the two books from the young girl and read the titles she was pleased to see the young witch wanted The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 but she was surprised to see she also wanted The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-defence. Lifting an eyebrow the older woman looked down at the blushing little witch and handed the two books back before speaking up.

"Don't you think that all these will keep you busy?" Minerva speaks gently and the little witch looks at the books that the older witch is holding for her.

"Well... Honestly Professor I will probably have all these read before the school year starts." Hermione confesses softly.

"Oh?" Minerva prods gently and Hermione blushes a little.

"I... I love to read is all. I love it even more if i'm learning while I do it." Hermione admits in a small voice and Minerva cant help her happy smile.

"Alright then, I don't see why not. Lets get them paid for." Minerva ushers the suddenly beaming girl to the front of the store where they can pay for the books.

Hermione had thought they were almost done, she just needed a wand and then she would have everything. She remembered where she had seen the wand store and started in that direction only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Where are you going dear?" Minerva inquires curiously and Hermione flushes a little.

"I... oh I thought I still needed a wand." Hermione muttered a little embarrassed that she had presumed.

"You do though. I think I would like to try this one first." Minerva spoke softer than she had all day as she almost reverently pulled a bent smooth stick and handed it to Hermione.

The moment the stick touched her skin a warm soft green glow radiated out from Hermione's had and she had to stifle the gasp that wanted to slip out. The moment she gripped the wand she felt something she had never felt before and she could not put a name to it. This wand felt like her own but yet so much more than that.

"This is walnut, 12¾", its core is Dragon Heartstring. It belong to an incredibly brilliant and powerful witch who sadly passed away 12 years ago. She left the wand in my care to give to who I saw fit. I believe the witch would be happy with my choice, clearly the wand is." Minerva explains and Hermione misses the extra shine to Minerva's eyes.

"Thank you... I will take good care of it." Hermione says smiling up the witch.

"You're most welcome sweetheart." Minerva gently squeezes the girls shoulder her voice only slightly shaky.

"Are you alright?" Hermione notices the quaver and frowns a little concerned but the Professor waves it off.

"I'm fine. Come along, we have one last stop before I must get you back to the Granger's" Minerva gently steers the little witch towards Magical Menagerie.

"Do you need a pet?" Hermione inquires slightly confused.

"No but I do believe you do." Minerva smiles leading the little witch into the store.

There are toads and cats and bizarre little animals roaming all over the place as a woman stands behind the counter reading what appears to be a catalogue. Hermione looked around at the different adorable little animals, toads certainly weren't for her but there were several different coloured kittens in the room. She was looking around while Minerva watched her calmly and a moment later the little girl made an excited little squeaking sound.

"Oh my god! Look at her! She's so cute!" Hermione gushed moving over to a basket of kittens.

Minerva watched the little girl who gently pushed aside a little ginger cat to scoop up a tiny little black kitten. The older woman frowned slightly wondering why such a tiny little cat would even be in the store for sale. She had to assume that someone had abandoned the little animal before it was old enough to fend for itself. When Hermione held up the little kitten for the older woman to inspect the professor cringed a little.

The tiny black cat looked far too slim to be healthy and it was sleepy and weak looking its little eyes barely opening. The chances of this little cat surviving were slim to none and Minerva hated that she would have to inform the little girl of this. The little cat gave the softest weakest mewl and it had Minerva stone heart twitching.

"Sweetheart i'm not sure this little girl is... well she is so weak and... are you sure this is the cat you want?" Minerva had made the mistake of looking the little witch in the eye in the more the she spoke the more upset the little witch seemed to get.

"Oh yes please... Please Professor? She deserves a chance..." Hermione pleaded and the old witch had to take a deep breath to remain composed.

"Fine but you have to be prepared dear, there is every chance this little girl wont survive." Minerva spoke seriously and Hermione beamed and bounced towards the counter.

Minerva watched her a tight feeling in her chest before she followed smiling warmly at the little girl who was clutching the little cat gently too her chest. Minerva stepped up to the counter and cleared her throat gaining the attention of the woman across the surface. The woman looked up at Minerva and then at the little girl with the cat and sighed. The two witches stood as the store owner bent behind the counter and came up with a small cat carrier a little tin a few small bottles with teats and what looked like it might have once been a sock.

"Usually the black cats go for 9 Galleons but I think since this one doesn't look like she will make it I will only charge for the supplies. Now girl, you will have to feed the little animal frequently, so you will mix a half spoon of this in some warm water and feed it to her. The biggest problem will be getting her to suckle. You might want to put this on her too as she will need to be as warm as possible since she is so small." The woman explains not unkindly to the little girl who nodded to show she understood.

"How much then?" Minerva asked fishing out her coin purse.

"2 Galleons. Now Miss, this tin will refill 3 times so if you need more after that you will have to come back and purchase more." The woman states taking the two coins from the Professor.

"Thank you Ma'am Thank you professor." The store owner nodded and waved them off with a slight smile.

"Come along dear, I will take you home. In two weeks you will be some away from being locked outside constantly." Minerva says gently only for Hermione to blanch slightly.

"Thank you." The little brunette mumbled cuddling the tiny cat.

* * *

 **Please if you can take the time to review i would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got to say that i'm happy with the first chapters reception. I hope ratings don't decline ;)**

 **Reviews are always nice.**

* * *

During the two weeks between finding out she is a witch and being taken to Diagon Alley to get her supplies and the start of the school year Hermione had managed to nurse the little cat back to health. She had gained weight and grown quite a bit in but had also grown extremely attached to the twelve year old girl who didn't really mind. Instead of using the sock to warm the little cat she had simply placed the little cat inside her shirt.

Now currently sitting in an otherwise empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express as the train made its away along the tracks she read through The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-defence. She had read it once already but had enjoyed what she had learned and so wanted to read it again just in case she had missed something. During the past two weeks she had managed to read through most of her school books, the only one she hadn't completed was the one for herbology but that was because she had been to the library and had cross referenced everything she had read with muggle literature.

No one had bothered her in the compartment, it was just her and the kitten who she had named Nox the moment the little cat made a turn around. She was both happy and a little upset that she had been left alone. Hermione had always struggled making friends, she was 'bookish and too educationally inclined' or so her teachers had said when they had a Parent/Teacher night. Hermione would often get berated for being so arrogant and standoffish. The little brunette didn't know how else to be.

She didn't realise they had made it to the village until the train had come to halting stop at the Hogsmead Station. Hermione had read and loved Hogwarts A History so was aware that they had stopped at the magical village not far from the castle. She put away her book and climbed to her feet gathering her tote and its few stowed items which included the tiny black cat. Calmly she walked to the nearest exit and stepped down onto the platform.

The first years were quickly ushered along by a very large man that Hermione had heard a boy, the same one from Madame Malkins with the dark hair, call Hagrid. She idly wondered if the man was a half giant but thought it would be rude to ask and so she simply moved along with the other first years towards the Black Lake. They all piled into the boats, it was 4 students to a boat but only two could fit in with Hagrid.

Hermione sat quietly listening to the three boys in her boat gush about Hogwarts, and Quidditch and the different classes they were excited about. Personally Hermione was most excited about Transfiguration and Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts though Potions also held a certain allure for her. Those were simply the classes she was most excited about though, she was still excited about all of them. She did love to learn after all.

The little brunette looked up with awe along with the other first years when they came into view of the Castle, they had just passed out of a fog bank she was certain was enchanted to always be there on the first night. As it was night when they had arrived the castle lights added a whole new level of intrigue for the little girl. This was to be her home, a home she wouldnt be locked out of simply because cause parents wanted to have sex or simply not have to see her.

They had never made it a secret why they didn't want Hermione in the house, there wasnt much point after the time they had been at it on the sofa and Hermoine had walked in. The little brunette had later found a magazine that quite elaborately explained the basics of sex. She had always simply remained outside since, finding the places that hid her the best and still sheltered her from the cold. Sometimes she wondered why they had even had her since it was so clear they didn't truly want her. She knew she had been a mistake, they didn't have to say it.

Once they had come to a stop under the castle they were lead from the boats up to the inner castle where they were lead to the top of a flight of stairs and told to wait. They were only waiting a few minutes, the students all nattering away and Hermione standing to the side and listening when Minerva McGonagall appeared and cleared her throat pointedly. Most of the first years blanched other remained impassive but Hermione beamed when she saw the woman.

When Minerva's gaze settled on the little brunette her stern expression faltered and she quirked her lips in a small smile. The moment only lasted a couple seconds, long enough that several students were looking at Hermione like she had two heads but then it was over. Hermione didn't mind, the Professor had acknowledged her and that had made her day.

"Now, before the feast begins you must be sorted into your houses. The Houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be your home for the next 7 years so make friends, you will have to live with them too. Once sorted you will go to your table and the meal will begin, when the meal is over your house prefects will give you the password and take you too your common room." Minerva explains in her no-nonsense tone and the students nodded their understanding.

"Good, we will go in now and lined up in front of the stool with the hat on it." Minerva nodded with finality and opened the door.

Hermione noticed they had entered through a door off to the side of the hall near the staff table. Doing as was told the group of students lined up in font of the stool that held a rather old looking pointed hat. Minerva had stepped up to the stool and stood stolidly beside it as she pulled a roll of parchment from her robes. Hermione quickly deduced that the parchment as a list of the first years names when she started calling out names alphabetically.

When finally they got to Hermione's name the little girl went and sat on the stool, the small tote bag she had on the train still slung on her shoulder. Nervously she bounced her knee while waiting and after only a few moments the older witch placed the hat on her head. Hermione looked up and realised the professor looked anxious but she was soon distracted by the voice in her head.

 _ **Ahh, the abandoned child has returned! How wonderful.**_

The voice had startled the little brunette looked around curiously before realising that it was the hat that was speaking too her. She had thought that the hat would simply call out her house as it had seemed it did with the other students so far. She found herself incredibly confused by the hats words and fidgeted in her seat all the more.

 _Neglected maybe, but not abandoned._

 _ **Not abandoned by those muggles but by your true parent. One died the other couldn't cope. Terrible affair.**_

 _What do you mean? My parents aren't my parents?_

Hermione was growing increasingly nervous with this entire conversation and she wanted nothing more than for it to be over. She didn't want to believe what the hat was saying but... it was ancient and it acted like it new her. If her parents aren't her parents then who is?

 _ **You will find your mother soon enough! Everything will come to light. But for now, where shall we put you. Ravenclaw would suit, but I can see something else in this pretty little mind. Shy little lost girl is a fierce little lion... better be...**_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and Minerva had lifted it before the little girl could further question it.

Frowning the small brunette got to her feet and went to the Gryffindor table, she was congratulated by the elated house-mates as she sat down and gave a weak smile though she didn't speak. She was entirely lost in thought at this point, trying to figure out hat the hat could possibly have meant. If her parents were not biologically her parents, then who was? She was startled out of her musing when food appeared before her eyes and she blushed slightly at not realising the sorting was over and their were now people sitting beside her.

Hermione had made a small plate but she mostly picked at the food or fed the tiny cat still in her tote tiny pieces of chicken. When the meal became dessert she picked at some chocolate pudding, chocolate was a rare commodity for the little brunette and it always made her feel better but this time it barely helped at all. It was only after dinner that she was distracted enough to put aside her thoughts as a prefect, Percy Weasley was his name, called for the first years. She followed along quietly.

The shifting stairs were only mildly frightening but Hermione was still too lost in thought to worry too much about it. She was aware enough to catch the current password to the common room and so she stored the information away and followed along with her class mates. Percy explained they would find their rooms upstairs and too the right and so Hermione split off from those preferring to stay in the common room and went to find her room. She was a little disheartened to learn she had to share a room with four other girls.

Ignoring the chattering and excited girls she went to her trunk and got out some pyjamas, she didn't pay much attention as she sat the tote on her bed and the little cat crawled out. Instead she shed her robes and pulled on her pyjamas A flannel pair of pants and a nicely fitting white tee shirt. When that was done she pulled her book and wand from her tote and set them on the bedside table before pushing the tote under the bed.

"Hey, you're Hermione Granger right? I'm Lavender and this is Parvati, Fay and Julie." It was a dirty blonde girl that spoke and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Great so... what's up with you and Stone-heart McGonagall?" Parvati speaks up, she looked perhaps like she was Indian descent.

"Stone-heart McGonagall? She's been nothing but nice to me. I'm muggle-born so she took me shopping for my Hogwarts stuff." Hermione frowned at the apparent nick name given to the Professor.

"Exactly. Haven't been here ten minutes and already you're brown nosing." Lavender laughed perhaps assuming that would remove the sting from her words but Hermione's frown turned to a scowl.

"I'm not brown nosing. Maybe she just likes me because i'm not a gossiping bint." Hermione retorted pulling the blankets of her bed back angrily the little cat curled on her pillow growling faintly.

"You don't know me!" Lavender bit out clearly affronted by the brunettes accusations.

"No and I don't want to." Hermione picked up her wand after getting under her covers and with a simple wave she wordlessly closed the curtains around her bed much to the shock of the other four girls.

Hermione didn't even understand the significance of what she had just done, wordless magic was not something a first year should be able to do and set Hermione had managed with eased. The other girls whispered and mumbled for a few short minutes before going to bed themselves. Hermione was laying staring up the canopy of her bed long into the night, the little cat curled between her neck and shoulder purring softly.

Given that she only slept a total of three hours and seventeen minutes Hermione woke the next morning rather refreshed. She got up, got her set of clothes for the day and headed for the girls bathroom. She was bathed and dressed within fifteen minutes and after collecting Nox from her bed, the little cat settled in the inner pocket of her robes, she headed down for breakfast. She was just sitting down when a hand settled on her shoulder and she paused to look up.

"Hermione, I just wanted to welcome you and see how your little cat faired?" Minerva McGonagall spoke kindly to the little girl both of them ignoring the looks they were receiving.

Without responding verbally Hermione smiled brightly and opened her robe 'tsking' softly only to have the tiny black kitten poke its little head out of the top of the pocket. Minerva's lips twitched and she reached between the folds of her students robes and gently rubbed the tiny cats ears.

"That's fantastic. What did you name her?" Minerva inquired finally withdrawing her hand. Merlin knows how that looked to everyone watching them.

"Well initially I was going to call her Nyx, you know the Goddess of the night. But then while I was reading Standard Book of Spells I read about the Lumos and Nox spells. Since in Ancient Roman culture Nyx was called Nox I thought it worked out even better." Hermione explained and Minerva couldn't help but be impressed by the little girls intellect.

"Nox. How very appropriate. It's a wonderful name." Minerva finally did smile at the little brunette who returned the smile in full.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione blushed faintly not used to praise.

"You're most welcome. I will let you get to your breakfast. I'm proud of what you've done with Nox." Minerva gently patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"See you in class Professor." Hermione smiles and watches for a moment as the older woman walked towards the staff table.

Hermione sat and fixed herself a bowl of porridge with cream and honey, she couldn't for the life of her figure out the Stone-heart business. Minerva had been nothing but kind to her from day one, which made no sense if she was apparently such a cold woman. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tune into the conversation around her.

"So they are having try outs for the Duel team next week. I wish 1st years ever got considered." A red head boy said, she believed his name was Ron though she wasnt a hundred percent certain.

"I know, my mum was on the team I from 4th year until the end of 7th. Dad was more of a Quidditch fan though, he was the youngest seeker in over a century." Harry Potter, he was sitting beside Hermione only a little way down so it looked like they weren't sitting together at all.

"I know Harry, you've only told me that like a thousand times." Ronald rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Shut up. Anyway would you try out for the Duelling?" Harry asked curiously of his friend.

"Nah, there is no point. No one under 3rd year ever gets a spot. Besides there are going to be tones of people trying out. Only 8 students from the whole school. Why cant it be from each house?" Ronald queried aloud and Harry shrugged.

"Actually since the Duelling is regional and not simply a school event they cant have a team from each house. Having four teams from Hogwarts would be unfair against a school like Beaubatons where they don't have houses and would only have one team. I believe its a good idea to have a team consisting of students from each house. God knows there is enough tension between Slytherin and the rest of the houses." Hermione spoke up boldly the two boys and a few others all turning to look at her.

"God? Are you a muggle-born then?" Harry asked curiously and Hermione frowned a little annoyed that they had completely disregarded what she had said.

"I am though I don't understand the relevance." Hermione frowns at the green eyed boy.

"Oh. There is none I guess." Harry mumbles looking away.

"What do you know about Duelling if you are a muggle born?" Ronald spoke up after a moment and Hermione shrugged.

"Just what i've read. It seems quite interesting I'd be inclined to try out personally." Hermione smiled at the thought.

"You? But you're a muggle born and the try outs are in a week." Ron laughed as he spoke and it irked the brunette.

"Are you implying I don't know magic?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Well do you? You only found out a little bit ago i'm sure and you cant do magic outside of Hogwarts." Ronald's tone was still highly amused and Hermione couldn't take it.

Standing from her seat she regarded the red head who along with several other students along the table were laughing at her. She didn't need friends, people were never nice to her and she had Nox and even Minerva was pleasant to her. Without another thought she pulled her wand from her sleeve and muttered an _Augmenti_ at the table, all the cups and jugs over flowed with water covering the whole table top.

With the intentions of not causing harm the people staring stunned at their now wet laps Hermione flicked her wand again and whispered a _Bombarda_ directed solely at the water on the table. The effect was perfect as the water practically erupted from the table soaking everyone along it. She felt a little bad for those caught in the cross fire but from the completely shocked and embarrassed looks on Ronald's an Harry's faces, not counting the many other near by students she would say she got her point across.

With a flourish of her robes the little brunette held her head high and strode from the silent and stunned Great Hall, she could simply eat a little extra for lunch. She paused outside the Great Hall, out of sight, and cast _Calidum Aerem_ the Hot-Air Charm that promptly dried the splashes over water soaking her own robes. With that done she headed off for her first class only mildly worried she would be punished. She had her chance to prove that she was worth more than simple dirt to be trodden on.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall Albus Dumbledor had just sat back down beside Minerva McGonagall after having cast a series of spells that would dry not only the hall and table but also the students. He turned and looked at the Scot beside him and gave a faint smile, he was certainly impressed with the little witch's skill.

"She clearly takes after her parents in temper." Albus says carefully and the woman simply nods.

"Will she be told of her parentage any time soon I wonder?" The Headmaster asks curiously.

"Don't, Albus just... don't" Minerva sighs and gets to her feet.

"She will be told when its necessary." She added before stepping around her seat.

"What is the definition of necessary in this case? I think its time you be the Gryffindor you used to be." Albus spoke before she could get out of ear shot.

"She died a long time ago Albus now leave alone." The older woman growled out before stalking off clearly angry. The students only saw the Stone-heart McGonagall.

* * *

 **Just so you know i took a little creative liberty with Hermiones little water on the table bit. I honestly have no idea if targeting water with a _Bombarda_ is actually possible BUT this is my fic so anything is possible! ;) Also from what i could find there isnt an incantation for the the Hot-Air charm so i just went to Google translate and found the closest Latin for Hot and air! ba-bam!**

 **Dont forget reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i failed to explain this anywhere because im a derp but! YES this is an AU where Voldemort isnt and never was. Also later there is going to be a weird time jump (forward to fourth year) in the middle of a chapter to come and i sincerely ask you all to forgive me for that. Not until chapter 7 though.**

 **Also i've made Hermione a total powerhouse when it comes to duelling but modest.**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

Hermione hadn't been punished for her little show in the Great Hall but now a week later she is further away from making friends then she ever thought she would be. Ron and Harry ignored her to the point that if she was near them they would talk loudly of what a show off she was or simply not even acknowledge her at all. She shrugged it off, she didn't need friends, she was just fine by herself.

Nox was getting bigger and soon she wouldn't be able to fit in the brunettes pocket but for now she was happy carrying the little cat around. Hermione had quickly realised why everyone called Minerva 'Stone-heart McGonagall' also, the woman was extremely cold and abrupt with her students. She was perhaps more open to explaining things so they were easier understood than most of the other students but she always looked like she wished she was anywhere but in the middle of a class room full of children. Hermione found herself wondering what could have happened to make the woman so unfriendly.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall the morning of the Duel team try outs and walked straight up to the staff table to Professor McGonagall. She wanted a pass to skip classes so she could go to the try outs and knew that Professor McGonagall was the easiest professor for her to talk to, and probably the most understanding. She ignored the snickers from the students along the Gryffindor table, she knew that some of them had no problem with her and others were a little afraid of her the rest just acted like she didn't exist.

Minerva was eating bacon and eggs when Hermione stepped up to the table in front of her and she didn't immediately notice the girl. It wasn't until the familiar throat clearing beside her sounded that she looked up first at Albus and then at the little girl. Hermione returned the smile that slipped onto the older woman's face immediately. Putting down her knife and fork the older woman gave the little girl her undivided attention.

"Hermione, what can I do for you?" Minerva is always kind an polite to the little girl and it makes Hermione feel better about her lonely situation.

"I was wondering Professor, if I could get a pass from classes today?" Hermione asks in her usual confident but polite voice.

"What are your reasons dear?" Minerva inquires curiously a flash of concern in her eyes.

"I wanted to try out for the Duelling team." Hermione hadn't realised how quiet the hall was until laughter broke out from the students and even some of the staff closest to the front of the hall. She ignored it and didn't look away from Minerva.

"You're a first year dear. You must know how unlikely it is that you will get a place on the team. Why try outs are even open to 1st and 2nd years I still don't know." Pomona Sprout says clearly amused a few seat right of Minerva.

"Really, first year's are almost never good enough to make the team." Rolanda Hooch also sounded amused.

"Yes perhaps its better you just go about your usual day Miss Granger." Albus added after a moment.

It was at this point that Minerva slammed her palm down on the table startling the faculty and the students closest the table. A low growl rumbled from the woman and Hermione wondered if that was most likely due to her animagus form. The brunette had been more than pleased to learn the woman had taken the form a cat as she was quite partial to them herself.

"If she wants to try out, she can bloody well try out." Minerva snapped at the staff that had voiced their opinions looked a little contrite.

"Of course you can have the day, I would like to hear how your try outs go at dinner tonight." Minerva says conjuring parchment and pointedly righting out a note that she duplicates enough so each staff member and Albus are all aware of the girls intentions.

"Thank you Professor... and, thank you for giving me a chance." Hermione said the last a little shyly but also with the intention to sting the doubters at the staff table. By the look of it it worked quite well.

"Of course sweetheart. Go and get some breakfast and don't let the naysayers get to you." Minerva smiled affectionately at the little girl who nodded and left with a smile on her face.

Hermione made her way along the table to an empty place where she settled herself and made a bowl of porridge. She quietly ate her breakfast ignoring the comments and snickering around her and just focussed on what she was expecting. The first chance she had gotten she had gone to the library and found everything she could on Competitive Duelling.

The Duelling started out as a schools event for the first half of the year. Each school had a team of 10, 8 those were primary duellers. This allowed for a 1v1 a 3v3 and a 5v5 duel when it came to competitions. The 1v1 dueller was not allowed to compete in the 2v2 duel but was required to compete in the 5v5 unless injured. The extra 2 team members were their in case of anyone in the 1v1 or 2v2 being too injured in their match's.

Each duel consisted of three matches, sometimes only 2 as it was typically a 'best out of' kind of deal. Along with the 'best out of' scoring system each individual dueller is given a score out of 100 on technique and skill. The second half of the year consisted of duelling outside of the school events, the school with the best team was required to compete against professional teams. It wasn't very often that a school team would be a paid team but it was always exciting to route for a school team all the same.

The basic rules, the ones they enforced the most were; No seconds, no fatal spells which included the unforgivables. Most everything else was acceptable but there were always lines that couldn't be crossed, literally and figuratively. Hermione had become more and more interested in the idea of making the team and she couldn't help get excited when she was done with her breakfast and making her way to the Quidditch pitch where the try outs were to be held.

Hermione was one of the first students to make it to the pitch but within a half hour another two dozen students had showed up. She was the only 1st year and there and as far as she could see there were no 2nd years either and only a handful of 3rd years. She was scanning the numbers to see if she knew any of them when someone stepped up beside her. Turning she looked up at a pretty blonde who she remembered seeing at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione right?" The girl smiled down at the 1st year who nodded and held out a hand.

"I'm Penelope, I just wanted to wish you luck and if you don't mind give you a little advice" Penelope says kindly and Hermione nods again.

"Sure." Hermione finally uses her voice and Penelope smiles.

"Just, keep your eyes on your opponent, people are going to heckle you for being here, don't let that distract you. And don't feel bad if you don't make the team yeah. Have confidence and do your best yeah. That's all any of us can do." Penelope smiles at the girl who smiles back and nods.

"Thanks, I think aside from Professor McGonagall you're the only person who has been nice to me." Hermione smiled but shrugged lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I think people are just intimidated by you. You're young and smart and clearly quite good at magic despite only learning about it a few weeks ago. Percy says Ronald and Harry in particular are scared to death of you." Penelope chuckles and Hermione grins.

"Good, foolish little boys." Hermione grumbled and Penelope laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"I'm going to find Percy, just remember you're a Gryffindor." Penelope smiled before walking off and Hermione felt considerably better.

She remained where she was even when Professor Snape, or in this case Coach Snape or simply Coach, showed up on the pitch with a tight smile. He was pleased with the turn out but he had a reputation as one of the harder to please Professors. He had the students line up by year and not surprisingly Hermione stood by herself. The other students chuckled to themselves, there were 5 3rd years, 6 4th years 7 5th years and 9 6th years. There was only 2 7th year students the students totalled 30.

"Right things will be a little different this year as I usually try to match each year together to flush out the better duellers and go from there how ever since this year we have a single first year we will be doing it differently. I want 1 of you from each year to line up and duel her. Miss Granger will you step forward?" Professor Snape explained and Hermione obediently stepped forward ignoring the whispered jibes.

"Now then, who wants to duel the young lady?" Professor Snape tries not to smirk as each year talks quietly amongst themselves before one from each steps forward.

"Good, Mr McGregor you first. Now remember, each duel starts with the showing of wands and a bow. The deeper the bow the more respect you have for your opponent. Now Mr McGregor, Miss Granger show your wands." Professor snap instructed and the displayed their wands vertically in front of themselves.

"Now remember, no fatal spell and Mr McGregor?" Professor Snape calls for the boys attention and he looks up.

"Go easy on her." Professor Snape can't help the smirk on his lips.

"Yes Coach." McGregor says amused as the others laughs, Hermione simply swallows as ignores it.

"Good, now bow to your opponent." The coach instructs and they do so, or at least Hermione bows low at the waist, McGregor simply smirks and inclines his head slightly.

"Good, now begin." Coach barks out and McGregor immediately casts _Reducto_ at the brunette, she was a little surprised by the swiftness of the attack but managed to block it stumbling back with the force of it.

 _Tarantallegra –_ McGregor cast

 _Protego –_ Hermione casts a shield charm but misses the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

The shield charm had also shocked McGregor and he hesitated, it was all Hermione needed as she cast _Expelliarmus_ effectively disarming her opponent. More shocked looks but she didn't simply stop there instead she strode forward and stopped at the imaginary line and cast _Orchideous_ producing flowers from her wand and throwing them at McGregor's feet before giving a deep bow.

Slowly the others there for try outs blinked looking between McGregor the flowers and Hermione before cheering unexpectedly. Even Snape was impressed though he would not admit that aloud. When the cheering died down Hermione gave McGregor's wand back and he stepped back in line as the next competitor lined up to duel.

The fourth year, a girl this time, had enough respect to bow to Hermione but she seemed for less smug and entirely intimidated by the little brunette which definitely worked in her favour as the girl hesitated too often. The duel lasted only slightly longer than it had with McGregor and this time the 1st year won with a _Stupify._ More cheering and the girl got back in line as the 5th year, another girl who looked a little more confident stepped up.

This duel lasted considerably longer than the first too and Hermione only barely managed to beat the 5th year. The back and forth was tiring and Hermione was starting to shake slightly, sweat even. Her shield charm was getting weaker but she managed to block or shield herself every time She managed to defeat the 5th year by using the _Avis_ charm which distracted her and then casting _Incarcerous,_ the tight ropes forced her to drop her wand thus winning Hermione the duel.

"Well done. Percy you're up." Snape called as the 5th year got in line and Hermione realised she was to be up against Ronald's older brother, she was tempted to concede knowing she would no doubt lose this match but instead she held up her hand for a pause.

"Hurry along Miss Granger." Snape sighed as if annoyed, that was ok though and Hermione only needed to remove the small cat from her pocket and set her to the side. Nox sat and meowed softly but didn't move to go back to Hermione as the brunette went back to her starting position.

Hermione and Percy showed their wands and bowed, both bowing respectfully low which made Hermione smile slightly. They stood at the ready and when Snape told them to begin it was. Spell flew back and forth they both managed to block them every time. On and on it went and Hermione truly was sweating now and managed to banish her robe to the ground beside Nox and still deflect a hex with a barely in time _Protego._

Hermione managed to hit Percy with a _Conjunctiva_ but it hardly slowed him down as he cast a _Stupify_ at her, she shielded but her _Protego_ was so weak at this point that the _Stupify_ shattered her shield and threw the little brunette back several feet. She landed heavily and was winded but managed to keep a hold of her wand. Percy looked immediately sorry and his stance shifted slightly Hermione, though winded and dazed saw her chance and though she wasn't sure how, she cast a non-verbal _Expelliarmus._

Percy looked completely taken aback as his wand landed beside the prone and gasping brunette. The others gasped in unison and all stared completely shocked at the little girl who struggled to her feet before stumbling forward a step and passing out. Hermione falling back to the ground was enough to snap the coach out of his stupor and he ran over to the girl. He checked her over to be sure she was still breathing before scooping up the slight frame.

"I'm taking her Madame Pomfrey, stay here until I get back." Snape ordered only staying still long enough for the tiny little cat to scale his robes and nestle on the little brunettes chest.

With the brunettes wand in hand and the girl secured he made his way swiftly across the grounds and directly up to the medical wing. Poppy was completely shocked when he broke into the medical wing and sat the girl on a bed. The mediwitch abandoned the student she was attempting to feed Skele-gro too and rushed to the 1st years side. She took one look at her before biting her lip and letting out a soft sigh.

"What happened?" Poppy asked seriously checking the girl over carefully, there were no physical issues that she could see and the brunettes breathing as regular.

" _Stupify_ to the chest. She was winded and passed out. I... believe she is simply exhausted." Severus sounded a little sheepish with this admission.

"What did you do?" Poppy's tone was instantly accusing and the potions master sighed.

"She is the only 1st year Poppy. I had no one to put her against so I decided she would face off against one from each year. She... with a little training she could be just as good if not better than... than her." Severus held up the girls wand just to get his point across and Poppy's eyes went wide.

"Truly?" She whispered and Severus nodded.

"We... you need to tell Minerva that she is here on your way out Sev." Poppy sighed softly not looking forward to facing the woman's wrath even a little bit.

"Yeah... I know." Severus mumbled before turning and walking away after setting the wand beside the girls bed.

When Hermione woke up it was dark outside and the only light in the room was a candle beside her bed. She immediately knew she wasn't in her own bed in the dorm room and after a moment she remembered what happened. She looked around slowly and lifted her hand to rub at her head, she had a splitting head ache. She realised she was in the medical wing and a moment after making that realisation her eyes settled on the stiff figure beside the bed. The Transfiguration Professors eyes were closed so Hermione took the time to study the woman for a moment.

She realised that she shared very similar lips to the older woman and their noses were quite similar as well. She wondered if she could ever be as grand a teacher as the woman and a part of her suddenly wondered if the greying woman was any good at duelling. She was so lost in thought and staring off into space that she hadn't heard the older woman say her name or even realise she was awake until a gentle hand rested over her own.

"Hermione?" Minerva spoke up again softly her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Hi. Why are you here Professor, shouldn't you be in bed?" Hermione asks her tone one of concern which lightened the older woman's mood considerably.

"Perhaps but I wanted to be here when you woke up. Its quite late dear and there would be no one here if I didn't stay." Minerva explained, it wasn't entirely true. Poppy Pomfrey would have been alerted when she woke but Minerva had insisted on staying.

"Oh, thank you. What... happened? After I mean." Hermione asks curiously and notes the flicker of annoyance in the older woman's eyes.

"Apparently she won the duel against Mr Weasley but you were winded from the _Stupify,_ that coupled with your exhaustion made you pass out. Severus brought you up here and came and got me. I hear you were quite impressive." Minerva smiles at the little brunette and gently plucks the wand from the beside table and holds it up.

"This wand belonged to the previous Duel Coach. She was an incredible duellist herself and I think this wand saw it in you." Minerva explains her tone gentle.

"What was her name?" Hermione asked curiously and Minerva's smile turned melancholy.

"Her name was Bellatrix Black." Minerva whispered and Hermione tilted her head slightly at the pain the woman's voice.

"How... how did she die?" Hermione's own voice had dropped but Minerva stood abruptly.

"A story for another time I think. You need to get some more sleep sweetling but... eat that first." Minerva gestures the food the little brunette hadn't noticed on the bedside table.

"Oh... Goodnight Professor." Hermione was sure she had crossed a line and she wished she hadn't

"Goodnight darling." The older woman whispered before leaving Hermione alone.

Reluctantly she sat up on the bed and pulled the plate of sandwiches into her lap and grabbing and downing the pumpkin juice. The glass automatically refilled itself as she picked at a sandwich while looking at the wand on the bed in front of her. She didn't understand why the mention of this Bellatrix Black hurt the older woman so much but she wanted to know, more than that she wanted to know why the professor would give a random stranger a wand that clearly meant so much to her. Something was not right here and the hats words kept coming back to her though it only confused her more. She gave up on the sandwich after only a couple of bites and laid down to go back to sleep. Nox curled up under her chin.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i am really happy about how well liked this fic seems to be so thank you all for being wonderfully awesome.**

 **I own nothing but my little OC's**

* * *

It had been three days since try outs and Hermione was still a little surprised by the comments, mostly pats on the back or praise, that she had received. Turns out that it got around a bit that she was a half decent dueller and way above her skill level. She ignored it for the most part, it certainly made her feel good but she didn't want people to like her only because she is good at something. They doubted her without knowing her and it was unfair, she wouldn't let that slide.

She was no closer to figuring out anything much in regard to Bellatrix Black, nothing outside of the usual that is. Bellatrix was a student at Hogwarts and a damn good dueller back then, so good she was recruited after Hogwarts onto a professional team which she lead to victory at World's twice. When she retired she had taken up the position as Duel Coach for Hogwarts, the eldest Black sister had spent the better part of a decade coaching there and lead the school team to international victory 75% of the time. Bellatrix was involved in an unsanctioned duel and was fatally injured trying to break it up.

It was a depressing thought, that the woman who was such a fabulous dueller, the original owner of the wand Hermione now used, could have been struck down during a duel. The little brunette had finally found her curiosity sated, at least for the time being and got back to her studies. At the beginning of the year the little witch had vowed that she would do the work and learn as much as she could, be the best she could, not for anyone but for herself.

She was between classes when she bumped into a few Slytherin 3rd years that were hassling some Ravenclaw 1st years. Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention but when they saw her they blanched and quickly scurried away, the 1st years following suit. She sighed to herself and continued on her way, she was going to Transfiguration which she was rather excited about, she was loving the class more and more.

Naturally she was there early so she supposed it wasn't that odd to hear almost angry voices coming from the transfiguration classroom. She stood and defined one as Minerva McGonagall, it took a little longer to realise the second one was Albus Dumbledor. She new she shouldn't stop and eavesdrop so she was turning to leave when the next angry comment caught her attention.

"You have to tell her Minerva! She deserves to know all there is. Her whole life has been a lie and its like you said the people she is with abuse her!" Albus practically hissed.

"Why?! What would be the point? Just to give her more questions? No Albus, I'll be keeping it to myself and I will thank you to do the same." Minerva ground out and Albus sighed heavily.

"She would have wanted her daughter to know!" Albus' tone had turned cold.

"I do not give a damn! She isn't here any more! Hermione doesn't need to know!" Minerva must have slammed her hand down on her desk and the sound had the little brunette jump.

The words registered slowly and the brunette frowned, they were talking about her? They knew who her mother was and it apparently wasn't Monica Granger. Questions, questions, so many questions. Frowning the little girl held her breath wondering what else she could learn from listening to this conversation.

"Stone-Heart indeed." Albus commented almost sadly before beginning to leave.

Hermione didn't give Professor McGonagall a chance to respond as she put on a false smile and practically bounced around the corner and into the classroom. Albus immediately donned a far less irate expression and even smiled at the young girl who smiled back though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She stopped in front of him when she saw that he was about to speak and smiled a little more at the headmaster.

"Miss Granger, good to see you are well. I heard about your duelling abilities and I must say i'm impressed. The last person to show that kind of potential was Bellatrix Black." Albus smiled happily at the little girl who ducked her head at the praise, she was not at all used to it.

"Thank you, I guess i'm just a natural... though it might just be the wand too." Hermione tried to be polite all the while brushing off the comment.

"Not all, I am sure you would do fine if the wand was made of cardboard and a kneazel whisker." Albus encouraged in a friendly tone.

"You're too kind." Hermione blushed faintly her smile more genuine now.

"Just honest honest, sweet girl. Enjoy your day." He said kindly before ambling out of the room and leaving the professor and her student alone.

Hermione moved over to her usual seat and sat down after smiling at the older woman. Minerva looked particularly stressed out but Hermione hoped the woman would get over it. The smile the professor gave her was tight lipped and she frowned slightly when the woman looked back down at what ever was on the table in front of her. Hermione tried not to let it get to her but given what she just heard she couldn't help but begin to doubt the friendship she thought she had with the older woman.

"Hermione why do you come to classes so early?" The older woman finally speaks up.

"Why not? I don't have anything else to do and I enjoy learning." Hermione shrugged like it was obvious.

"Why don't you try and make some friends?" Minerva's tone is a little harder than Hermione is sure she intended it to be.

"Why would I? Everyone laughed at me when I first got here and now they know I actually have some talent they either suck up or they are scared of me. Who am I supposed to be friends with?" Hermione mumbled looking at the desk in front of her.

"You could be friends with anyone Hermione if you would just try." Minerva's tone is a lot harder now and Hermione looks up with a scowl matching the one on the older woman's

"I don't want to try. People just use and abuse each other, why would I want any part of that." Hermione half yells at the older woman which only seems to infuriate the Professor.

"Because if you don't, you will end up old and alone!" Minerva screeched and Hermione stood.

"What you mean like you? You seem to be doing a good job of pushing everyone away. I heard you arguing with the Headmaster, I know you're keeping things from me. I thought we were friends but you're just a prime example of why I am better off alone!" Hermione yelled at the woman now her eyes filled with tears as she shoved her things in her bag and turned to leave. She found she couldn't move.

"Hermione stop, you cant speak to me like that. You don't understand." Minerva's tone was hard but it held an edge of pleading.

"Of course I don't understand! I show up here and that damn hat tells me my parents aren't who I think they are, then today I find out that you know why my mother is but you refuse to tell me. I don't understand a bloody. Let me go!" Hermione struggled against the enchanted ropes holding her.

"Why do you need to know? Why cant you just live the life you're living. Your parents don't hit you, how bad can I really be?" Minerva was borderline hysterical, she was driving the wedge so deep she thought they earth might have started shaking.

"How bad? Let me bloody go Minerva!" Hermione screamed and just as she did the first trickle of students started filing into the room completely shocked looks on their faces.

Minerva had no choice at this point and the damage was done. With a sadness so deep seeded that sun would never touch it released the brunette and only hoped that one day she would be able to make it up to the little girl. The moment Hermione was back in control of herself she fled the room, she was loathe to miss a class but she couldn't sit there and pretend that she wasn't hurt. Minerva knew the one thing she had wanted to know since the hat had rest on her head and yet the professor refused to tell her.

Minerva turned from the stunned students and stepped back behind her desk gathering her wits about her and putting on her mask. She wasn't going to let a little girl get to her, even if that little girl meant more to her than anyone else. Stone-heart McGonagall was who everyone else needed to see, she couldn't let anyone else in, she refused to be broken again. The only problem with being labelled Stone-Heart was that it implied she had a heart at all, that her heart wasn't buried with the one person who hag given her life meaning.

It wasn't until the Monday of the following week that things started to look a little brighter for Hermione, she had avidly avoided the old woman as best she could not raising her hand in class or answering questions, she no longer lingered or smiled at the woman. She didn't fail to notice the hurt on the older woman's face but she couldn't bring herself to care, she was hurting too.

Hermione was presently on her way into the Great Hall for breakfast when she noticed the large crowed around the door. Frowning she pushed her way through intent on making her way into the hall to get something to eat when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, looking up she smiled slightly when she saw Penelope Clearwater beaming down at her.

"You're not going to look? Coach posted the team for the Duel." Penelope guided the young girl over to the board and Hermione looked up and read.

 _Greyson Colt – 1v1_

 _Francis Cold – 3v3_

 _Jessalyn Trunchbold – 3v3_

 _Kelly Wright – 3v3_

 _Greyson Colt – 5v5_

 _Percy Weasley – 5v5_

 _Luca Martin – 5v5_

 _Marsha Gruger – 5v5_

 _ **Hermione Granger - 5v5** _

_Ren Devereux – Sub_

 _Leiah Moss – Sub_

"I made the team?" Hermione squeaked out completely shocked.

"But I passed out." Hermione added before Penelope could say anything, she didn't need to though as someone else beat the Ravenclaw to the punch.

"Of course you passed out, kid. You had duelled and beaten three students well above your year level and then you had to face Percy Weasley, you were already warn out and you took that spell to the chest and still managed to disarm Weasley! I'd have been outraged if you didn't make the team." A tall brunette with very short hair, her fringe was long enough to cover her eyes which were blue, spoke up with an arm slung around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione recognised the brunette as a 6th year Slytherin and she was pretty sure her name was Ren Devereux. She slowly slipped out of her stupor and a bright smile spread across the little girls face and she gave a little squeal of excitement and happily accepted the hug Ren pulled her into. Penelope was laughing softly at the little girls excitement right up until a petulant red head pushed through the slowly dissipating crowd.

"How can you even bare to touch a Slytherin?" Ronald asked his look between amusement and disgust. He probably thought his comment was funny.

"She's not a Slytherin Ronald, she's my team mate." Hermione defended quickly, Ren's arm was still slung around her shoulders and Penelope was just slightly behind the smaller brunette.

"Team mate? What are you on about?" Harry asked frowning from beside the red-head.

"She made the Duel team." Penelope informed the boys with a roll of her eyes.

"What? As a sub?" Ron laughed and nudged the green eyed boy with his elbow.

"Nope, the kid's a 5th." Ren stated proudly and Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Oh Ronald you aren't being a prat again are you?" Fred Weasley seemed to pop up out of no where his brother beside him.

Hermione hadn't had much to do with the twins, or really and of the other students, but she had definitely appreciate the twins knack for mischief. She had found out that they were developing a line of candy to induce nose bleeds or vomiting, she would be impressed to see the end result. As it was she found the twin red-heads more than enjoyable to be around even if she didn't speak to them.

"You know what mother said after we told her about the prodigy's water sports first morning." George spoke up seriously nodding beside his brother.

"Right, she said that little Granger would be a force to be reckoned with if she was skilled enough to pull that off." Fred added grinning at their younger brother.

"And that you should be nice or leave her alone because we all know mother would be routing for the duellist before the Quidditch player. Which are you Ronald?" George started in again and Ron's ears were so red they couldn't be seen against his hair.

"Shuddup." Ron mumbles before turning and stalking into the hall with an embarrassed Harry beside him.

The twins watched them go before chuckling, they were joined by Ren and Penelope but Hermione was too busy scowling to bother with being amused. Still people treated her like she wasn't capable of what she was, she sighed heavily. At the sound of the air leaving the young brunette though Ren turned and tilted little girls head up so she had to look into blue eyes.

"Don't let them get to you Kid, we know what you are capable of and you can colour us impressed. We're team, which makes us practically family. No one else matters yeah?" Ren smiled gently at the little brunette who slowly smiled back.

"Thank you Ren, that means a lot." Hermione says a little shyly her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Damn kid, you're adorable. If you were a few years older I'd nearly have to put the moves on you." Ren sounded a little amused and her tone definitely lightened the moment but Hermione frowned.

"I'm not sure I understand." Hermione spoke shyly, she hated not understanding.

"Ren is a lesbian. She is saying if you were older she would try to date you." Fred informed casually.

"Probably snog you." George added without a pause.

"Probably sh-" Fred was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs and he grunted in pain.

"The Kids 12 man, don't even think about finishing that." Ren chastised giving the twins a stern look.

Fred and George both just laughed and with hands held up in surrender they walked into the Great Hall. Hermione was no longer confused and she had a pretty good idea what the twins had been getting at which made her blush a little but all in all she wasn't even a bit bothered by being so close to Ren. Of course the little book worm had read quite a bit about homosexuality over the years and she knew of the stigma surrounding it but she personally didn't understand it. Hermione had always been under the impression that love was always a good thing and that it shouldn't matter who loved who. Besides she was too young to even care about that kind of stuff and as far more interested in learning than loving.

"Come on Kid, we will have a practice session this afternoon so we should get going and get all fed and stuff. See you later Pen." Ren spoke excitedly leading the little brunette into the Great Hall and practically escorting her to the Gryffindor table, Hermione had barely had time to mumble a farewell to Penelope.

"Thank you Ren. I'll see you later." Hermione's tone was a little more questioning than she meant it to be.

"Sure thing Kid. You have Care of Magical creatures last today right? Just head straight to the Quidditch pitch from there, that's where we are all meeting." The taller, older brunette grinned at the little girl and walked off to the Slytherin table.

Hermione later that day found out how Ren knew her class schedule or at least what her class was. Turns out Ren had a sister in 1st year, a Slytherin obviously, who was in most of Hermione's classes. When class was finished, it was held down by the lake, she made her way up to the pitch. She was the first one there only to soon be joined by Severus Snape who gave a tight smile and a nod in acknowledgement

The practice session was straight forward, they teamed up one of one and Professor Snape had them work on their speed and accuracy in casting. Hermione was right there with accuracy but she needed to work on her speed so Coach had them line up and shield themselves while Hermione cast at them. She gradually got faster but she knew she could do better if they practised more, unfortunately for that plan Coach had them break for dinner. They would be training three days a week on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. Hermione personally would have rather trained more frequently but she was clearly out voted on that notion.

During dinner that night she thought about it and decided she would find somewhere where she could practice even if it was alone. She wanted to be the best she could be and she knew she could only do that through practice. She started sneaking out of the dorms late and managed to make it up to the Dark Tower through the Transfiguration Courtyard. Its was a slightly intimidating place but it was high enough that no one would be able to see her casting spells which made it far less likely that she would get caught.

For the next two weeks she trained in private during the evening and happily practice duelled anyone who was up for it during training. She had improved considerably and though she wasn't planning to let anyone know she had been working on her ability to cast the spells she already knew non-verbally. By the time she turned 12 she was determined to be able to cast _Avis, Stupify_ and _Incarcerous_ non-verbally. She was already two thirds of the way there with five days to go. She wanted to have a secret weapon when it came to their first competition in six weeks against Durmstrang. She was adamant that they would win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Happy Holidays!**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

Hermione had never had a super exciting birthday that she could remember but this September 29th was an all time low. Her apparently adopted parents would always get her something, usually a book that was typically second-hand, and they would buy her a cup cake. It was one of the only time she was able to indulge in sweets. Not only did her parents not like her very much but they were also both dentists.

This time though, Hermione spent the entire day either during classes or training, moping more than usual. Minerva had tried to wish the girl a happy birthday but the brunettes anger towards the older woman had only festered in the two weeks since they had fought. As long as the Professor refused to tell Hermione what she wanted the little girl refuse to forgive her. She was still moping later that evening during dinner when one of the school owls fluttered into the hall and landed before her.

Frowning Hermione untied the little package from the owls leg and fed him a bit of sausage from her plate. At this point she had gained a fair bit of attention from the students and staff in the hall the only one that continued to eat was Albus. The reason for that became clear when the owl flew off back out of the castle and Hermione opened the package. A small box slipped from the package landing on the table in front of her and as she pulled the second item, a book, out of the packet a small firework shot into the air a few feet and when it burst above her it spelled out 'happy birthday' in a rainbow of colours

On the book the brunette noticed a note and so that was the first thing she lifted and slid open. She smiled noticing first the name underneath the written words. _Albus Dumbledor._ Looking back to the letter she skimmed through it and smiled a little.

 _I'm aware its your birthday and I thought you might like a few things that belonged to your mother._

 _Albus Dumbledor_

Looking down she picked up the book, smiling still, it looked like a journal or something similar and she flicked it open. There was no name but there was a tidily written quote on the first page that had Hermione tilting her head.

 _Trust the wand, win the wand._

Hermione could understand it, when she had first received the wand she has it aligned with her but she was still not entirely comfortable with it. She was easily able to channel her magic through the wand but could feel the wand wanting to amplify it. It worried her slightly, the power she felt in the wand when she used it she often tried to hold it back very rarely letting it go, she was worried she might hurt someone accidentally.

Flipping through the book she realised it was a bunch of observations about specific school duelling technique and strategy She quickly realised how awesome this gift was and wondered just who her mother was if she was apparently a duellist. She was about to admit it out loud but she had a sneaking suspicion about who her mother was but some things just weren't adding up for her so she couldn't be sure. She only hoped she would one day find out her parentage.

Picking up the smaller box, it looked like it was a ring box, which she found out quickly that it was a ring when she opened it up and saw the most incredible looking engagement ring nestled within. The band was wide and looked like silver, it was shiny and well kept and set within it was what she assumed was a black diamond and circling it were eight small emeralds. Etched on the inside of the band was a small inscription, _Until forever._

The ring was absolutely gorgeous and Hermione could just tell that who ever her other parent was loved her mother very much. If only Minerva would tell her just who her parents were, the one thing she wanted to know the most and the woman she thought was her friend refused to let her know. Hermione simply could not figure it out, how could some justify keeping that information from her.

She sighed and put her gifts back in the package and put her package in her robe pocket before going back to eating her dinner. The only other thing out of the norm that happened that night was instead of the usual options for dessert she had to pick from she was save the options when a chocolate cupcake appeared on her plate. She smiled and ate it slowly before getting up and being one of the first to leave the hall. She was ready for this day to end.

The following day Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, she just stepped in when someone stepped up behind her and wrapped long arms around her. She immediately knew who it was, the was only one person who was that affectionate with her. She typically didn't like contact and affection but over the last week it had been something she had become accustomed too.

"Morning Ren." Hermione smiled and looked up at the blue eyed Slytherin.

"Morning little babe, how come you didn't tell us it was your birthday yesterday?" Ren asked walking, or kind of waddling, behind Hermione who was still on her way to the Gryffindor table.

"I've never really celebrated it so I didn't see the point. Parents only cared a little bit." Hermione shrugged and Ren pulled her to a stop.

"Kid, you're telling me that in 12 years you have never celebrated your birthday?" Ren sounded rather outraged.

"Sure. I'm sorry to burst your bubble Ren but some families just don't care as much as others. I got a gift, usually something small and new or very second-hand and a cupcake, no candle. It was fine, it was a mildly better day than the rest of them." Hermione shrugged and Ren gave a sad look.

Ren lifted her hands and gently cupped the girls face lifting slightly before bending to kiss the brunette on the forehead. Before Ren had the opportunity to speak how ever a small magical blast pushed the two girls apart. Hermione and Ren were both shocked and frowned before looking in the direction the spell had come only to see a rather angry looking Minerva McGonagall storming towards them, Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Miss Devereux do you have no morals! She's 12 for Merlin's sake." Minerva hissed when she was beside the two.

"Whoa, Professor you are way off base..." Ren held her hands up in a defensive way but Minerva just glared.

"Really because from what I could see you were all over her, I think you've broken enough girls hearts over the last 6 years and I refuse to see you do it to Hermione." Minerva started, part of her knew she was being an idiot but the bigger part was feeling overprotective.

"Do you bloody mind? Ren was just being a friend, the only bloody one I have apparently so why don't you back off Professor because I can assure you nothing untoward was going on here and on that note I'm bloody twelve, the last thing i'm interested in is a bloody relationship. I struggle having friendships so do me a favour and leave me alone instead of trying to ruin this for me too." Hermione had stepped in front of Ren.

"Hermione i'm just looking out for you." Minerva tried but the smaller brunette shook her head angrily.

"Yeah? You care just not enough to tell me what I have a right to know. Go away Minerva, I don't need you making life harder for me. I've lost my appetite, I'll see you this afternoon Ren." Hermione sighs and waved to the 6th year before leaving the Great Hall.

Minerva and Ren both watched her go with similar expressions, Minerva was disappoint in herself for overreacting, she should have known better. Hermione was so academically minded why would she pursue a relationship, no to mention the 12 year old bit and who is to say is even attracted to the same gender. Ren was also sad to see the little brunette leave but more so she was annoyed.

"Professor I hate to say it but you're only digging that whole deeper. I know you're not asking my advice but I think you either need to tell her what you wants to know or stay out of her business." Ren starts a little nervously, Minerva gives her a hard look but she doesn't back down.

"You're making an unhappy little girl miserable Professor." Ren says softly before turning and walking to Slytherin table.

"That wound is still fresh." Minerva mumbles to herself before also choosing to skip breakfast.

The days blended from then on, classes then training then studying before sneaking out to train alone. She had advanced in her duelling ability in leaps and bounds now easily on par with 4th years. Now, the day before the team were to leave for Durmstrang Hermione found herself lined up outside of the castle with the rest of their team right after dinner. Only when Coach Snape strode out with a box levitating behind him did the chatter amongst the team die down.

"Right, as you know tomorrow directly after breakfast we will be leaving for Durmstrang, Karkaroff like every year expects to give a tour of the school before lunch, the duel is officiated by Ministry Officials that wont be there until after lunch. This though is your uniforms. Cold, hand these out." Professor Snape indicates the box with a flick of his wand that opens it up.

"Now, do you have any questions?" Professor Snape inquires curiously looking at each duellist.

"No? Good. Get your uniforms and head off for the night. Wear your Duelling robes to breakfast, school pride and all that." Coach says giving one of his rare grins as Francis Cold gave out to named uniforms.

Excitedly each member of the team chatted and bickered light heartedly until finally everyone had their robes and Coach ushered them all back into the castle and off to their respecting common rooms. Hermione walked quietly with Percy who was talking excitedly about the match tomorrow and couldn't help the bright smile on her face. The team was always good about including her, especially Ren and Percy, despite being 1st year.

When Hermione finally made it into the bedroom she went straight to her bed and found Nox sleeping on her pillow. Excitedly she chatted to the little cat while pulling the tie from her Duelling uniform. She happily found that she had a pair of black pants and a black tank top that had the Hogwarts coat of arms on it and above was her surname, below the school name. Along with that she also received a black jumper similar design to the tank top and a light black outer robe with the school coat of arms between the shoulders.

Smiling to herself she got her night clothes and went into the girls bathroom where she set about taking a bath and washing off ready for tomorrow. Once cleaned and dried she dressed in a pair of flannel pants and long sleeved shirt before going back into the room where she set her team uniform on the end of the bed and sat down drying her hair with her wand. Once that was done she got into her bed and decided to read through the journal for possibly the sixth time since she had gotten it.

Only after she was sure that everyone else was asleep or mostly asleep in the castle did the young witch sneak out of her bed and up to her tower. She was up there longer than usual, having gotten considerably better at conjuring over the last two months and so was able to produce target after target. She was completely oblivious, as she had been since she got to Hogwarts, of the silver tabby cat that was sitting in the shadows with pride shinning in her sad emerald eyes.

Hermione finally went to bed a little after 1AM not waking until her usual time at 6, usually a person might require more than 5 hours sleep but Hermione woke up feeling fine, excited even. She practically bounded out of bed and into the bathroom where she went through her morning ritual. She was dressed and ready by 7, at least she had on the pants and the tank top. It was a surprisingly warm morning in the castle so she simply frapped the rest of her clothes over her arm.

Walking into the hall she was stopped by a similarly dressed blued eyed which who had been talking to Percy Weasley. Both team members smiled and walked over to Hermione but when they got closer Ren's eyes widened slightly and Percy put on an impressed look. Hermione was only 12 after all and hadn't hit puberty so she was flat chested, her tank top fit her well though and though it was never a conscious effort the young witch was quite well toned.

"Merlin's Balls Kid, you're ripped." Ren commented squeezing Hermione's biceps

"Its impressive. I know men who wish they had that figure." Percy agreed with his fellow 6th year.

"Seriously little babe, do you work out?" Ren asked patting the firm stomach and Hermione laughed.

"No way. My parents made we do the house work every day since I was like 6 and then when I was outside if I had nothing to read I would climb the trees in the yard." Hermione shrugged and headed for the Gryffindor table. There was hardly anyone in the hall this early so Ren sat beside the little brunette, Percy on her other side.

"Wait, you had to do all the house work since you were six? Every day?" Ren frowns at this new information.

"Yeah my... uh, my parents liked alone time. So they would have me do the house work and then lock me out of the house. When they weren't screaming at me about something I might have missed or something, spending too long in the bathroom." Hermione shrugged and fiddled with her robes in her lap.

"Your parents sound like complete... um..." Percy didn't want to offend the young girl.

"Arses? You have no idea. But that's my lot in life I guess. Doesn't matter, i'm here now and this is much better. So many books and I love to learn and I made the Duel Team even when everyone doubted me. It could be a lot worse you know." Hermione gives a small smile and shrugs again.

"Kid that... that doesn't make what they do OK just because you can see the brighter side." Ren says gently placing her hand on Hermione's back and playing with the ends of the girls curly and silky pony tail.

"I know but... I... they aren't my real parents and i'm only 12. It could be so much worse that I cant bring myself to do anything to try and change my situation. I thought about running away but where would I go?" Hermione sighed softly.

"I'm sure my mother would take you in, she's a soft touch for kids." Percy offered kindly and Hermione couldn't help the snort.

"I sincerely appreciate that Perce, but I couldn't stand to live with Ronald no matter how bad my situation in." Hermione chuckled when the older boys face turns amused.

"Fair call." Percy chuckled as well.

"Well hey, Aria thinks you're kind of awesome. Heck I almost think she has a crush. You could stay with us." Ren offers happily and Hermione cringes a little.

"Ren I... don't mean any offence but you're a pure blood, Are you sure your parents would appreciate a little muggle-born no body underfoot?" Hermione pointed out gently and Ren frowned slightly before sighing.

"Sorry Kid, that stigma is totally uncalled for." Ren apologised but Hermione just smiled and shrugged it off.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Now I go to school here I will only have to spend the summer with my folks. Beside them locking me out over the summer is going greatly improve my muscle tone. Heck next year I might even work on a tan." Hermione grinned and her team mates laughed.

"Full body?" Ren wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Percy and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

"You wish. Pervert." Hermione chuckled and Ren snickered kissing Hermione on the temple before standing as more and more students filed in for breakfast.

"Maybe a little bit. See you both after breakfast." Ren gave a half wave and walked off towards the Slytherin table sitting down beside her little sister.

Hermione and Percy sat and ate their breakfast chatting about Durmstrang and what they expected the matches to go like. Percy voiced his concerns about Ravenclaw Greyson Colt who was they 1's Duellist but Hermione figured it would be fine. They were both very optimistic about their chances and once breakfast was over they headed straight for the meeting point.

The rest of the team showed up before Severus and Albus, the Headmaster always present for Duelling matches. Coach again explained how the day would go and then added that after each match the Ministry Officials would give the coach of each team a list of World Rankings. It wasn't very often that a School Duellist would out rank a professional Duellist but it was all recorded for professional teams wanting to recruit.

Once everything was explained they headed up the Headmaster's office where they gathered around a broken alarm clock. Once everyone had touched the item the Headmaster activated the portkey and suddenly they were lurching through time and space to end up in the Norwegian country outside a large hole in the ground. The space was massive and within was a huge stone fortress. The bottom of the pit was paved and there were smooth stone walls around the edge of the hole surrounding the Fortress.

It looked as though there was no way into the pit and it was deep enough that should anyone jump in from the top they would surly badly injure themselves. It was quite a sight to behold and it brought a look of awe to most of the teams faces, Hermione was beaming. Ren took the opportunity to explain that much like Hogwarts, Durmstrang was also enchanted so muggles couldn't see it.

It only took a few minutes before a young man, he looked like he may have been a student, flew out to them on a broom. He smiled politely but the look he gave Hermione had most of the team stepping in front of her. She didn't mind and simply assumed it was because she was so young. He said something possibly in Norwegian and then cast _Dissendium_ at the ground by his feet. The ground opened up and seem to morph into a passage way down into pit. They all smiled and followed the young man down into the school grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas folks. Would love some reviews for this one please.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The tour of the school fortress went fine, Igor Karkaroff the Headmaster of Durmstrang and one of the young men taught there were the guides. Showing them the classrooms and the food halls the sleeping quarters. The Quidditch pitch was pristine and in the process of being turned into a Duellers platform. Hermione had enjoyed every moment of it and Ren had stayed by her side explaining the little bits that were missed out. Ren had been a sub last year as well so had already been on this glorious tour.

The tour took a couple of hours before they were taken back to the Food Hall, like most school Durmstrang's kitchen was run by House-elves the main difference at mean time how ever was the end to end table running on along each side of the hall covered in deep dishes full of food. At one end there was a seemingly never ending supply of plates and the other end was were a person got silverware to eat with.

Following suit with the native students the team was encouraged to get in line and move along and get what ever they wanted to eat. The going was steady but not really slow as they moved along filling their plates before getting some food. Hermione was ahead of Ren and so when her plate was adequately occupied by food she went to one of the five long tables and sat down to wait for her friend.

Ren plopped down beside her a moment later and not long after that Francis Cold sat on her other side. They chatted quietly amongst themselves before several Durmstrang students sat down across from them all. They could speak English but their accents was thick, it wasn't enough to deter friendly conversation for a little while, before the Durmstrang School Team showed up in similar uniforms to their own.

Hermione noted that the Durmstrang coat of arms also covered the back of the Durmstrang Teams muscle tops, she also noticed that there were no females on the Durmstrang team. The boys that had been talking to them got up and moved when the opposing team sat down across from the Hogwarts team.

"So, you are this years team? I didn't know Hogwarts let little girls on their team, what are you? A 2nd year?" The largest young man asked and Hermione frowned.

"No sir, i'm only a 1st year. Hogwarts believes in equal opportunity for its students." Hermione explains casually eating what ever it was on her plate, some meat dish she didn't recognise.

"That is why Hogwarts never wins Schools." Another of the Durmstrang boys says snidely.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you if you don't have anything nice to say you shouldn't say anything at all?" Ren spoke up from next to Hermione.

"Ah, the French bitch... I mean witch is back. Still a sub yes?" The big one spoke up and Hermione scowled.

"I'd thank you not to talk to my team mate like that. If you have nothing worth while to say perhaps you will carry on eating, you're going to need your energy for today's matches." Hermione practically bit out and the rest of her team gave her an approving look.

The taller young man stood from his seat quickly and withdrew his wand casting a non-verbal spell at Hermione. He was a tad too slow and she saw it coming and easily got up her shield charm before the spell could do any damage. Before the boy could do anything else she waved her wand at him and cast _Augmenti_ soaking him.

"Cool off yeah? Save it for the match." Hermione chimed just as Karkaroff and Snape showed up.

"Settle down. You boys go and sit elsewhere." Karkaroff demanded gruffly and his team complied while glaring.

"Granger you know the rules. You cant attack the opposing team it could be seen as trying to handicap the opposition before a match. You can get disqualified for that." Snape grumbled and Hermione nodded.

"I know Coach but I wasn't attacking him. He attacked me." Hermione defended herself.

"He cast a _Fornunculus_ at her Coach, for no good reason." Greyson spoke up from a few seats down.

"Be that as it may, the rules are the rules. Hermione you will be benched for this competition, Ren you're a 5 today." Severus sighed inwardly, he hated Karkaroff but there was no way the Headmaster would have let the brunette or her coach get away with that.

"But Coach! She only got him a little wet!" Marsha Gruger spoke up in the girls defence.

"It makes no difference Miss Gruger, an attack is an attack. She sits out against Durmstrang." Severus spoke a little more gruffly and his glare stopped everyone from retorting.

Severus went back to his seat at the staff table and Hermione looked up to see the dejected look on his face as Igor Karkaroff started talking harshly at him. Hermione had a feeling the Headmaster was slinging slurs her way but she didn't let it get to her. She knew the rules and though personally she didn't think she broke it she wouldn't fight it. She sighed softly and popped some warm bread in her mouth.

"At least the food is good." Hermione tried but was met with a chorus of sighs from her team.

"Hermione its ok to be completely pissed off. You're the first 1st year to make the team since Bellatrix Black and you don't even get to compete in your first mete because of some Bulgarian arse." Greyson speaks up serious the rest of the team agreeing with him.

"Yeah I know that but being upset about it isn't going to change it. Besides Coach didn't want to bench me which makes me feel better." Hermione shrugged a little.

"How do you figure that?" Kelly was frowning trying to work it out.

"Look at him, he looks pissed and i'm sure only part of that is because of Karkaroff." Ren points out agreeing with Hermione's observation.

"You're just saying that because you get to compete today." Leigha speaks up a slightly jealous look in her eyes.

"No way, I would way rather Kid got a to duel! She so deserves it." Ren sounded affronted.

"It doesn't matter guys. I get to compete in two weeks against Koldovstoretz. Just you know... beat these guys back into the ground." Hermione grins and its soon greeted with the grins of her team.

"You betcha Kid." Greyson had a semi frightening look on his face when he said that but it only made his team laugh. Colt was a powerhouse, the only 7th year on the team, but he was a total teddy bear outside of the Duelling platform.

By the time they were finished chatting and eating the Ministry Officials were there and after the lunch hour they were guided out to the Quidditch pitch where the platform was finally erecting and set up. An temporary announcers box was also set up and benches for each team at each side of the platform. The Hogwarts team got settled and waited for the school spectators to file into the stands that were surrounding the area at a safe distance. When everyone was there the announcer spoke up and called for the first competitors to step up. First up was Greyson Colt facing some unknown in the 1v1.

Greyson stepped up on the platform across from the beefy Durmstrang boy and at the command of the Duel referee showed his wand in front of himself. Greyson bowed at the waist but the Durmstrang boy sneered and hardly dipped his head at all. The referee, a Ministry assigned ref, scowled at the other boys poor sportsman ship but Greyson didn't seemed bothered by it at all. A sharp word of 'begin' from the referee and the duel started.

Greyson's strategy was to immediately cast the shield charm which worked in his favor when he was almost instantly battered with a _Mutatio Skullus._ Returning fire it easy to see that Greyson was considerably quicker as casting than Beefy as he cast _Entomorphis_ which was blocked but quickly followed by a nasty Bat-bogey hex. Beefy was unable to block the hex in time and stumbled back as a large black bat emerged from his nostril. It was the perfect amount of time for Greyson to cast a full body bind on the Durmstrang boy, the match went to Greyson.

Hermione and the rest of the team cheered loudly for Greyson and he was given a reprieve while the Durmstrang boy was straightened out by the mediwitch on hand. The guys gathered around the 7th year her was smiling casually, far too Ravenclaw to be arrogant about his winning the first match. When called he stepped back up and again after wand presentation and the bow the next duel was on.

The next duel started badly for Greyson, he was hit with a _Steleus_ right off the get go and barely managed to cast a _Protego_ between sneezing. The best Greyson could do was block and dodge the spells being fired at him. Only when he was practically pinned down did he decide to give Beefy the match by allowing the _Stupefy_ to land and stun him. Unfortunately the spell was cast a lot stronger than he expected and he was thrown clear of the platform. Even more unfortunately he landed badly.

An audible snap was quickly followed by a pained cry and the Hogwarts team converged on their fallen team mate. Greyson sat up cradle a broken wrist and a broken wand, the spectators were wondering if they heard the wand snap or the boys wrist or both. The mediwitch pushed to the front and was able to heal the break but the wand was no good. With a broken wand Greyson was unable to compete and so Severus had no choice but to put Leigha in for the last match.

Greyson was completely furious and regardless of the Coach being present let out a string of bad language, Severus didn't really mind, he could understand it. They settled back on the bench while a nervous Leigha Moss made it up to the platform. Beefy was snickering to himself and gesturing towards his own team who were all laughing. It was clear pretty quickly that the Durmstrang boy was amused at being matched against a girl.

"Give him hell, Leigha." Hermione calls just loud enough for her team and the two duellers to hear. Leigha let her nerves slip away and grinned.

The next duel, much to Beefy's astonishment went very quickly. The Durmstrang student was far too slow to be capable against Leigha and as he clearly had no respect for female duellers. Leigha promptly hexed the respect right into him when she managed to hit him with another Bat-bogey along with a _Tarantellegra_ and a _Rictusempra._ Beefy was a dancing, giggling bat producing fool by the time Leigha disarmed him.

Greyson was in a much better mood when the match declared Leigha and therefore Hogwarts the winner. Beefy was looking a lot more furious though so Leigha quickly left the platform and moved over to the bench. Francis Cold, Jessalyn Trunchbold and Kelly Wright were the next ones up and when they were done removing their outer robes and congratulating Leigha they stepped up on the platform. The trick with 3v3 and 5v5 was that it was a free for all. It was a good strategy to always have a shield which meant one of the duellers was to be designated to that job.

Kelly was the shield in 3s and Luca was the shield in 5s. As was custom the team presented wands and bowed before the match was on. 3V3 was considerably harder to follow but the first round went to Durmstrang and the second round to Hogwarts barely. The third was looking good for Hogwarts but Durmstrang seemed to have a strategy of their own as they ended up disarming Kelly, from there it was a downward spiral as 2 against 3 was never favourable. With two rounds won the match went Durmstrang. Deflated the 3s stepped down off the platform and sat dejectedly on the bench.

"Don't worry guys, it was the first match of the season. In two weeks we will destroy the Russians" Hermione attempts consoling the 3s but they wont have it.

The five people left on the bench heave a sigh almost simultaneously as the 5s lined up on the platform. Stepping back a half step Luca and the rest of the team presented wands bowed and when it was called began their duel. Hermione realised quickly that she was quite glad she had to sit out of this match. It was fascinating to observe a 5v5 like this and she was able to pick at the technique of the people doing battle. She was determined that in two weeks she would be more than ready to stand in in her own official duel.

The first round went to Hogwarts and after a few long minutes so did the second. It was compulsory for the third round to happen regardless of the outcome of the first two. The makeshift spectators stands around the platform were magically warded against stray rebounded spells but the team benches were not. During the third round though, realising they had lost, the Durmstrang students took things into their own hands in the way of revenge for insulting them during lunch. Instead of attacking the Hogwarts 5s the entire team turned and simultaneously cast _Stupefy_ at Hermione.

The little brunette had no chance, her wand was up her sleeve and she had been watching her own team not the opposing team. She didn't see it coming until she was completely blasted from the bench. As bad as it had been being hit by Percy's spell it was definitely 5 times worse being hit by 5 stunning spells. The force of the spells hitting her split the skin and flesh of her chest as she sailed through the air slamming into the, barely in time vacated, stands. The little girl lay bleeding and broken and in agony staring up the clouds trying to stifle the scream of pain that was bubbling up her throat.

"Oh god, she's conscious." A thickly accented female spoke as black spots danced in front of Hermione's eyes.

"Get a Blood-Replenishing potion!" Someone else with an accent called, there was a lot of commotion and Hermione was struggling to concentrate at all.

"Baby girl! Hey... Kid you ok?" It was Ren, she slid her thighs under Hermione's head and stroked her dishevelled hair.

"Feel like I got hit with a stunner or 5." Hermione managed to wheeze out coughing as she did. Ren was mortified to see the girl coughing up blood.

"That's right little babe, you got tagged with 5 stunners and you're still alive. Its incredible you're even conscious." Ren smiled down at the little brunette but she couldn't keep the worry out of her eyes.

"Don't worry Ren... take more than a few stunners to t-" The little brunette dissolved into a fit of coughing.

"To take me out. They'll get theirs..." Hermione wheeze and Ren shook her head a little.

"Just be quiet. Coach is going to fix this up." Ren encouraged gently as Hermione coughed again.

Hermione nodded before the black spots came dancing again and this time they over took her as she slipped blissfully into unconsciousness. Ren freaked out but Severus simply explained it was due to blood loss as she cast _Vulnera Sanentur_ along the hideous wound on the girls chest. There was no doubt it would scar, having rigged jaggedly from her left collarbone down between her not yet developed breasts and along the ribs on her right. Severus was completely livid with what had happened and for all their bravado the boys that did this looked terrified that they may have killed the girl.

When Hermione came too again it was to the sounds of harsh voices, she blinked her eyes open only to have to close them again when the lights were too bright. With eyes screwed shut instead the little girl concentrated on the voices. She could define three voices, two men and a woman and they gradually became more familiar too her. Coach, Headmaster, Professor.

"She could have damn well be killed and they were only disqualified from the bloody season?! They should have been expelled!" Minerva ground out.

"Of course they bloody should have! Bella would have killed them herself." Hermione had to fight not to frown. Why would Severus be talking about Bellatrix Black.

"Yes Bellatrix was a fierce lover I hear, she would have been twice as fierce had she gotten the chance to be a mother." Albus agreed softly.

"She was and she would have been and you both know why she never got the chance to be a mother. Because the same god damn thing happened to Bella that just happened Hermione! People who do not think should not be allowed to have a wand." Minerva's tone had turned sad.

"Minerva why don't you tell her about Bella, about both of you? She is your daughter too and you are torturing yourself by not telling her. Telling her would make things better." Severus spoke softly almost like he was worried about what the witch might do to him.

"I gave her up to muggles Sev, how can she forgive that? How can she forgive that I killed her mother? Killed the love of my life?" Minerva's voice was watery and Hermione was in a state of shock. Minerva was her mother? Bellatrix Black was her mother?

"You didn't kill her Minerva, it was bad luck and worse circumstances." Albus spoke gently.

"If I hadn't started that duel with that... that god damn Apolline." Minerva sniffled and Hermione remained still.

"Why don't you go to bed Min. You've been here for three days and you know Miss Devereux and Mr Weasley will be within the hour." Severus suggests gently.

"I want to know when she wakes up." Minerva half whispers before Hermione can hear the older woman and her two male companions leaving the hospital wing.

Instead of opening her eyes Hermione wills herself not to cry and tries extremely hard to turn her mind off. Able to stay her tears the little brunette will herself back to sleep, entirely unable to think about what she just found out or worry about what had happened after she had passed out. Things were going from one extreme to the other and it was making the brunettes head hurt.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that i havent updated over Christmas folks, its been busy, myself my mother and my two daughters have been down with a cold and its summer here (Australia) so its been especially poo. I've been feeling so bad i havent even looked at the computer lately. So here is your update and just a warning that half way through this chapter this a time jump, sorry if this annoys you but at this rate i would be here the next seven years writing this story before i actually got anywhere.**

 **Mistakes are mine everything else... nope.**

* * *

Hermione had slept all the rest of that day and into the early hours of the nest morning. She woke up alone and sighed softly, her body didn't ache as much any more but it was still sore. Stretching out and sitting up she looked around to see a plate of food by the bed along with her wand and a clean change of clothes. With a soft groan she ignored the food and pulled herself from the bed, her chest felt tight and she pulled the gown off her body frowning at the puffy pink scar.

She hadn't heard Minerva walk into the medical wing or even between the split in the curtains surrounding her bed. She startled slightly when the Professor cleared her throat but when she looked up she couldn't meet the woman's eyes. The information she had overheard yesterday still playing on her mind. Here stood her mother, a mother that abandoned her to people that abused her, just because it wasn't physical didn't mean it was ok. Hermione reached over for her shirt, a white tank.

"Severus says you will always have the scar, something about not being able to heal curses of that magnitude. But on the whole you could have died so maybe a scar isn't such a bad deal?" Minerva speaks gently.

"You're right. There are way worse things than a scar." Hermione speaks up pointedly.

"Hermione, wont you forgive me?" Minerva's voice actually cracks and it shakes Hermione's resolve slightly.

"Wont you tell me who my real parents are?" Hermione counters pulling on her jeans.

"Why do you need to know? Cant you just be happy with the life you have?" Minerva's eyes fill with tears and Hermione looks away grabbing her wand and stepping past the Professor.

"I don't know. Can you?" Hermione doesn't wait for an answer.

The little brunette had considered Minerva friend since the shortly after they had met, she still did, it made it hard that she now knew the woman she just left sobbing in the medical wing in her mother. Vaguely she realised that was probably where she got her own stubborn streak from, from a very stubborn Scot. With a sigh and unshed tears swimming in her eyes she practically sprinted back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione went and got into the bed that felt more like her own than the one she had spent the last 12 years in. Curling up she let out a soft groan as she relaxed her sore muscles the pain level spiking slightly, the bruises weren't going away in a hurry. No sooner was she finally comfortable did a little black cat pop up in front of her face startling her slightly. Smiling happily the little girl pulled the cat into her arms and rubbed her face on the little black kitten.

"Nox, you wouldn't believe the week i've had so far." Hermione mumbled into soft fur before the little cat nestled in under her chin and gave a little meet.

Hermione didn't need to explain which was good because she fell asleep almost the same moment Nox began purring in her ear. She slept better the next few hours than she had since she had lost consciousness. She woke up a little late and very hungry, a part of her didn't feel like eating, her mind still reeling from learning of her parentage but a bigger of her, namely her empty stomach was screaming at her to have breakfast.

Struggling of her bed at 6 she got her school uniform, a pair of pants and her white shirt along with tie, underwear and socks and went into the bathroom. Hermione poured herself a bath in the tub and sank down into the hot water quietly glad she got up when she did so she could enjoy a hot bath in peace. She soaked for almost a half hour before soaping and washing off and getting out of the water. Hermione dried off and slowly got dressed, she was just drying her hair with a spell when the first few girls stumbled tiredly into the bathroom. Hermione made her escape.

Putting on her shoes and outer robe Hermione grabbed up her wand and the kitten, kissing Nox on the nose before setting her back on the bed. She was mildly unhappy with having to leave Nox but the little cat had outgrown her pocket. With a mumbled 'see you' to the little cat Hermione left the dorm and the common room and made her way down to the Great Hall.

She had almost made it to her table when she was abruptly, yet gently spun around and lips met her own in a chaste brief kiss. Hermione didn't even have to look to know exactly who it was, which was good because the move made her aching head spin. She stumbled sideways slightly but Ren easily steadied her.

"Ren do you want Minerva to lose her mind on you again?" Hermione grumble though a half smile played on her lips.

"I'm just so happy to see you awake Kid. How are you feeling?" Ren tucked a bit of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Oh since that kiss i'm 100%." Hermione chuckled and Ren winked.

"Are you flirting with me?" Ren teases only to be interrupted by a young Slytherin

"She's 12 Ren. 12 Year olds don't flirt." Aria Devereux stepped up beside her sister.

"I don't know, ma bichette, you seem to flirt quite a bit with that git Malfoy." Ren slung an arm around Aria's shoulder, Hermione smiled at how close the two seemed regardless of the age gap.

"I only flirt with Malfoy because he is always sitting so close to Daphne Greengrass." Aria pipes up boldly and Ren looks a little shocked before laughing.

"And you say 12 year olds don't flirt." Ren chuckles and the Hermione smirks.

"Well Hermione doesn't, far too busy for that nonsense. Am I right?" Aria smiles at Hermione who nods grinning a little cheekily.

"Exactly, besides Aria is 11 until end of January, 11 year olds are totally wild." Hermione says playfully looking at the two sisters, the little one laughing along with her sister.

"I guess that was so long ago that I just don't remember." Hermione and Aria both roll their eyes playfully at Ren's dramatic sigh.

"Whatever, its almost food time. Come on fatty." Aria says playfully tugging on Ren's robes.

"I'm really glad you're ok Hermione, Ren was very worried about you." Aria spoke up before turning to leave. Hermione had noticed Daphne walk in a moment ago and stop staring at the three witches though mostly Aria.

Hermione on impulse reached out and gently snagged Aria's robe stopping her from turning away. Ignoring the confused and questioning look on the girls face Hermione leaned in and pressed a little kiss to the other brunette's lips. Pulling back slightly Hermione smirks at the stunned look on the younger girls face and has to stifle a chuckle.

"Daphne was watching. Or more she still is only she is kind of glaring at me." Hermione whispers in Arias ear who then brightens.

"You were trying to make her jealous on purpose? You think it worked?" Aria excited excitedly and Ren rolled her eyes.

"A pretty girl just kissed you and you're more worried about if Daphne is jealous. Gee, mon lapin, get your priorities right." Hermione laughed at Ren's exasperation.

"Yes I think it worked. Get going and I will see you both later no doubt." Hermione smiles and moves to the table as the two sisters head for them over table.

Sitting down Hermione shifts a little on the seat her muscles aching but she doesn't let it get to her. She looks up to see Ren and Aria talking with Daphne and cant help rolling her eyes. Personally Hermione thought anyone under the age of at least was too young to worry about dating and romance but at the same time she wasn't against helping out a friend, or at least someone who would be her friend if not for house's and blood status'.

 _Time jump here, forward to 4th year._

For the rest of that week, in fact for the rest of that year and the three that followed it Hermione and Minerva didn't speak outside of class. Hermione had vowed to wait until the woman told her want she wanted to know but Minerva seemed adamant not to say a word on the matter. Of course the professor had no idea that Hermione even knew that she and Bellatrix were her mothers. Hermione wanted the woman to have enough balls, enough desire, to be honest with her.

Regardless of all the 'mama drama' which is what Ren had often called it in the letters they sent to one another after Ren graduated, Hermione kept up with everything else, she was a formidable duellist just as her mother had been. She made the team every year and had even managed to make it to the 3v3 team this year. So far 4th year was looking good for her, she still didn't have any friends outside of Aria really but she didn't mind that so much. Nox was plenty good company while the witch was studying or sneaking out to train.

In stead of the Dark Tower Hermione had stumbled upon a hidden room on the 7th floor, the Room of Requirement she had learned, which much better accommodated her needs. She no long had to conjure her own targets as the room would do that for her and the space was great. The best part was the fact that unless someone was specifically looking for her outside the room then no one could find her.

It was the Monday before their first match of the year, they were starting with Uagadou School of Magic this year and the match was on the coming Friday. Hermione had learned from the last three years that Uagadou had some of the nicest students they had come across. Many of the students, easily 90% of them, were native of Africa and seemed to simply have an inane desire to share what ever they had. They were very polite and always bowed deep unlike so many of the other schools.

Hermione was looking forward to training as she bounded down onto the pitch after her classes and stretched out. She had really come into herself in the last few years, puberty hit and with the monthly friend and raging hormones her body developed as well. She had actually had to owl Ren to get the French brunette to take her bra shopping when she developed appropriately sized, or as Ren so crassly put it, 'a nice handful of tit'. Like so many days before then Hermione found herself wondering why she was even friends with Ren.

That was one of the few days Ren and Hermione had actually spent together after Ren graduated. The blue eyed brunette had gotten into the Auror Program and had apparently fallen madly in love with a woman named Nymphadora. Hermione had met Nymphadora on one of the other occasions that the two brunettes had gotten together. She could easily see that the two were a perfect fit and Hermione had gotten along with the Metamorphmagus very well.

The only things that remained constant in Hermione's life were Nox and her scar, though a lot thinner and whiter it was still very visible but it didn't bother her much. Nox was always not far from Hermione, she followed her to classes and would wait outside for her or she would simply wait in either the Great Hall or the Library. It was odd but the cat definitely seemed to know Hermione's schedule. Nox was currently standing on the pitch next to Hermione as the girl stretched out.

Hermione was soon, slowly, joined by her team. This year was finally all knew members, the teams of the past being replaced by people who had focussed more or tried harder. There were 3 4th years including Hermione Katherine Trimble who was a Hufflepuff and Slytherin by named Michael Denrith. They were both on the 5s team. Along with the 4th years there were 2 5th years. Malcolm and Malia Fredrickson, twins from Ravenclaw, Malia was on the 5s and Malcolm was a sub.

Taylor Gurdor and Finn Remington were the 2 6th years that were on the 3s with Hermione, Taylor got the job as shield for the two teenage girls which he often joked about. Ella Mitchells was the 3rd 6th year and the second sub. 7th Year provided them with Angela Lincoln who was the teams number one this year and Trent Matthews who was the last 5. Gurdor, Remington and Matthews all being Ravenclaws while Lincoln and Mitchell's were Gryffindor.

"Finally you're all here, and Nox I see. Granger cant you keep the cat in Gryffindor Tower?" Coach Snape grumbles and Hermione grins and picks up the cat rubbing her face on it.

"This cat? You think this cat can be chained?" Hermione actually went so far as to toss the little cat at Snape who quickly and gently caught her, Nox meowed and pushed her head up under Severus' chin.

"I suppose she will even be in the stands cheering you on again this year Granger?" Severus sighed dejected but anyone could see this was one of the rare moments where he was in a somewhat playful mood.

"Come off it, Professor, Nox has been there with Granger ever since 1st year when those Durmstrang guys nearly killed her." Aria and Daphne who had officially been dating for a year now, were there to watch practice for Hermione's sake.

"Of course Miss Devereux, who else would protect one of the few people that actually need it if not for Nox and your dear sister." Severus points out and the group of 12 all chuckle.

"Alright enough chit chat though, lets practice, we only have today and Wednesday before the first match." Snape calls more seriously as the partners up at random Nox was small for her age and was easily able to perch up on Severus' shoulder without a problem.

For the next hour and half they would have 1v1 matches 3 rounds a piece before switching partners and the they would group up for 5v5 for the last half an hour. Once done Hermione was joined with Aria and Daphne, they didn't often hang out with the Gryffindor but Hermione always enjoyed the times they did hang out. It was pleasant spending time with the young couple, the Slytherin girls rarely fought.

"So... did she tell you?" Daphne asked suddenly the question seemed random but Hermione smirked.

"Come on she did didn't she! What's the big secret?" Aria asked glaring at the other brunette.

"Gee you guys cant just hang out with me for me you just want the gossip? Cold." Hermione huffed and both girls pressed into her on either side.

"You're both ridiculous. If you would just wait two more weeks you would find out exactly what Ren is keeping from you." Hermione points out seriously.

Hermione knew exactly what the two wanted to know, Ren had sent her a letter a few days ago and the young couple had been hounding Hermione ever since. Apparently Ren had taken it upon herself to tease Aria and Daphne with the withheld information. It was no big deal, Ren was just planning to propose to Nym is all.

"She told her best friend but refuses to tell her favourite sister." Aria pouts and straightens up letting Hermione walk alone again as she tugs her girlfriend too her.

"She will tell you soon enough she is just enjoying messing with you." Hermione chuckles at the two pouting girls.

"That's low. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Hermione snickers at that entirely amused.

"It depends on how you look at it. Get to Dinner, she will tell you soon enough." Hermione urges the two into the Great Hall and towards Slytherin table.

With matching pouts the two slightly younger witches walked off to their table and left Hermione to move to Gryffindor table. Hermione sat and pulled Nox from the bench and into her lap rubbing her ears while she waited for the hall to fill and everyone else to be seated before dinner turned up on the table. Finally when the food arrived the not so little but still kind of short brunette filled a plate and began to eat.

As with every night Hermione could feel piercing emerald eyes on her and part of her wondered if Minerva just watched to make sure she ate or for some other reason. Hermione wanted so desperately to think the older woman cared for her as a mother should her daughter but Minerva still refused to tell the truth and didn't even try to talk to her any more Part of Hermione wanted to rebel in some way that would force the woman to give her some attention but she wasn't the type. If she wasn't duelling, practising or competing, or learning then she wasn't interested.

She had no idea if she rathered boys over girls, neither had really appealed to her yet so she avidly avoided all conversation on the subject of romance. She knew enough to be able to spot when someone had a crush and she was a little annoyed to learn that Ronald Weasley, the biggest thorn in her side, was showing signs of harbouring such feelings. Hermione had no problem shutting him down when he approached her.

Instead of dallying with her dinner like she might usually she instead tucked in and filled up before leaving the hall a bit early. The reason for doing so was that she had promised to write Ren back no later than this evening and she was hoping that if she got the letter done quickly enough she could sneak up to the 7th floor without waiting for everyone to go to sleep. Once in her room she set to work on the letter, it probably took her a total of 15 minutes to write it out and seal it up in an envelope ready for the owl tomorrow morning. Once done she stowed the letter beside her bed and headed out for the 7th floor, Nox a shadow at her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday finally got here, Hermione had been anxious for it since she had assured her spot on the team. It was the same for the previous years as well, she would make the team and then get over excited about the first match. Ren said it was because her first match with Durmstrang had scarred her mentally as well because apparently she was never that excited for the rest of the year. Hermione didn't know what to think about it but either way she was anxious for the match and she practically inhaled her breakfast.

Once done she made it to the meeting point before anyone was ready, Nox was already sitting out there in the sun and meowed when she got there. Hermione scooped the little cat up in her arms and kissed her little furry face happily. Nox playfully swiped at Hermione's nose just as Severus walked out and practically snatched the cat from the young witches hands and unceremoniously shoved the little creature into his robes.

"You know Coach, I'd almost think you like Nox, I mean you did extend your robe pocket just for her." Hermione spoke up grinning.

"Tell a soul and you will never see the light of day again." Severus pipes up menacingly but Hermione just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well I think you will just have to get over it. Professor Snape has a soft spot for pussy-cats." Hermione teases and Severus narrows his eyes before smirking.

"You have a filthy mind Granger. I see what you did there." Coach Snape shakes his head as if its in poor taste.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just think you like the cat." Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes again amused that Snape seemed so relaxed with her.

Even though he was her Professor and Coach and he definitely didn't favour her in classes or in regard to the team Severus had warmed up to the little brunette considerably. He had gotten rather protective after first year and the Durmstrang team had almost killed her. She still sometimes thinks about that day, she hadn't even seen it coming and yet angry teenage boys her are encourage to be brutal almost took her life simply because a little girl was a bit better and magic and not ok with taking their crap.

Now Severus hovered like no ones business but Hermione didn't really mind, she enjoyed the coach's company, he didn't sugar coat things. He was busy grumbling about everyone taking too long after breakfast when finally they started to trickle out of the castle. The headmaster was the last one to show up and like always he gave Hermione a look. It was the same before every match, Minerva would ask Albus to give the little brunette her good-luck

It got to the point where Albus wouldn't say it, he wouldn't have to, Hermione just knew. He knew she knew it was Minerva but he didn't know she knew that Minerva was her mother or that Bellatrix was even. Sometimes it amused her to know end that they foolishly felt safe enough to talk about her parentage at her death bed. Idiots. Hermione was still waiting though, for Minerva to talk to her, to explain anything too her regarding what Hermione already knows.

Once everything was sorted out and the team was all ready they made their way up to the Headmasters office where they all grabbed the designated Port-key Each Headmaster or Headmistress of each school had a port-key for each of the 10 other schools. Today they arrived in Africa holding a small African carving of a lion, just big enough for the team and the Coach and Headmaster to grab hold before it activated.

Now the team was standing in the center of a native village in the middle of Botswana somewhere, they all knew that the village was a front. They held a few classes there but below ground was where the school really was. It got hot in this part of Southern Africa so a long time ago the founder of the school managed to expand on the abandoned mines below and carve out an entire underground school. Hermione always enjoyed the tour of this place.

They were greeted by the Headmaster who was always happy to have visitors, that was probably the best bit about Uagadou, everyone was so humble and nice. The tour was brief but the Headmaster took them all back up where they were encouraged to join a friendly game of football(soccer) Hermione jumped at the chance and soon the whole team had joined some of the native students in a friendly game.

When lunch rolled around most of the team was a little bit anxious about the food choices but Hermione simply dug in. She placed on her plate Ugali which was a cooked ball of maize flour which was also a type of porridge and with it she added cooked cabbage and a few chunks of chicken. Grabbing a bowl she added some cubed watermelon before sitting down with a 5th year she had met the year before. Severus noted thankfully that the rest of the team followed suit but was a little amused to see they all had the same dishes as Hermione.

Lunch was filled with chatter and friendly banter with the opposing team and the Hogwarts team was definitely amused to hear the many anecdotes from the African team. When lunch was over they all headed up above ground where the Ministry Officials were already waiting in a field outside the village. In Uagadou there were no platforms instead the grass of the field was magically cut short and the stands were erected.

Angela was first up and she stood at her end waiting for the last of the spectators to take there seats, she like everyone else who wasn't native to Africa was sweating rather heavily even in only her tank top and pants. Black clothes sucked immensely in Africa for the most part but no matter how often the team complained Severus refused to order a uniform simply for the Uagadou match. Fortunately it was highly unlikely to have to return a second time even if Hogwarts and Uagadou made the championships.

Finally Angela was allowed to step up along with the young witch from the opposing team and both smiled politely before presenting wands and respectfully bowing. When the round was called to start it became clear the amount of talent both witch's possessed. The speed of their casting was incredible but Hermione noticed neither cast non-verbals. To date neither had cast non-verbal spells in an official match, not during try outs or practice. She knew she was capable and that was all that mattered, if she was having a hard time in a duel she would do what she could but being in a team of 3 or 5 made it unlikely she would be that hard-pressed.

First round went to Uagadou when Angela found herself faced with a fierce African Rock Python, the oppositions personal touch to _Serpensortia._ Angela didn't let it get to her a second time though and manage to take out the next two rounds with a combination of _Avis,_ which Angela had managed to adjust with a subtle transfiguration spell which turned the birds into butterflies which caught the girls attention long enough that Angela was able to disarm her. Third round was won simply by battering the African girls shield until it was too week to stand up to her _Stupefy_ and once stunned she was easily immobilised and effectively disarmed.

With the match one the opposing team congratulated the Hogwarts team which was met with a group of happy smiles and good-lucks for the next rounds. Finally the 3s were up and Hermione got into position, Taylor standing between Finn and Hermione. They presented wands and bowed in the usual fashion, Hogwarts had a policy to always bow with respect regardless of how distastefully the other team acted, it was easy to respect the African team though.

The round started in Uagadou's favour but quickly turned in Hogwarts favour when Hermione cast a series of _Avis_ and _Serpensortia,_ the brunette knew her speed was impressive so it wasn't surprising to see the impressed looks on the opposing team naturally they were distracted long enough that Finn and Taylor were able to disarm the opposing teams shield and from there the round was won for Hogwarts.

Second round went to Uagadou when the shield too a well paying risk and the three opposing members sent a sudden fast barrage of _Stupefy_ at Taylor, when his shield charm broke the stunner that hit him had him dropping his wand which counted as disarmed no matter how quickly he might have been able to pick it up. From there they managed to get enchanted rope around Finn and Hermione found an _Expelliarmus_ sneaking in before she managed to get her shield up.

With a chorus of playful banter between the Africans and the English they gathered themselves and got back to it, presenting wands, bowing and duelling. As it worked for them last Round the Africans tried the same strategy again which only resulted in a sadly quick round in Hogwarts favour as the English team timed it almost perfectly casting a threesome of disarming spells that met their targets as the stunner's from the opposing team made contact with shields they had managed to get up before they could hit. 3V3 went to Hogwarts and in a show of good sportsmanship the Uagadou team sent up a series of red, green, yellow and blue sparks.

The Hogwarts team cheered the African team before the 5s lined up for their match. Angela was still sweating but so was the rest of the team including Severus and Albus who were still in their heavy robes. For a moment Hermione wondered why the men didn't simply cast a cooling charm on their robes but it was probably for the same reason the team didn't, it was too distracting trying to maintain it and duel at the same time. After wand presentation and the bow the round was on.

The 5v5 typically took the longest of the all the matches as there were so many factors, the Shields were typically very good at their jobs in 5s but eventually someone would mess up or something would happen. As it was with the current round, the Uagadou team had the right strategy of two against one while the shield protected from the other attacks. It was a taxing strategy for both teams Shields but it worked and Hogwarts ended up immobile or disarmed or both. Second round was a different strategy where the shield did his job perfect while the other 4 team members cast _Serpensortia_ coupled with _Gemino_.

Hermione didn't even know it was possible to duplicate creatures but clearly based off the growing amount of Death Adders advancing on the Hogwarts team it clearly was. She supposed it was because the snakes weren't true creatures but instead were conjured. It was an interesting strategy and it worked very well as the Hogwarts team were too busy trying to stem the advancing reptilian assault to stop the disarming curses sent at them. They were all impressed with the technique and when the Hogwarts team found themselves wandless they couldn't help but applaud the Africans of their win.

With two of the three rounds won the 3 was more for fun for both teams and they cast a great many a spell while still remaining mildly serious, after all they were scored on this by the Ministry. The round was won by Hogwarts by a fault when Africans conceded by stepping off the designated duelling space. They had happily been dancing with butterflies that Angela had conjured, the Hogwarts team joined them when the round was called.

It almost bothered Severus to see his team acting as such but at the same time he knew that Uagadou was a unique school and thus team as far as how polite and happy the students were so he couldn't really fault his team for having so much fun with them. They took the necessary rounds seriously so he really had no problem, the Ministry on the other hand were perpetually frustrated. Not only Hogwarts but also Beaubatons and Mucumba, the Brazilian school, were this playful with the Africans.

Another hour was spent in Africa before the team returned back to Scotland and the castle, once there they went down to the Quidditch pitch for a meeting. Albus remained in his office while the team headed out onto the grass, Severus let the little cat out of his pocket where she ran over to Hermione and scaled her clothing. Hermione ignored the sharp little claws digging into her flesh as Nox climbed her and happily nuzzled the cats face when Nox was finally cradled in her arms.

"Alright guys, you have two weeks then we are headed to America, Lake's Institute don't give a tour so we wont be leaving until after lunch so you will get to rest up for a half a day." Severus explained, the team was slightly disappointed at not getting to see the magical school in Massachusetts.

Hermione had read that a woman who had supposed been hung for witch craft in the 1600's had founded the school and warded it from muggles, they had tried hard to prevent the witch trials in Salem but it ended up with muggles killing muggles and so they stayed out of it. Apparently in those days they couldn't tell a witch from a stick almost and they would often interrogate anyone accused. The safest way to get out of being tried as a witch was to accuse someone else. The whole affair was sordid and depressing.

Alice had founded the school shortly after her supposed execution, it was unclear exactly how she had faked her death and she had been hung, or so the executioners thought. Regardless she founded the school and recruited true magic folk who she taught until they were able to teach and eventually they established specialisations and drew up a curriculum. Now today Lake's Institute was a well running school and much like Hogwarts had four houses.

"Who is after Lake's?" Finn spoke up after a moment and Severus pulled a roll of parchment from his robe and unrolled it.

"Looks like Beaubatons at Hogwarts." He states rolling the parchment back up.

"Oh the French ladies... nice." Taylor spoke up only for the majority of the team to roll there eyes at him.

"Well I hope you get thrashed by them Taylor." Hermione pipes up only slightly serious.

"If I lose you lose, toots." Taylor points out with a grin.

"Toots? Merlin's balls, get up to the castle the lot of you." Severus huffs out at them in exasperation.

The team all laugh and head up chatting together about their success for the day, winning the 1v1 and the 3v3 was always good but it could be better. Only upon entering the castle did they split up and go to their respective tables, Ella and Angela sat with their friends while Hermione simply found a space with her year group. It didn't take long for the food to appear and Hermione tucked in happily.

Only once her plate was full and she had enough food to give to the little cat sitting in her lap did she decided to begin inhaling her own food. After each match she almost always gave Ronald a run for his money when it came to eating. She found herself half starved more often than not and ate quickly. Ronald had commented on it a few times and it seemed that tonight was going to be another one of those sometimes.

"Geez Granger, how is a boy ever going to find you attractive when you eat like that." The red-head half laughed. Hermione had the manners to swallow before speaking.

"Not interested that so it doesn't matter does it? I'm hungry so i'm eating. That's how it works." Hermione shrugged and went back to eating.

"Yeah but... its kind of gross for a girl to eat like that." Ron tried again much more seriously.

"If its gross then don't watch me." Hermione huffed out annoyed at this point.

Ronald shut up at that point, he had no real argument after all, he certainly didn't need to watch Hermione eat. Besides realistically outside of full cheeks its not like she was being obscene, she certainly didn't smack her lips or moan unnecessarily like Ron did when he ate pretty much anything. Hermione settled back down and ate until she was full which meant she was done before desert have even showed up. Even as hungry as she got her stomach capacity wouldn't allow her to eat too much.

When she was done she headed up to her dorm and went to bath, she had to get all the days sweat off her body as it was beginning to irritate her. Once that was done and she was dressed in her bed clothes she went to her bed where Nox was sitting grooming herself. On the bed was a small pile of notes that she assumed came from Minerva for all the classes she missed that day. They may not openly acknowledge one another any more but it was clear that the older woman understood Hermione's need to do the work.

Hermione climbed on the bed and set to work writing the required essays well into the night eventually she decided to finish the rest tomorrow night and she settled into bed figuring she would rather sleep than train that night. She slept through the night and woke up fabulously rested, getting up and getting dressed in casual wear. Not only was it a Saturday, it was also a Hogsmead day and Hermione had to stock up on chocolate. She found that went Flow visited she got awful cramps and only chocolate seemed to help.

Getting dressed the young brunette practically bounced down to breakfast where she had porridge as she usually did. She was still eating when Ron sat down beside her and fidget nervously while she tried her hardest to ignore him. Finally he seemed to pluck up enough courage and he took a deep breath before speaking.

"So I know I haven't been the nicest to you or what ever but... I think we could go on a date." He practically blurts out and Hermione chokes on her mouthful of cereal. Ronald has the grace to pat her on the back as she recovers.

"That's nice Ronald but, two things... first you have been a complete arse to be in the past and second i'm pretty sure I said just last night that i'm not interested in dating anyone." Hermione explains her voice slightly raspy.

"So... you are gay then? Rumors are true? That's why you spent all that time with the Devereux sisters?" Ron asks seriously like he is trying to figure something serious out.

"Ron i'm not anything, I can honestly not tell you because I don't know. I'm just not interested." Hermione sighed heavily no longer as hungry as she had been.

"Right... well ok then." Ron says disbelievingly before getting up and walking away.

Nox chooses that moment to jump up into the little brunettes lap where Hermione proceeds to rub her ears for a moment before scooping the cat up and standing up. As always the little cat was ready to follow the witch anywhere she went so Hermione only carried the cat out of the castle before setting her down. The damp ground didn't seem to bother the little cat in the slightest as she trotted slightly ahead of the brunette on their wait to fetch chocolate.

* * *

 **As far as the other little known school are concerned ive been taking some creative liberties also. Fantastic beasts is based in New York i think, for what ive read, but also read that the American school isnt in NY so, to be a cheeky bastard after reading about JK's little joke about Salem Witch's Institute i got got inspired. Alice Lake is apparently a woman who was hung in Mass for being a witch, i think this was before the Salem Witch Trials but i used that whole bit for the school. Lake's Institute is based in Mass and all that blah blah...**

 **As for Uagadou it is more likely that that school would potentially be based in Northwestern Africa in Mali and i think the name is most likely derived from Ouagadougou but again i took creative liberties.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ren/Nym/Hermione interaction. some Min/Hermione some Hermione/Ginny... ok look there is a solid amount of conversation in this one haha. Enjoy.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

It was a week after the Uagadou match when Hermione was again in Hogsmead, this time she was sitting outside the Three Broomsticks grumbling about period pain to Nox who was sitting on her knee nibbling a piece of Honeydukes chocolates. She was slightly hunched in the gently falling snow when another wave of cramps happened, she was mid pain filled groan when a pair of lips met her own.

Startled she leaned back suddenly and bumped her head on the side of the tavern. Groaning this time from the pain in her head she looked up to see sparkling blue eyes and a next to her best friend a woman with bubble-gum pink hair. Hermione smacked at Ren in annoyance with her free hand while rubbing her head with the other one before casting a glare at Nym.

"I know what you're thinking, any normal woman would be annoyed to see their fiancee kissing someone else. I hate to tell you though, I think its kind of cute. You guys are like sisters that kiss or something weird." Nym spoke up completely amused by the glare the girl was giving her.

"Hardly, we kissed like twice in the history of our friend-... wait... Fiancee? Ren you asked her?!" Hermione was suddenly excited as she turned back to Ren, forgetting all about the period pain or the bump on her head as she stood up. Nox sat on the warm spot Hermione just vacated.

"No... she got the drop on me." Ren pouts causing Nym to laugh and pull her girl in under her arm.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Aria and Daph have been driving me mad." Hermione practically bounced over and hugged the two women before her.

"I'm so happy for you both." Hermione chimed as her friends returned the hug.

"Thanks, Mi." Nym and Ren spoke at the same time only making the brunette chuckle.

"No way, that's the best news i've had all year." Hermione beamed happily at the older couple.

"Come on, lets get a drink and we can get caught up! I want to hear about Uagadou." Ren spoke cheerily leading her best friend and her best girl into the tavern.

The trio spent the better part of the rest of the afternoon catching up, Hermione didn't have a whole lot to tell mostly just a recount of the match against the African team a week prior and the fact that Minerva was still avoiding her like the plague. Neither Ren nor Nym knew about Hermione true parentage, she hadn't exactly wanted to talk about it seeing as her living mother didn't even want her.

Nym and Ren mostly talked about work, they had joked about how Professor Lupin had tried very hard to date Nym even after she explained she was with Ren. The fact that Nym was dating one of his recent students irked him and he didn't hide the fact which only seemed to amuse both the women. Ren said she was thoroughly enjoying being an Auror even though her Trainer was a total arse.

When it came time to part way Hermione got a little sour about it, her only other real friends were Aria and Daphne though they were also Draco Malfoy's friends and he didn't like Hermione. It was kind of amusing, he disliked her for being a 'know it all mud-blood' only she was definitely a half-blood and his cousin on top of that. Of course she was aware that Nym was her cousin also, which was a big part of why she liked the woman so much.

"Don't fret, we will catch up again soon. We are hoping to Marry next summer and you have to be my best man." Ren spoke excitedly as they walked out of the Tavern Nox on Nym's shoulder.

"I'll work on developing trans-gender transfiguration then will I? Oh! Or maybe a potion." Hermione teased only for Nym and Ren both to roll their eyes at the young brunette.

"What ever, you could get over it and ask McGonagall about it, i'm sure she would know how you can sport a cock." Ren piped up and Hermione scowled.

"Yes I have little doubt she would know all about it, you know we don't talk any more" Hermione sighed Ren pouted slightly.

"I know, I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me why." Ren knew she was hitting low but it had been a bit of a sour spot for a while now.

"Its not that I don't trust you Ren, its just that I don't find I care enough about the information to let you know." Hermione grumbled and Ren's eyes hardened.

"Then if you don't care why cant you tell me?" Ren retorted looking upset now.

"Fuck Ren. Dammit Fine you want to know why we don't talk? Because she is a coward and she doesn't give a fuck about me. You're marrying my cousin. That's right, Nym is my cousin because I am Bellatrix Black's and Minerva McGonagall's child. She has never wanted me and she wont even tell me the truth, she just pretends I don't exist." Hermione whisper yelled and both her friends were taken aback, Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"Mi... I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed." Ren apologised almost immediately and pulled the smaller brunette into a hug.

"You're my cousin? I... what else do you know?" Nym asks sounding stunned but her red hair and crackling blue eyes showed just how upset she really was.

"Nothing much. Albus gifted me Bellatrix's engagement ring in 1st year so I assume that they were married but I don't know anything else, she wont talk to me." Hermione sniffled before rubbing her face on Ren's shoulder.

"I... i'm going to talk to my mother about this. Maybe she knows something." Nym says after a moment on contemplative silence.

"Please... please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know." Hermione pleads stepping back from Ren slightly when the other brunette gives her a confused look.

"Why not?" Ren frowns trying to figure it out.

"Because Ren, I want her to tell me because she wants to tell me... I don't want to call her out... I... I want her to want me." Hermione sniffles and wipes her face on the sleeve of her purple wool sweater.

"Baby girl..." Ren croaks out before they are both sobbing again, Ren was the only one Hermione ever talked to about how her adoptive parents didn't want her.

Nymphadora gathered them both in her own arms and let them cry, Ren for Hermione and Hermione for the fact her own mother doesn't seem to want her. They stayed this way for several long minutes before Hermione shook her head and stepped back, Ren snuggled into Nymphadora still sniffling. Nymphadora gently reached out to Hermione and cupped her jaw making her look up at the Metamorphmagus.

"I'm going to talk to my mother, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone ok, but I think we both need to know what's really going on with all of this. I don't think my mum will know much though, there is no way she would ignore a niece. Aunt Cissa either." Nymphadora speaks gently not wanting to further upset her cousin.

"Thank you. Please make sure she doesn't say anything." Hermione pleads gently and Nym nods and smiles.

"Of course, and you definitely have to be in our wedding now little cousin." Nym smiles fondly at the young witch who she had already liked but suddenly liked a hell of a lot more now she knew she was truly family.

"Wait, how do you know if she wont tell you?" Ren suddenly speaks up another confused frown on her face.

"First year when I was in the hospital bed after the Durmstrang team nearly killed me Coach and Minerva and the Headmaster were arguing about it. Suppose they didn't realise I was awake." Hermione shrugged and reached up lifting the little black cat from her cousins shoulder.

"You've known all this time and haven't said anything?" Ren was shocked but Hermione just nodded.

"Its like I said, I want her to want me enough to tell me the truth herself." Hermione explained softly and they both nodded.

"Little babe that has to be torture." Ren whispers her own eyes watery though she could later deny it. Ren Devereux does not cry.

"You have no idea. Write me ok, I need to go lay down these cramps are killing me." Hermione grumbles rubbing her tummy low which makes both the women in front of her chuckle lightly.

"Bye, Mi. Good-luck at Lake's next week!" Nym says now in a much lighter happier tone, the heaviness of moments ago melting away.

"Thanks, I have hope we will thrash them." Hermione puffed out her chest a little arrogantly which made her friends laughs. Hermione was anything but arrogant.

"Bye Kid. I'll write you the plans for the wedding and if you like you can go ahead and tell Aria and Daphne, we are going to tell my parents tomorrow anyway." Ren beams happily at her brunette friend as she leans slightly into her future wife.

"Congratulations you beautiful creatures." Hermione blew them both a kiss before turning and heading up towards the village, in all honesty she was cold and emotionally drained.

Hermione had gone back to the dorms and stashed her chocolate supply in her trunk before laying down on the bed and taking a nap. The morning had wore her out and she decided that since she was caught up on homework and was planning to practice after dinner that she would simply take a nap. When she woke up it was right before dinner time so she stretched out fixed her hair and headed down to the Great Hall.

She was just turning to head down the steps when Minerva turned and they collided. Neither lost their footing but when they realised who had bumped into who the atmosphere became slightly charged. Hermione stared at the older woman and waited as if expecting the Professor suddenly spill the beans about everything. Minerva cleared her throat and side stepped the young brunette before looking her in the eye. Eye contact was rare between the two and it made Hermione slightly hopeful.

"I apologise Miss Granger, I wasn't watching where I was going." Minerva says in an emotionless tone, she didn't miss the pain flashing in chocolate eyes.

"Miss Granger still huh... Don't worry about it Professor." Hermione sounded slightly deflated to her own ears.

"Hermione I... I wish we could go back to being friends." Minerva tries and Hermione shakes her head.

"Me too Professor but we both know that's not going to happen until you tell me what I deserve to know." Hermione's tone is flat if not a little gentle.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. Why do you need to know a d-dead woman so badly?" Minerva internally hated herself that her voice cracked.

"Professor if you found out that the people you lived with, people you considered your parents weren't actually your parents wouldn't you want to know who gave birth to you? Why you were given up in the first place?" Hermione knew she wasn't being fair, could see the pain in the emerald stare.

"No doubt it was for a good reason." Minerva looks away as she says this, she couldn't stand to look at those eyes any more.

"I would think it would be my place to judge that since I was the one that as given up... discarded." Hermione's stare turns hard and Minerva swallows thickly, she has done such a good job of screwing things up for this girl. Her own daughter who she couldn't bare to look at.

"Perhaps it would be. Perhaps I don't like the idea of the judgement you would no doubt pass. Things are better this way." Minerva's voice was low but thankfully it didn't crack again.

"Good-bye Minerva." Hermione got out and turned away before she said something she would regret, she felt her soul rent asunder.

"You have her eyes you know... in fact, you look a spitting image of her when she was in school only with brown hair." Minerva couldn't see the tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks for the second time that day.

"Don't talk about her... please don't be so cruel." Hermione sobbed out unable to handle being told she looked like Bellatrix if her mother wouldn't even tell her who it was that gave life to her.

"I'm sorry." Minerva whispered, Hermione barely caught the apology before going into the Great Hall wiping her cheeks, the tears wouldn't stop.

She was still wiping her face when the food appeared, Nox had thankfully stayed in the dorms, no doubt the little cat would be having a fit seeing her human so upset. Finally giving up on trying to stem the tears Hermione let them fall as she cried silently and put a piece of meat pie on her plate. She was still nibbling at it when Harry spoke to her from across the table, she hadn't even realised she was sitting near Harry and Ron.

"Um... Hermione are you ok?" The green eyed boy spoke up. His mother Lily had given him a stern talking to over the summer after over hearing himself and Ron talking about Hermione.

"Fine." Hermione mumbles stuffing a piece of pie in her mouth, she wasn't hungry and food tasted no better than mud but she couldn't not eat, she refused to be one of those people that let emotions upset her health.

"Really cause you're kind of crying and... yeah." Harry tried again.

"PMSing." Hermione speaks up wiping her face on her sleeve again before going back to her dirt pie.

"Hermione I know we aren't friends or anything but are you sure you are OK? We've practically lived together for three years and i've never seen you just randomly crying over your period." Ginny Weasley spoke up from her spot beside Harry at the table. Harry and Ron were both red faced when Hermione looked up and shrugged.

"Its nothing that matters Ginny but thanks for the concern." Hermione says not unkindly but her tone also held a certain amount of finality.

"Alright well... I know we aren't really friends or what ever and I know you don't know my mother but, she knows of you through myself and the twins owl her sometime. She would be a trustworthy ear you could tell your problems too. I mean or you could write your own parents." Ginny seemed to fumble over her words. The offer was sweet but it was soured by the girls last words and Hermione snorted.

"Yeah no I cant. If that were the case this conversation wouldn't be happening." Hermione looked away and deciding she had had enough she stood and left the Great Hall.

Instead of going back to her room or even to the 7th floor Hermione turned and left the castle all together. She needed some air and some space and time to clear her head. Today had been a double edged sword for Hermione, on one side she had finally come clean to her best friends and her cousin seemed to take it well but on the other side it had been a total emotional roller coaster. It was hurting more and more just seeing Minerva every day and knowing the woman doesn't want her.

Before she knew it she had made it to the edge of the lake where she looked out at the smooth surface reflecting the moon. She was staring through tears when a ripple on the surface had Hermione looking down to see several young Merfolk swimming near the edge. The movements was mesmerising and she smiled slightly when one of the merpeople looked up and smiled at her. She knew the merfolk lived in the lake but she hadn't ever seen them before today.

"Some people would say the Merfolk are empaths." A deep male voice startled Hermione and she looked to the side to see a large male centaur with what must have been his colt beside him.

"Hello. They are beautiful, mesmerising to watch." Hermione says politely focusing on the centaurs.

"Indeed they are. I am afraid I must ask for your help Miss Black. There is a newborn unicorn, his mother give birth very close to a large tangle of thorny vine, his mother refuses to let either of near the foal." The stallion explains and Hermione nods immediately concerned.

"Of course but why do you think I can help?" Hermione asks gesturing towards the woods no doubt where the unicorn were.

"As you may know unicorn foals are quite trusting but the older unicorns prefer a woman's touch. We believe you will have considerably more luck. My name is Coran by the way and this is my son Dorath." Hermione was about to introduce herself when she realised that the stallion had called her Miss Black.

"Sir, you called me Miss Black, is it safe to assume you know exactly who I am?" Hermione inquires as they move quickly through the dark woods

"Yes Miss, there are many things written in the stars. We saw you many years ago." Coran explained as he lead the brunette into a large clearing, Hermione hadn't realised she had jogged the entire way making a long trip much shorter.

"Can you see if Minerva will ever fess up?" Hermione was only slightly hopeful so it wasn't terribly disappointing when Coran gave her an apologetic look.

"I am sorry Hermione Black, we cant see things like that. The foal and mare are just through those trees there a small way, we will wait here." Coran explained pointing to the far edge of the clearing.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded before walking in the pointed direction. When she came out of the clearing and through the trees a small way she was greeted by an incredible sight. She had not read much about Unicorns, she knew the basics through Care of Magical creatures but seeing the purest of white unicorn standing a few paces from her distressed golden offspring was a sight to behold.

Slowly she approached the mare making a little noise to alert the unicorn to her presence. The mare threw her head back and made a whinnying sounds when she saw the witch and shifted on her hooves. It was almost visible how relieved the mare was to see that it was a woman and not those centaurs again. Snuffling softly the mare watched as the witch walked closer to the white creature.

Hermione stopped within a few feet and admired the stunning mare before slowly reaching out with a hand. The brunette spoke softly, encouragingly, to the mare who after a long pause stepped forward and place her nose against Hermione's palm. The witch smiled brightly and stroked the creatures wonderfully elegant head before gently moving towards the badly tangled foal.

The little golden colt was deeply distressed and when Hermione got close she could see he had many cuts on his thin little legs. Speaking gently she seemed able to convince the little colt to calm down and stand still. Thankfully the little creature was quite small and after Hermione managed to untangle little legs she lifted the tiny foal and carried him out of the foals. He remained calm the entire time and when Hermione set him down beside his mother he immediately went to the mare and began to suckle.

While the foal was feeding Hermione assessed the injuries he had sustained and drew her wand, the mare threw her head and stamped a hoof in warning but Hermione ever the logical mind decided on explaining to the mare what she was doing. Less than five minutes later Hermione had managed to magically heal the cuts and gashes on the foal while he continued to suckle. Hermione stood and smiled stroking the little foals mane before turning to his mother and stroking her cheek.

When she finally returned to the centaurs they smiled glad to see her in one piece and assumed from the state of her clothes that she had managed to help the foal. Coran thanked her before offering her his arm, Hermione frowned confused but reached out and grabbed the thick limb gasping in surprise when she was swung up onto the stallions back. She was abruptly returned to the doors of Hogwarts which had been magically locked not too long ago.

Coran simply raised a large fist and knocked heavily on the doors before stepping back and waiting Hermione still astride. After several long minutes the door was unlocked and the Headmaster stepped out with a slight frown on his face until he saw Hermione and he smiled. Stepping up beside Coran Albus lifted a hand to help the young witch slide from the centaurs back.

"I apologise Headmaster, we needed to borrow you student." Coran explained simply.

"I trust she was a help?" Albus asked curiously a small smile still playing beneath his facial hair.

"Indeed she was. Thank you again Miss Black." Coran inclined his head to the witch, the title clearly surprised the old man that usually seemed to know everything.

"Goodnight Coran, Dorath." Hermione smiled at the centaurs and they trotted off back to the forest.

Hermione turned to regard the old man and he stared at her with sad almost apologetic eyes full of question. Sighing Hermione's shoulders drooped but she knew she would have to explain at least a little bit.

"I've known since I was in the medical wing in 1st grade. I wasn't asleep when you all were talking but please Headmaster. Don't tell her I know?" Hermione begs softly and the older man's eyes turn understanding.

"You need her to tell you of her own volition." He states and Hermione nods.

"I need her to want to be my mother." Hermione whispers sadly.

"Go to bed Miss Black... Tomorrow will be a brighter day." Albus gently guides the young witch into the castle.

"If you see anyone on your way up to the tower tell them you have already spoken to me." Albus adds as Hermione mumbles a goodnight and moves to head upstairs. Nodding she leaves returning to Gryffindor tower where she falls into bed and quickly finds sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Morbidly enough the Port-key for Lake's Institute was a noose, apparently according to Albus it was the noose that the schools founder had been hung with. Hermione released it as quickly as she could, it kind of gave her the willies. Once at Lakes they were lead out into a field, it apparently used to be a cotton plantation but had obviously been abandoned, probably some time around the 'death' of Mrs Lake.

Once in the field they were directed to their seats, they never got the tour of Lakes though no one really knew why. All the schools had their own secrets but still their was always the basic tour. Not that the team really minded, the America students always seemed rather uppity. It was nice to get in get the duels done and get gone again.

Once out in the field they were sat on their benches, the Minister officiators and referees still weren't there. Severus at one point explained about the tours being mostly in part because of the Ministry always being late so the schools had decided to host their competition for the day, tour and lunch before duels. At first there had been a lot of trouble with the home teams poisoning the competition.

Never anything fatal but more often than not the food would be dosed with something debilitating.

The house-elves at each school had since been ordered to dose everything they made on competition day with the Antidote to Common Potions. Occasionally the home team would get creative and the poison would be just bad enough that the antidote wouldn't catch it. Now how ever it was typically always a happy affair, the teams preferring words to poison.

It was almost a thirty minutes before the Ministry Officials showed up and finally they were able to get things under way Angelina got trashed and lost her match 0-3, a fact that Mitchell Coomer, her opposition, didn't fail to take advantage of in the form of heckling her to no end. Threes didn't fair much better with the match going to Lake's with a 1-2 in the Americans' favour, Hermione was irritated with the bad attitude of her opponents.

The 5v5 match went a little better and even though Hermione wasn't on the 5s team she was glad that the Hogwarts flawless victory knocked the Americans down a few pegs. When the duels were done and over with they all gathered together grabbed up the noose and port-keyed back to the castle. Once their they headed off to dinner with their heads hung, defeat like that left a sour taste.

They sat through dinner before going to bed, Hermione was more determined to train though if anyone realised she was training they would call her daft. She had skills she refused to use that no one knew about. That night she trained like the devil was whipping her and didn't make it back to Gryffindor tower until very early in the morning.

She fell into bed face down and the little black cat that shadowed her everywhere these days curled up on her back. It was the following Wednesday when Hermione was down on the Quidditch pitch with the team that they got the news about the Beaubatons competition. Severus had come down late so the team as decided to start sparring without him, he was impressed with his team. The coach got straight into helping correct someone form or helping them with wand movements. Only when the hour and a half was up did she make his announcement.

"Alright you lot, next week we are going up against Beaubatons here, as you may know next Friday is Halloween and we will be having the usual Halloween party." Severus pauses for a moment.

"Yeah we know coach, what's Beaubatons got to do with it?" Angela spoke up before he got the chance to continue and the Potions master scowled at her.

"If you'd let me finish Miss Lincoln you might know already." He huffed out and the 7th year blushed.

"Right anyway. Because the matches land on Halloween this year Albus and the Beaubatons Headmistress have organised it where instead of the Port-key the Duel team will be travelling here via flying carriage or something like that. They will stay the night and join us for the Halloween party." Severus finished explaining and Hermione smiled liking the thought quite a bit, Beaubatons was one of the better schools as far as friendly competition.

"That's great coach." Hermione smiled and Taylor was nodding with a smirk on his face.

"Hey what's that?" Finn pointed to the entrance of the pitch where something large and white had just appeared.

Hermione recognised her immediately as the unicorn had been keeping closer to the school after the witch saved her foal. With a frown and like the other students there including Severus she watched as the mare cantered over to her. It was odd that mare was alone, the little colt was usually right at her heels any more Hermione stepped forward when the mare halted a safe distance away and the white creature tossed her head.

"Hermione..." Severus warned when the mare pawed at the ground.

"No its ok Coach, I know this mare. Something is wrong though, she has a 2 week old foal." Hermione explains slowly walking up to the mare and rubbing her sturdy head.

"If she knows you and you think there is something wrong then that would explain why she is here, I'd say its safe to say she wants your help." Severus spoke again after a moment and the mare tossed her head as if in agreement.

Hermione soothed the mare for a moment before mumbling about taking her to the foal but the mare tossed her head again and turned side on to Hermione. Apparently the witch didn't understand because the mare tossed her head and whinnied before dropping down onto her knees. When the unicorns whither began to twitch Hermione finally got it and she hesitated only a moment before swinging up onto the mares back.

The brunette managed to squeeze her legs and grip the mane tight just before the mare shied and danced around a little before calming down. It was clear that she had never have anyone on her back before, Unicorns not normally trusting anyone enough to be gentled and saddle broken. Hermione doubt she would ever get to sit astride a unicorn again so she would cherish this moment. Nox had taken it upon herself to nimbly jump up onto the unicorns back in front of Hermione. The white mare continued to dance tossing her head and whickering at the students and coach.

"I think she wants you to follow." Hermione says finally and the mare pranced forward a few paces as if in answer.

"Go, we will be right behind you and be careful. Matthews go up to the castle and inform the first teacher you find that we are in the Forbidden Forest will you." Hermione barely had time to catch the man's words for as soon as he had said 'go' the mare took off at a ground eating pace.

Hermione had never rode a horse before but she had to imagine that it was nothing like this, the mares movements even at such a speed were so fluid that it felt like she were flying. It took little to no time at all to reach the problem and the scenario was a little grim. The small colt was up on a rock, Merlin knew how he got there, but he was saying and panting heavily. Hermione could see blood but the more pressing problem was the three large wolves trying to find a way up onto the rock.

Everyone knew there wolves in the forest, Hermione had read that the pack was descendant from werewolves. Something about two werewolves mating during the full moon which resulted in the birth of a litter of true wolves. She still couldn't quite figure that out but she also tried not to put too much thought into the birth bit. Without thinking it through the witch drew her wand and cast a stunning spell at one of the wolves.

They were gorgeous creatures but they were moving around too much trying to get to the foal so Hermione's spell missed. The wand fire was enough to draw the wolves attention though and they turned on the dancing mare. Snarling the lupine creatures stalked towards the mare who was moving too much for Hermione to get a bead on the wolves. The first one pounced just as the duel team broke through the trees.

The wolf barrelled into Hermione who tried to dodge out of the way, she was caught when the animals jaws clamped over her left shoulder. Gritting her teeth against the pain of her flesh tearing she managed a non-verbal _Incarcerous_. They hit the ground hard and the wolf yelped and screamed when he found he was tied with ropes. Hermione rolled to her feet as a second lunged at her but the team was there now and the three wolves had no chance. The two still standing turned tail and bolted with the mare stomping after them a short way.

Ignoring the blood and pain Hermione turned to the wolf that was still bound and stared at it for a moment, Nox was clinging to the antsy mare. With a firm stare Hermione refused to look away and the finally the wolf gave and broke eye contact. The brunette walked over to the wolf and knelt down, it was large but healthy and Hermione couldn't see any injuries so she drew her wand still standing beside it and cast _Finite_ instantly removing the ropes from the wolf.

"Hermione!" Severus barked out concerned but the wolf simply stood and shook out its coat before looking at Hermione again before turning and running after its pack-mates.

"You're hurt Hermione." Ella spoke up moving over to Hermione who looked at her shoulder before shrugging.

"Hurt? She could have bloody been killed releasing that wolf like that." Severus ground out but Hermione was already moving to the rock with the foal.

"Those wolves are descendant from werewolves, they are incredibly intelligent. She wouldn't have attacked again when she knew it was one against 10." Hermione explained as she looked at the rock for a moment before shrinking it so she could get to the foal.

"She's gold." Finn is in complete awe of the little foal.

"Its a boy, I call him Hades." Hermione explained checking him over, he had bled a lot.

"He's gorgeous." Malcolm spoke up moving closer only to be pushed back by the agitated mare.

"He has lost a lot of blood Professor." Hermione speaks up after finishing her visual assessment.

"Heal him up, do you think the mare will let us take him back to the castle?" Severus noted that the mare wouldn't let anyone but Hermione near the colt. Hermione set about her taste immediately healing him much the same as she had last time.

"Maybe but its really up to her. She might not agree its the best decision." Hermione says when she is finally done and she gently scoops up the small colt glad he hadn't grown too much over the last two weeks.

Without another word the mare whinnied and trotted ahead as if leading the way back, she didn't even seem to mind Nox still clinging to her back. With an amused smirk Hermione gestured they follow and they made their way up out of the Forrest, they were almost to the castle when the doors swung open and Minerva McGonagall came running out with Trent on her heels. The moment the woman saw Hermione covered in blood, hers and Hades', she ran straight to the witch.

"How come Professor McGonagall can get near the foal when no one else can?" Taylor speaks up pointing out what everyone else was thinking as the mare had practically ignored the older woman.

"A mother recognises a mother's concern." Hermione whispered just loud enough for Minerva to hear as the older woman paused in the process of peeling back Hermione's robes to check the wounded shoulder.

"How long?" Minerva mumbled just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Too long Minerva." Hermione knew the woman was asking how long she had known the truth.

"We need to talk." Minerva sighs softly and the escaped breath cuts Hermione more than the professor would ever know.

"Don't worry about it. Now isn't the time and you clearly don't want to." Hermione brushed passed the professor who didn't try to stop her and moved up into the castle and into the thankfully empty great hall, unicorn beside her.

The rest of the team and Minerva all followed the witch into the hall and watched as Hermione placed him on the table. He was too weak to stand up and just lay panting softly and it tugged at the young witch, it tugged at all of them to see the little baby so weak. Making space for the mare Hermione moved to the foals head and stroked his tiny nose as he looked at her with tired eyes.

"One step forward, two steps back my little stallion." Minerva had the distinct feeling the witch wasn't talking only about the colts health.

They had, or at least Hermione, had managed to convince the mare to let her express milk a few times to give to the foal from a bottle, he regained strength quickly and was back on his feet in a few days. The students had thoroughly enjoyed having unicorns in the castle even though the mare wouldn't let them anywhere near Hades. They were finally released back out into the forest but they stayed close to the castle, students would often go out to see them grazing down by the lake.

Severus suggested, in a rather irate tone, that they refrain from healing Hermione's wolf bite as a punishment for 'rushing in half cocked' as he had put it. Unfortunately for the brunette Madame Pomfrey and Minerva both agreed. Now it was the morning of Halloween, the day of the duels against Beaubatons, and she was sitting at the Gryffindor table trying to look at the scabs on her shoulder.

There was just enough 'were' in the wolves that the bite would scar no matter what they did to it but she wouldn't develop any lupine tendencies. She had been asked for too often and had to really wonder what Professor Lupin, an actual werewolf, was teaching his students. She was just starting to pick at it when someone cleared their throat behind her and she looked back to see Minerva giving her a pointed look. Hermione sighed heavily and dropped her hand with a pout that Minerva might have smiled at it circumstances were different.

"I was wondering since you are up so early if you would like to come and have breakfast in my quarters?" Minerva spoke up after a moment.

"Are you going to talk?" Hermione asked pointedly and it was Minerva's turn to huff as she nodded abruptly and turned to walk out not waiting for Hermione.

She didn't have to wait though as Hermione got to her feet and hurried after the older woman catching her at the base of the stairs. She was full of nervous excitement as they walked in silence to the woman's quarters. The older witch spoke the password 'Blackbird' and the portrait swung open to allow them entrance. Once inside Hermione noticed the small coffee table was already set with two bowls of hot porridge with extra cream and honey and four pieces of toast with Strawberry jam and butter set beside it, pumpkin juice as the beverage.

"Am I that transparent?" Hermione's tone is light.

"Hardly, I just know that you want to hear what I have to say." Minerva smiles gently sadness saturating her expression.

"Shall we eat while you gather yourself?" Hermione asks gently and Minerva is thankful for the time the little witch offers.

They eat in silence, slowly, much slower than Hermione usually would during a competition day but they both seemed to need the time. Minerva to collect her thoughts and figure out where to start and Hermione to attempt to steel her emotions. Neither really knew what to expect from the other here and it was just adding too the nerves.

Minerva was about to open her mouth to start talking, they were both almost finished with their breakfast, when a strange sound came from the entrance. Frowning she got up and went over to the entrance pushing the portrait open. Hermione laughed when a black streak belted through the door startling the older woman. Turning to look at the laughing witch Minerva's scowl turned to utter bemusement when she saw the little black cat sitting on Hermione's knee cleaning her face.

"Sorry, she got up late today, she follows me everywhere since I got back from Durmstrang first year." Hermione explains when the older witch joins her back on the couch.

"I can imagine. You almost died when you got attacked. Those silly boys should have had their wands snapped." Minerva grumbled thinking about the day she had learned that Hermione had barely voided death. Nox meowed her agreement.

"It was... really terrifying. When they hit it stole my breath and I wish I had lost consciousness like I should have. Even through the adrenaline I could still feel it, torn flesh is... its excruciating." Hermione explained in a soft voice, looking at the table in front of her as she stroked the little cat.

"You should have died Hermione, let alone lose consciousness. It is a miracle you didn't die." Minerva says gently and Hermione nods.

"I know... At any rate, Nox hasn't left my side since. Coach even extended his robe pocket for her since she insists on coming to matches." Hermione chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"She's a special little cat, I should have known the moment you decided you wanted her that there would be an uncanny bond between you two. You are, I have noticed, incredibly gifted with animals. Severus told me about the wolf when you let it go, even as smart as they are that was still a risky move." Minerva couldn't keep the hint of pride from her voice.

"Yeah I know, I don't know though we just... understood each other. Does that sound weird? Its the same with Hades and Gaia." Hermione questioned a little shyly.

"Hades and Gaia? The unicorns?" Minerva clarified and Hermione nodded.

"Well no I don't think it sounds all that weird, some people have an affinity for creatures. Newt Scamander for example. From a young age he was fascinated with creatures and when he got the chance he made a living studying them all over the world, that's how he ended up writing _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them._ " Minerva explains and Hermione nods again.

"I know, i've read the book quite a few times, the information in them is great its just... Its more than that though, I can practically read Gaia like an open book. They are usually more trusting of women in general but Gaia hates anyone near her. You're the only other person she has allowed near her since I have known her." Hermione looks a little confused and slightly flushed.

"Of course, you're an incredibly powerful young witch Hermione and you observe, you love to learn. Some people it takes years to get to the point of understanding you are at with creatures." Hermione smiles at the woman's words.

"As far as being powerful is concerned I think I have my parentage to thank for that." Hermione says softly and Minerva gives a little smile of her own.

"Perhaps I should get on with explaining that?" Minerva inquires gently and Hermione nods.

"I'd really like to know." Hermione agrees a little expectantly.

Minerva knew it was time, she dreaded it for the last 15 years, she didn't know how to explain any of this to her daughter, a daughter she didn't want for a selfish reason. A daughter who deserved way more than the hand she drew, the hand Minerva forced upon her. It was time to explain and accept what happens when its over.


	11. Chapter 11

**More Min/Hemione and finally Fleur arrives**

* * *

Minerva hesitated and began to freak out, she had struggled with how much Hermione had hated her the past four years and it killed her on the inside to think that she was about to destroy any future she might have with her daughter. Hermione seemed to see that the woman was starting to over think things and gently reached out to take up Minerva's hand in her own, when Minerva was looking at her she smiled encouragingly.

"Min, this is your story, I cant judge you on it. I wont judge you on it. Just start at the beginning." Hermione sooths the woman.

"Thank you... I hope you mean that." Minerva mumbles taking a deep breath before she starts.

"I guess it started about 25 years ago. Bella was one of my students at one point, I'd never usually think of dating a student, and I didn't But Bella, she was brilliant, you are so much like her. Smart, intuitive and all that and obviously she was an amazing Dueller. I think its the first time I'd had a crush since I was a teenager." Hermione gently bumped Minerva's shoulder and grinned at that.

"It had been a while then huh?" Hermione teases and Minerva can't help but smirk.

"You got your mothers cheek too." Minerva sniffs and turns her nose up playfully.

"Certainly didn't get it from you. Your sense of humour seems a bit dry." Hermione teases and Minerva cant help but agree.

"Yes anyway. Nothing happened with Bella and I while she was at school, in fact it wasn't until she 21 and she came to work at Hogwarts before anything did happen. When she graduated she was on the professional team Holyhead Furies, the team was founded not long after the Harpies and like the Quidditch team it was also an all girl team. They won the 3 years she competed. Anyway while I was fretting over trying to woo the woman she snuck into my quarters one night and left a box of chocolates and a note." Minerva explained pulling a little heart shaped card from her robe and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took it gently, it looked like it had aged well and Hermione wondered if the witch mightn't have put a preserving charm on the card. On the front it simply read _Minerva_ and Hermione traced a finger over it before opening it and smiled as she read the note within.

 _I was going to write you a poem but I kind of suck at it._

 _Instead i'm going to be up front with you, I think you can respect that._

 _Since I met you i've had a bit of a crush and now i've returned to the castle I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you. I will not be shy about it but I respect you enough that if you say no I will not continue to bother you so I ask only that you seriously consider before giving me your answer._

 _Bellatrix Black._

Hermione smiled appreciating her mothers forward attitude and she gently folded it and handed it back to the woman side her. Minerva smiled a little nostalgically and put the card back in her robe taking a sip of pumpkin juice before she continued with her story. Hermione sat and listened intently Nox curled up on her lap.

"She was very forward as you can see. I spent about a month trying to decide what to do. I wasn't.. i'm still not exactly open about my sexuality. Bella surprised me when I explained that to her and told me that so long as she got to come home to me at night she didn't care how indifferent we were during the day. At first I thought that would be unfair to her but she truly didn't mind at all so we started seeing each other in secret." Minerva smiled at the memory her eyes sad.

"It sounds like it was the perfect union." Hermione states softly looking at the older witch.

"It was sweetheart. Bella was perfect for me. We kept things over the clothes for almost two months before one night, we had gone to muggle London, my mother was a half-blood and had told me of muggle theatre I took her to see a play before going to dinner and when we came back to the castle it was just... it was the right time so we crossed that line and I'd never felt so comfortable with someone as I did that night. She felt the same and the following morning, rather on accident really I proposed and she said yes." Minerva chuckled at the memory of blurting the question as she climaxed.

"I appreciate you sparing me the details." Hermione laughed softly happy to see Minerva looking less upset.

"Yes well no child wants to hear about their parents sex lives." Minerva chimes and Hermione snorts.

"Trust me I get it. But go on, obviously you guys got married." Hermione urged the woman to continue.

"Alright well yes, she obviously said yes when she was done teasing me about my... climactic timing. We married in secret, the witness' being the faculty only and they were sworn to secrecy. Eventually we told her sisters but... no one but Albus Severus and Poppy knew about you. We decided to try and have a baby and after quite a while of trying naturally we managed to conceive." Minerva smiled remembering the day Bella had told her she had been so happy, they both had been.

"Did I... was it my fault she died?" Hermione had agonised over this, wondering what had happened to her late mother.

"Merlin no, sweetheart of course not. No it was... There was this French woman who had met Bella a few times through duelling. The woman had developed feelings for my Bella and as no one knew of our relationship the French woman, Apolline, attempted to pursue her. I got upset one night when Apolline approached us after a duel, she was relentless and was upsetting Bella. She wore a glamour to hide that she was 7 months pregnant. We didn't want to share you with anyone until we had time with you ourselves." Minerva explained and it was clear to Hermione that the older woman was getting more and more upset.

"What happened with this Apolline? What has she got to do with it?" Hermione asks gently trying to keep the story going.

"No matter what was said Apolline continued and Bella was getting upset. I foolishly, like a jealous prat, challenged Apolline to a duel. Bella didn't want it to happen but we duelled anyway. It was getting nasty, unsanctioned spells and well... Bella wanted it to stop and she, I don't know why but she got between us right as we both cast the spells. _Stupefy_ like those boys did to you. The curses rend her flesh but not as bad as when you were attacked but it also caused internal problems." Minerva was shaking at this point as she relived that day.

"Do you want to stop?" Hermione reached over and gathered both her mothers hands when tears welled in emerald eyes.

"No I need you to know. Its just, it still hurts. She was my life." Minerva sniffled and Hermione gently pushed Nox to the sofa and moved over beside the older woman wrapping an arm around her for comfort.

"Take a deep breath Min and just gather yourself." Hermione sooths gently. Minerva took a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Apolline was a trained Mediwitch which was good in one respect as I couldn't bring myself to leave Bella. I had sent a patronus to Poppy but it was no good. We could have terminated the pregnancy then and there and saved Bella, she was bleeding too much but she refused. She told me if I killed her little Blackbird that she would never forgive me. Before I got the chance to even make a choice she slipped away from me. They call me Stone-heart but Bella took my heart with her that day. Apolline cut you free and I told her to take you to the muggles. I couldn't love you when I could barely keep myself alive." Minerva was sobbing at this point and Hermione had to fight to keep herself from joining her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I killed your mother and gave you a life you didn't deserve all in the space of a few minutes. I still to this day haven't been able to forgive myself. Pride and jealousy ruined my life and in turn I ruined yours. I wanted to end myself, I tried a few times but Severus and Albus refused to leave me alone." Minerva was hopelessly wiping at the tears streaming down her face and Hermione sat in silence.

Minerva blamed herself all this time for the death of her wife and Hermione felt guilty, she felt guilty that she obvious brought back all these horrible memories and even hated Minerva for not telling her sooner. How could she possibly ask for forgiveness from her mother, for the torment she had obviously caused. She bit back a sob and took a deep to steady herself and keep back the tears.

"No Minerva... i'm sorry for being such a prat about all this. I thought you gave me up because I was a mistake or because Bella had died giving birth to me. You gave me up because you couldn't give me the love I needed, you thought you were doing the right thing and i've been horrible to you the last 4 years." Hermione's voice shook but no tears fell.

"Hermione no... I... If Bella could know what I did to you, I didn't kill you but I gave her little Blackbird, our little Blackbird up because I was too much of a coward to put you first. My own daughter I gave to French woman, even after I learned what the Granger's did to you I left you. I convinced myself it was better than what I could offer." Minerva shook her head refusing to accept that her daughter would even feel the need to apologise.

"How could you have put me first when you couldn't even put yourself first. I don't blame you Minerva, please stop blaming yourself. Ever since I found out the Granger's weren't my real parents i've just wanted to know who was and when I overheard you say I was yours and Bella's I just wanted you to tell me yourself. I wanted you to tell me because you want me." Hermione struggles to get the words and keep the tears back.

"Hermione i've never not wanted you, I'm just a fool and thought you had a batter chance with anyone else. I have always wanted you, i'm just a coward and I hope you can forgive me." Minerva leaned forward her elbows on her knees and her wet face in her hands.

"There is nothing to forgive Minerva just... can you give us a chance to be a family? I want to be your daughter, I want you to be my mother." Hermione pleads gently and Minerva turns to regard her for a moment before pulling the little brunette into a hug.

"You are my daughter, I promise I will make up for the life we never had." Minerva sniffles against the brunettes shoulder.

"Just you know... don't go over board ok? I am a teenager after all." Hermione finally managed to cheer Minerva up a little as the older woman let forth a watery chuckle.

"I make no promises. The maternal instincts are surprisingly strong." Minerva leaned back and Hermione cupped her mothers face in her hands and wiped the tears away.

"I've notice. I don't mean to be rude but Sev is going to want to meet and i've probably already missed his little pep talk." Hermione dropped her arms finally her shoulder aching slightly.

"You call him Sev? There's nothing weird going on there is there?" Minerva asks a slight frown on her face.

"God no. For one, i'm so not into that and for two i'm pretty sure he is way too scared of you to even entertain the idea." Hermione rolled her eyes amused the older woman as she stood up and rolled her shoulder a little.

"Ok good. You may go, I'll be down to watch your duel today." Minerva smiled at the younger witch.

"Oh good. I might just have to show off then." Hermione grinned and kissed the older woman's cheek before heading for the door.

"I look forward to it." Minerva said honestly watching the little cat follow the witch out of the room.

Minerva was left with mixed feelings, she was still guilt ridden and she still blamed herself for Bella's death but she felt that in time she could forgive herself and finally give Hermione what she deserves. Give her what Bella would have wanted her to have, everything. With a soft sigh she called a house-elf and got the room cleared of breakfast items.

Hermione how ever had missed the meeting and Severus was on his way to find her, after a stern chastising he filled her in on everything and explained that the Headmaster was already taking the Beaubatons team on the tour as they had arrived less than an hour ago. Hermione hadn't realised she had been with Minerva for as long as she had been but decided she needed some air so she headed down out of the castle.

In the space between the castle and Hagrid's hut was a large powder blue carriage and grazing around it where a dozen massive winged horses. Hermione had never seen something so marvellous as the horses, each similar in size to an elephant. As she got closer she realised that along with their white hair they also had blue feathers. Closer still and she realised they also had large red eyes, Hermione walked slowly up to the closest and a few paces from it she stood still.

The horse looked at Hermione for a long moment before tossing its head and stepping closer even going so far as to nuzzle the little witch. Hermione wrapped an arm around its large muzzle and rubbed her face on the wide forehead. The horse simply snuffled and allowed the contact as if it realised the emotional turbulence within the young witch and watching to comfort her.

Hermione was tore up and the struggle with keeping the tears at bay all morning soon became too much, the horses honest affection tipping the emotional ice burg Tears freely streamed down the young witches cheeks and she sniffled as her shoulders shook. Her mother, Minerva, had finally explained and a small part of Hermione felt that Minerva had been selfish but a bigger part of her felt agony for the older witch. Minerva had blamed herself for her wife's death and had held that blame for more than 15 years.

She could understand why the witch gave her up, not wanting to ruin the child with her inability to care enough. Of course her adoptive parents weren't the most caring but Minerva didn't know that, she didn't pick them in just happened that way. Hermione wished she had had the opportunity to be raised by both her mothers but clearly fate had other ideas. Hermione's life could have been far worse but now knowing what she does she couldn't help but wonder what she had missed out on.

Several of the other horses had gathered around the witch and stood in a semi circle around her as she continued to cry shoulders shaking as the Abraxan horses offered what comfort they could. The last emotion that Hermione registered was utter relief, relief to finally know. Relief that Minerva had finally wanted her enough to tell her, to want to be a bigger part of her life finally. Relief that sent another flood of tears down Hermione's cheeks. Finally she had a chance to learn what family really is and she couldn't have been happier despite everything that lead to this moment.

Hermione didn't hear the person that had walked up behind her, she was still weeping softly into the forelock of one of the massive horses when a gentle hand slid onto her sore shoulder. Hermione winced slightly before wiping her eyes gently and turning slowly to face the intruder. She stopped short when she saw the person before her and her mouth might have hung open if she wasn't frozen in her place, tingles spread through out her body and despite the cold outside warmth grew in her chest.

"What could possibly be cauzing zuch a beautiful angel to weep zo?" The thick French accent purred.

Hermione couldn't help but stare, the young woman before her was the most glorious sight she had ever beheld. The French woman had stunning blonde hair so pale it was almost silver and dark blue eyes that stood out against the fair skin of the face that framed it. The French woman was perfection personified and Hermione found herself momentarily speechless. Finally though she managed to get words past her dry lips.

"Only a sight so beautiful it hurts to look at." Hermione says the first thing that comes to mind and she frowns when she realises what she had said.

Thinking about it for a moment though she realised that it was exactly what she had wanted to say, this woman was stunning and she deserved to know that even if the brunette did come across as creepy. A playful and flirty smile crossed the French woman's lips and she stepped closer which brought her well into Hermione's personal space.

"I do 'ope you are talking about me and not zee 'orses." The woman teases lightly and Hermione swallows her eyes caught by blue ones.

"Gorgeous as they are they could not hold a candle to you." Hermione mumbles just loud enough the French girl could hear.

"My name is Fleur. You are?" Fleur was slowly leaning closer to Hermione and for the life of her the little brunette couldn't find a reason to back away.

"Hermione." Hermione almost didn't get the word out before soft lips had captured her own and her eyes fluttered shut the same moment blue ones did.

The kiss was the best thing Hermione had ever felt, Fleur's lips were soft and rather talented as they grazed the brunettes. Teeth gently nipped Hermione's lower lip and she opened her mouth just as the French woman had wanted. The brunette wasn't sure who it had come from but as a warm tongue met her own one of, if not both of them moaned softly. The kiss felt like it had lasted hours but in actuality had only been a couple minutes max and when they pulled back Hermione opened her eyes first to see Fleur open her own and she noticed barely-there flecks of yellow mixed with the blue.

"You're mine, 'ermione." Fleur whispered before pulling Hermione into an embrace.

Such a claim for anyone else might have bothered Hermione, she didn't not belong to anyone. Anyone except this witch before her who undoubtedly she did belong too, the idea of anyone else at this point was horrible to Hermione, this French woman was hers as much as she was the French woman's If she had a clear head she might have just questioned why she suddenly felt so possessive of a woman she literally only just met. Alas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Andy appears in this one! For those of you who were in the HGMM Fan club group and are wondering what happened... i have no idea but i created a FB group myself so if anyone is interested in joining that just PM me.**

 **Reviews are nice.**

* * *

Once her head cleared Hermione would realise how completely absurd it was that she was currently pressed up against the leg of massive horse by a gorgeous blonde who was still kissing her senseless. For now though she wasn't complaining at all because after all the emotional upheaval of the the last few weeks she was thankful for the ability to not think about anything but this goddess before her. Later though, she would figure out what the hell is going on with her. They were so involved with each other that they failed to hear approaching footsteps.

"What the actual fuck?" Ren blurted upon seeing her best friend sandwiched between an Abraxan horse and an extremely attractive Beaubatons students.

The two girls broke apart abruptly Hermione's cheeks flooded with embarrassment but Fleur's eyes seemed to turn cold as she turned to look at the intruders. The French witch regarded the trio before them with a critical eye and a surge of possessiveness welled up with in her. She didn't know who these three women were but she didn't want them near her mate either.

"Ren! Nym! What are you guys doing here?" Hermione chimed happy to see her friends as she stepped beside Fleur. She didn't recognise the clearly older woman but at a guess she would say it was Nym's mother.

"Got the weekend off, seriously though what's going on here?" Nym spoke up as it seemed Ren was speechless. The unknown woman smirked.

"Um... i'm not really sure?" Hermione blushed at her inability to explain and looked at Fleur questioningly.

"We were kissing." Fleur spoke the obvious which had Hermione scowling

"Thanks Fleur, your a big help." She dead-pans but the situation made the unknown woman snicker.

"Oh my, Dora she is definitely your cousin. She is so much like Bella." The woman spoke and smiled fondly at Hermione.

"This is my mother Andromeda." Nym explains to the youngest of the group who smiles.

"Its nice to meet you Andromeda. I ah... I apologise for the way you found us." Hermione blushed again as Fleur slide her hand just under Hermione's sweater and tank top to rest on the brunettes lower back.

"No worries, I was a teenager with a boyfriend once." Andromeda chuckled which only made Hermione blush deeper.

"Hermione doesn't have a bloody girlfriend. Hermione is like Asexual or something. This is... the French! She's imperiused Hermione to ensure that they won the matches today and the pervert decided to get a little extra out of it!" Ren spoke up finally and Nym and Andromeda gaped at her, Fleur looked outraged and Hermione looked annoyed.

"You git. This is Fleur and I'm not Asexual you twat, I was just not interested. Fleur is my..." Hermione trailed off not sure how to finish that and looked to the witch beside her.

Before Fleur got the chance to respond to the little brunette how ever Ren spoke up again making the French witch frowning somewhat. She had only just found her mate and these people had to come and ruin their moment. It peeved her greatly and she glared at the obliviously brunette who was still going on at the tiny brunette.

"Merlin's balls, Kid. You go from not interest to practically shagging a girl you don't even know in a heart beat. There is more to it than that." Ren urged a little angrily.

"Ren... don't be mad at me." Hermione pouted and Nym nudged her girlfriend.

"Oui, do not. It iz likely zat I took advantage of ze zituation. She waz crying when I found 'er." Fleur confessed and Hermione sighed.

"What? You were crying? Why?" Nymphadora speaks up seriously and Hermione huffs again.

"Uh it was a rough week and I had Breakfast with Min this morning." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh... how did that go?" Ren asked gently not missing Fleur's confused look but the French witch didn't question it.

"Upsetting for both us. Fleur this is my best friend Ren and her fiancee Nym. Nym also happens to be my cousin. Andromeda is my aunty." Hermione explains finally introducing the French witch to other three women.

"A pleasure." Fleur mumbles and Hermione moves slightly closer to the French woman.

"So everything was ok with you and Professor McGonagall?" Nymphadora asked after a moment and Hermione nodded her head a small smile.

"Yeah... she told me everything." Hermione smiled at the trio before her.

Before anything else could be said Nox leapt up to settle on Fleur's shoulder who was a little startled by the sudden intrusion of space but didn't mind when she noticed the cat, as Nox settled one of the stallions before them nudged Hermione and tossed his head urgently while the little cat hissed towards the woods. Turning Hermione didn't see anything at first until movement caught her eye a few feet left of where she had been looking. Out of the tree line three large wolves setted and stared directly at the small brunette.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur exclaimed stepping back and bumping into the stallion that danced delicately regardless of his massive size.

At this point all the Abraxans had seen the wolves and they startled rearing and beating powerful wings while snorting or whinnying. The other three women drew their wands and pointed them at the wolves who began snarling. Hermione took a half step forward but stopped when Fleur placed a hand on her arm. Hermione looked at the French witch and smiled gently and briefly rubbing the soft hand on her arm before stepping away putting herself between the wolves and the three armed women.

"Hermione!" Ren sounded concerned and annoyed but Hermione just shrugged and stepped forward again where she stopped and waited.

The group remained silent deciding to trust the young witch when they noticed the snarling wolves were no longer snarling. Hermione didn't go any closer instead making eye contact with each wolf and standing her ground. As if they understood her somehow they hesitantly trotted forward, ears up and tails straight, ever alert. When they got closer they slowed until they came to a stop a few short feet from the brunette.

"'ermione, zis does not seem wise." Fleur speaks up softly when the little brunette drops to her knees.

"These creatures are no fools, they wouldn't come here now if they meant me harm. Besides, we've met before." Hermione says softly never breaking eye contact with the wolves.

Finally the small female that had attacked Hermione weeks ago stepped forward slowly her head bowed but her eyes raised watching Hermione cautiously. The move was less submissive than Hermione liked though ask her why and she wouldn't be able to explain why she felt that way. Showing her teeth in a silent snarl the smaller wolf whined and dropped her eyes walking right up to Hermione before dropping to her belly and rolling onto her back her tail firmly between her legs.

Hermione stared down at the little wolf whose eyes would briefly meet her own before looking away time and time again as she waited for Hermione to react. Finally letting her instincts take over Hermione reached out and, ignoring the gasps behind her, grabbed the little wolf firmly by the throat. The small female whimpered and was mirrored by the two males with her who had dropped the moment Hermione hand had made contact with the female.

While holding the wolf by the throat she reached down and ran her hand along the creatures slightly rounded belly. The wolf lay still but for her tail that was twitching nervously between furry hind legs. Pressing slightly on the wolf's belly Hermione could feel the little hard lives inside and her lips twitched as her eyes softened. Looking up at the wolf she moved so they were forced to make eye contact and the little female whined softly. Almost comically she looked startled when the hand released her throat.

Rolling back onto her belly the little wolf was joined by her male companions as they belly crawled right up to Hermione whining. Hermione reached out with her hands and the moment she touched each wolf their actions became more confident as they stood and licked at her jaw and mouth or rubbed their bodies along Hermione. The other witches looked on shocked by what was happening and the Abraxans had calmed considerably. Hermione looked at the wolves and finally spoke.

"This is all well and good my friends but it is not me you should be apologising too." She chided the creatures who dropped their ears and heads in a pathetic display.

As if they had been summoned Gaia and Hades trotted out of the Forest further from where the wolves had exited the trees and approached slowly. They stopped a small way away and the wolves turned towards the mare and foal. Hades looked nervous and with good reason but Gaia in a true display of trust for the young witch urged her colt forward. The witches looked on in amazement as the unicorns came right up to Hermione and the wolves.

"That it my little stallion, they are going to apologise for trying to make you their dinner." Hermione speaks in a soothing yet authoritative tone clearly talking to not only the foal but the wolves too.

As if in response the wolves moved closer and licked gently and the foals neck and muzzle the mare standing over watching warily. Hades was slower as he was just a baby but it was stated that though few could outrun werewolves, unicorns could. These wolves would have no chance if Gaia were to thrash them and they knew that. Not that they wanted to start something, the wolves were smart they knew mercy when they saw it and they respected that Hermione had shown it to a pregnant female, their alpha female, they would do as the human wanted.

"There see. Next time you need food so bad you think you have to pick a fight with a unicorn you need only come to the grounds and I will help got it? You have pups to think about I know you're smarter than that." Hermione gently chided the wolves again and they dropped their ears only to perk them again when another voice sounded.

"She is right of course. I would not offer your pack a home around the school and then leave you too starve." Albus Dumbledor spoke up from where he stood with the Beaubatons team and a smiling Minerva.

The wolves sniffed towards the older man and made some off sort of yipping sounds as if agreeing with what he said before they looked to Hermione. The alpha female stepped up and gently nudged they healing wound in her shoulder. Hermione winced but rubbed the females ears before shrugging and mumbling that it was healing just fine. Satisfied with how it panned out the wolves turned and loped back off into the woods, they trust Hermione and they trust Albus but being around people made them nervous.

Fleur had stopped looking at the wolves the moment the unicorns had shown up, she adored the Abraxans and had always assumed unicorns would be just as majestic and beautiful as the winged horses but she couldn't have been more wrong. The mare and her foal were stunning beyond compare. The mare with her golden hooves and silvery-white silky mane and tail that naturally grew long, she was so white it almost hurt to look at her. The little foal was as gold as gold and a beautiful little thing to behold. Without thinking she stepped right up beside Hermione and reached out to touch the mare.

Hermione noticed Fleur the moment she stepped up beside her and curiously she watched as the mare let the French witch stroke her muzzle and cheek. Hades whinnied his high pitched little whinny and trotted up to the Abraxan stallion that was dancing around not far from Hermione. The group watched on as the little foal looked up at the massive horse and snuffled at him throwing his little head. The stallion stopped dancing and dropping his head to level with the foal who was barely half as high as the stallions head was long.

The stallion snorted at the little foal who shied away and trotted back over to his mother looking at the massive horse curiously. Hermione chuckled and turned to the smiling group of people as she unconsciously placed one arm across the gushing French witches middle, she was looking for the contact she realised when she had noticed what she had done. A rather tall woman with short black hair looked at the girl stroking the unicorn and frowned.

"Mademoiselle Delacour! I zort you zaid you were ill." She was obviously the Headmistress of Beaubatons and Fleur stiffened before turning, stepping more into Hermione as she did so.

"Oui, 'eadmistress. While I woz in ze carriage I noticed 'ermione 'ere out wiz ze 'orses. I zought she may get 'urt but clearly she 'andles creatures quite well." Fleur explained a little sheepishly.

"Wait. Delacour? As in Apolline's eldest daughter?" Minerva asked a deep frown on her face.

"Oui. 'ow do you know my mozzer?" Fleur asked the older witch curiously.

"I haven't seen her in over 15 years. She saved my daughters life and then gave her to muggles." Minerva spoke barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Minerva?" Andromeda spoke looking at the woman with shock in her eyes.

"My mozzer would not kidnap someone's child." Fleur refutes before Minerva could say anything else.

"No she did not. She took her on my request. Andromeda would you come and speak with me?" Minerva turned to walk away but stopped when Hermione called her name.

"Min, she would understand if you didn't explain right away... take your time." Hermione implores gently but Minerva just smiles.

"Might as well do it now Blackbird. Why don't you take Miss Delacour on a tour? She can explain Veela mating bonds to you." Minerva said the last looking pointedly at Fleur who had the grace to blush.

From that point the group dispersed leaving Fleur, Nox, Nym, Ren and Hermione with the unicorns, the French team returned to the carriage before they were to go back to the Great Hall for lunch and Albus headed for his office. Hermione still had her arm around the French witch who turned and looked at the brunette questioning. Hermione pecked the witch on the cheek, she slop of the hill they were on working to her advantage so she didn't have to get on her toes to do so.

"Its a really long story, I promise to tell you but first... you're a veela?" Hermione questions the French witch.

"Oh. Oui." Fleur blushes again looking a little worriedly at the younger witch.

"Well that explains quite a bit. I'd have thought I would be too young to trigger the bond." Hermione frowns trying to remember what she had read about Veela.

"Mostly, your response iz a little startling. 'ow old are you?" Fleur questions curiously and its an exasperated Ren that speaks up.

"She's barely 15!" Ren grumbled a deep scowl on her face.

"Oh, zat is considerably better zan I woz zinking." Fleur's words only seem to infuriate Ren more.

"Calm down babe, you're going to burst a blood vessel or something." Nym chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ren who visibly calmed.

"Anyway. How about that tour and I'll explain everything to you guys?" Hermione grins and takes Fleur's hand.

"What about ze unicorns?" Fleur asks as she is tugged along toward the castle with Ren and Nymphadora just behind them.

"They are fine, Hades and Gaia live on the grounds." Hermione explains urging them towards the castle, to be fair she was kind of on the hungry side.

"Kid, you have so much to tell." Nym spoke up behind them and Hermione grinned and nodded.

"They call you Kid?" Fleur asks finally matching Hermione's pace and placing an arm around the younger witches waist.

"Yes as a nick name though. Ren and the duel team started calling me Kid in first year. I was the youngest person to make the Duel Team since my mother Bellatrix Black." Hermione explains to Fleur her smiles though a small frown mars her face as she is sure she had heard that name before.

Hermione lead them up into the castle at a brisk pace only slowing once they were inside, she intended for Fleur to get the general idea of the castle though she wasn't sure how much attention any of them would be paying to scenery. Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Fleur's reaction to the fact her mother and Hermione's mothers were technically responsible for Bellatrix's death. Worse yet she was worried what Ren and Nym's reactions might be when they learn that Hermione is mated to the daughter of the woman who gave her to muggles.

She was also just worried about the conversation Minerva would be enduring with her Aunt Andromeda. Thinking about it she realised she had at least one other Aunt who might like to know her sister had a child, though she definitely couldn't care about fact that Draco Malfoy was her cousin. On top of everything she needed to figure out this Veela thing because one thing was for certain. Tomorrow the woman she would undoubtedly grow to love would be leaving to return to France.

With an internal sigh she started the tour and the explanation though she knew it was going to take longer than she wanted. She was already hungry and as they climbed the stairs she idly rubbed her tummy and held in the soft groan at having to wait much longer for food. If it hadn't been for all the days drama she would have had a bigger breakfast and then not been as hungry before lunch. Now she was hungry and she was sure she would be stressed out during the competition.

"Great." She mumbled barely loud enough that a slightly confused Fleur could just hear her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll admit i'm slightly stuck for plot after this chapter so it may not be too many more chapters before i finish this fic off.**

* * *

Hermione had just got done telling the entire story to her two best friends and the witch who she was no doubt destined to spend the rest of her life with. They sat in silence just outside the Great Hall, Fleur holding Hermione's hand out of comfort, and absorbed all the information. Fleur seemed to be struggling the most with it and Hermione was having her own thoughts on the entire situation.

"So... Your new girlfriend is the daughter of one of the people responsible for Bellatrix Blacks death?" Ren asks after a moment and Hermione scowls when she feels Fleur try to pull her hand away.

"No! Fleur is the daughter of the woman who saved my life and did as my mother asked." Hermione was annoyed at this.

"But if they hadn't duelled..." Nym points out gently and Ren nods, Fleur wont make eye contact with anyone.

"It doesn't work like that. If they hadn't duelled... If Bella hadn't gotten between them. You know if she wasn't pregnant with me she would have survived?" Hermione had gotten to her feet and stepped away from her friends.

"Blackbird? Do you blame yourself?" None of them had noticed Minerva and Andromeda at the top of the stairs.

"No? I mean kind of but not really? Why would she chose me when she could have let me go and tried again? I'm sure you would have preferred that." Minerva winced at the not quite accusation.

"I argued that point that night, I wont lie to you any more Hermione. But you don't understand. You are pure perfect as far as Bella would have been concerned. You're so smart and you duel like Merlin himself. You're driven and my how you look like her. You're Bella's little Blackbird and she could never have given you up, she had strength I cannot fathom." Minerva stepped down until she was right in front of the little brunette both aware but uncaring of the audience.

"But she should have cast me aside. She would still be here probably with more children and with and happy. They wouldn't call you Stone-heart any more" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Wee Blackbird. Hush. This is my fault and Bella's also. If we hadn't been such coward and let people know of our love, our marriage and more importantly, you. Oh if we had been lions instead of mice Apolline wouldn't have made advances towards Bella and I wouldn't have become a jealous cow. Apolline and I that night force Bella to pick and unlike me she had the courage to pick you. I will spend the rest of my life apologising to you for my shortcomings." Minerva could feel her own eyes filling with tears.

"Don't bother. There is nothing to apologise for. It was all just bad luck. You let your temper get the best of you but Apolline couldn't take no for an answer and Bella knowing she was pregnant stepped between two duelling witches. If you are to blame then all of you are." Hermione spoke seriously and Minerva search the chocolate eyes for what Hermione wasn't sure.

"Oui, 'ermione is right. My mozzer 'as always been...hm, tenacious? Oui, tenacious. She would not take no. She is to blame also." Fleur spoke up finally, pushing Nox, who had been settled in her lap the whole time, to the floor.

"Fleur is right and besides, if she had chosen her own life instead of Hermione's you would both be heart broken. Bella would not have been able to cope with that and you know it Minerva. Bella always wanted children. She wanted to be the parent that ours were not." Andromeda spoke up as well when she had stepped down to the base of the stairs.

"Aye, she'd hate me for what I did to Hermione." Minerva mumbled.

"Mother... You didn't do anything to me. You didn't think you were capable of raising me and getting over your own heart break. You made the best choice you could at the time for both of us." Hermione pulled the woman into a tight hug.

"Plus, I owe you a great zank you really, and your late wife." Fleur spoke humbly and Minerva frowned at the French witch over her daughters shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva inquires standing a little straighter only to turn and face Andromeda when she is the one that speaks up.

"Fleur is a veela and I'd say by the looks of her there is quite a bit of creature running in her blood." Andromeda pauses for Fleur to confirm.

"Oui, my late fazzer was full blooded veela and my mozzer is 'alf." Fleur speaks up.

"Right. So the mate thing stands for you and you've obviously found that in my niece. I believe that the moment a veelas mate is conceived they are linked. It was inevitable that Fleur and Hermione would meet. Sadly due to things such as miscarriages and premature death coupled with dwindling veela numbers the race is dying out. Too many mates lost before they can be found. Veela a notoriously protective and possessive of their mates." Andromeda explains and Fleur nods confirming the information.

"How do you know all this mum." Nym asks curiously.

"Several generations ago a half veela married into the family. Its massively diluted but even you have a little veela blood in your veins just like Hermione and even Draco. Myself and my sisters learned what we could about it when we were young." Andromeda smiles moving to stand by her daughter.

"Is that why Hermione feels this bond with the French?" Ren asks and Hermione keeps to herself how ridiculous it is that the French brunette would refer to Fleur simply as 'the French.'

"Oui, it would be part of it, zough she feels it so much stronger zan she should." Fleur explains a small smile flashing at her mate.

"Could it be the animal thing you think? It feels kind of like that, like with Gaia, Hades and the wolves. Even the Abraxans were content with me." Hermione looked to her mother who frowned slightly.

"Perhaps but it doesn't make much sense to me. You haven't by any chance started the animagus process?" Minerva asks but Hermione shakes her head.

"No I was waiting until early next year when Professor Sprout got in the new order of Mandrakes for the second years." Hermione admitted blushing faintly but Minerva only looked proud.

"Bella was an animagus, actually now I think about it she had quite a similar connection as you but we always put it down to her being an animagus." Minerva tilted her head as she thought about it.

"What was she?" Hermione smiled at the thought of both of her mothers being animagus'.

"It was odd, she was a true melanistic red fox." Minerva smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What does melanistic mean?" Nym asks confused and Andromeda chuckles.

"It means completely black." Fleur spoke up immediately understand what was so funny about Bellatrix being a black fox. A fact that only endeared her to Hermione all the more.

"Why don't you all go and get some lunch I need to do something, so I will stop by the kitchen. I'll be out to watch you ladies duel." Minerva smiled at both Fleur and her daughter.

"You're ok right?" Hermione asked her mother concern thick in her voice.

"Yes sweetheart. Go have lunch and enjoy the time you have with Fleur, I cant say I envy your impending separation." Minerva says gently, Hermione and Fleur both paled slightly.

"Ok, see you later." Hermione smiles at her mother while tangling her fingers with Fleur's as the French witch slips her hand into the brunettes.

Hermione and her friends lead Fleur and Andy into the Great Hall where they found seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione ignored the looks she was getting from Ronald who seemed brighter red than usual as he looked between the brunette and the blonde who was so close she almost had the smaller brunette in her lap. Hermione chuckled as the veela complained about the English's heavier foods. They ate with light conversation, though rather quickly as the duellers were running out of time.

"Fleur what are you? On the duel roster I mean?" Nym speaks up finally and the surrounding students all look at the French witch, well those that weren't looking already.

"Oh I am a 1." Fleur says after swallowing her bite.

"Why are you sitting so close to Hermione? Do you two know each other or something?" Ron speaks up asking the question more than a few people were wondering.

"Oui and I intend to know 'er a 'ole lot better in the not too distant future." Fleur grinned at the red-head who went even brighter red.

"You're barkin' up the wrong tree mate, she's not interested." Ron speaks up confidently.

"You zink zo hm?" Fleur has on a little amused smirk when she speaks up.

"Yeah. I asked her out not long ago. Nothing." Ron shrugged like it was obvious, Hermione had stopped eating and was watching the conversation curiously.

"Oh so... she could not possibly be interested in anyone else, oui?" Fleur inquires just for clarification and Ron seems to sense warning bells as he goes a little redder.

Fleur regards the red-headed boy for a moment, it was clear to her that the boy had a crush on her mate but it was also clear just by listening to how arrogant he is that the boy was way out of his league. Where Hermione seemed like a brilliant compassionate witch the red-head clearly was of average intelligence and too thoughtless to care much for the feelings of others. Slowly Fleur turned from Ronald to Hermione and adopted a pained expression.

"Mon ange, I 'ad no Idea zat I did not stand a chance." Fleur placed a hand over her heart as she spoke dramatically.

"Oh hush." Hermione grinned and surprised everyone except her closes friends and aunt by leaning in and kissing Fleur soundly right on the lips. Fleur didn't hesitate to bring her hands to cup Hermione's cheeks.

Pretty much everyone stared on in shock as Hermione practically full on snogged the French witch, the brunette hadn't openly kissed anyone since she had chastely kissed Aria in first year. The kiss might have gotten deeper expect for the rather rude interruption when none other than Severus Snape physically pulled the witches apart. Hermione groaned though she wasn't sure from loss of contact or because of the annoyed look on her coaches face.

"Hey Coach..." Hermione mumbles blushing slightly.

"Yeah hey, you two need to get down to the Quidditch pitch. Where were you this morning?" He asks the last looking right at Hermione after he had released them.

"Sorry Coach, it was a rough morning. I was talking to mum." Hermione spoke a little pointedly knowing that Severus would understand. He looked a little surprised.

"Oh, well alright then." He nods mostly to himself.

"You should both get down to the pitch, matches start soon." He adds after a moment and Hermione nods standing and offering her hand to Fleur who happily took it as she stood.

"We will be down before it starts, I want to talk to Aria." Ren explains and Hermione smiles at the three older witches and nods.

"See you then." Hermione smiles fondly and pulls her witch along with her.

They walked in comfortable silence for most of the way to the pitch, Fleur had spotted the unicorns and was dawdling a little. Hermione didn't really mind, the Ministry Officials had only just arrived and weren't down on the pitch yet and she got to spend time with the French witch. Fleur had stopped to watch the grazing unicorns in the distance and Hermione turned and leaned into Fleur's side. The blonde witches arm had come up around Hermione before the brunette noticed they were about to have company.

"Fleur, what does your mother look like?" Hermione asks watching Minerva approaching with a tall blonde witch.

"Tall, blonde, blue eyes. She gesticulates a lot." Fleur clearly hadn't noticed the witches. "Why?"

"Because..." Hermione started slowly as she watched Minerva talking with the blonde woman, they didn't seem to notice their daughters yet. As Fleur had said the blonde witch was gesticulating as she spoke to the professor.

"I think she is here." Hermione finishes the same moment the older witches notice the two. Fleur frowns and looks at Hermione before turning to see her mother watching her.

"Maman! What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur exclaims happily reluctantly moving out of her witches space to greet her mother with a kiss to each cheek.

"I am not entirely sure." Apolline had a far less prominent French accent.

"She is here because I need to talk about everything that happened and tonight and tomorrow is probably the best time to do it. While its fresh on my mind." Minerva admits in way of explanation.

"About that night? And who is this she looks..." Apolline trailed off looking at brunette that her daughter was currently wrapping her arms around.

"My daughter, Apolline. Turns out that night you saved Fleur's mate." Minerva explains gently and the French woman gasps.

"Truly? Fleur, are you sure?" Apolline asks seriously.

"Oui. It 'appened just the way you described. Ze moment I saw 'er she became my everyzing." Fleur smiled and rested her chin on Hermione's head as she was standing behind the smaller witch.

"Fleur what about Antoine?" Apollie asked with a scowl on her face, she was happy for her daughter, over the moon even. Apolline could not abide cheating, especially after the Bellatrix Black problem.

"Antoine?" Hermione asked stepping forward and turning to Fleur when the witch dropped her arms.

"'e might be my boyfriend..." Fleur rubs the back of her neck not quite meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Might be?" Hermione prods eyebrows raised.

"Bon Sange! Ok, 'e iz my boyfriend. Je suis desole, I saw you and 'e completely slip my mind." Fleur's tone was quite pleading and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, i'm not mad just... don't touch me until you've told him. I wont help you cheat on the poor boy." Hermione states seriously and Fleur looks relieved.

"I will tell 'im now!" Fleur practically shouts the words as she turns on her heal without another word and strode toward the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione watched her witch stride away feeling entirely bemused before turning back to her mother and the woman who she supposed would one day be her mother in law. They were both trying to stifle their laughter at the French witches reaction.

"Shall we ladies?" Hermione smirks and gestures along the path the leads down to the pitch.

"Oh my, Minerva she may look like Bellatrix but she seems to have gotten your charm." Apolline smiles at Hermione before looking to Minerva.

"So it seems." The Professor smiles looping an arm around Hermione's shoulders as the trio walk down to the pitch.

Conversation was light and slightly strained between the older witches but Hermione stayed out of it. She knew that they had a lot to work through but she had hope that things would work out. Not just because she felt like Minerva needed it but because it would also make things easier in regard to Fleur and hers future. She didn't need Christmases to be a tense affair.

When they made it to the pitch Hermione politely escorted the women to the stands before moving over to her teams bench and sitting with the others. Looking across the platform she could see Fleur having a heated conversation with boy who looked to be the same age as the blonde. She supposed he was handsome enough with white blonde hair a sharp slim face and eyes so green Hermione thought the grass looked dull.

The boy how ever had reached out and grabbed Fleur's arm and Hermione felt a snarl rip from her throat, the sound was so loud and so feral it startled pretty much everyone there. Minerva stood and looked at the brunette but so did this 'Antoine' who was touching Hermione's witch. When the French boy met the fearsome chocolate eyes he swallowed and immediately released Fleur's arm. The witch in question looked across to Hermione with a curious gaze but unlike everyone else she didn't seem fearful of Hermione.

Seeing the potential threat to her mate was removed from the equation as Antoine had mumbled something to Fleur and moved to sit down, Hermione calmed considerably and the snarling stopped as she relaxed back in her seat. She watched as Fleur sat on the bench next to a younger looking witch before she turned to her own team mates as Finn spoke.

"What the hell was that?" She asked completely shocked.

"What was what?" Hermione frowned unsure as Nox leapt onto her lap.

"You just..." Finn was going to explain but was cut off when the Ministry Officials showed up and announced the duels were about to begin.

Hermione frowned but didn't question it any further as the people from the Ministry went about their usual business of announcing the roster the basic rules and then the names of the first two competitors. Hermione clapped for both Angela and Fleur as the two stepped up onto the platform completely oblivious of the look Apolline was giving her from the stands. Hermione was slightly torn between wanting to barrack for her mate or team mate so she decided to be indifferent.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, i finally updated this... heh. I can honestly not tell you how many more chapters i will be writing of this one, though i dont imagine it will be too many more.**

 **Reviews feed the muse.**

* * *

Angela and Fleur were both fantastic duellers their matches lasting far long than any typically would. When Fleur attacked Angela defended and when Angela attacked Fleur defended until finally in the first match Fleur got wore down and missed an _incarcerous_ while defending from an _Avis._ Hermione cheered for her team mate but inwardly cringed for her mate and gave the blonde a reassuring smile.

The brunette was so involved in watching her mate and Angela duel that she, along with everyone else, didn't notice the French 3's were talking amongst themselves and glancing at the young witch. The second round was slightly quicker and went to Fleur but the third lasted longer than the first had. Angela made the mistake of repeating her earlier tactic of wearing the French witch down and it lost her the round as Fleur took a chance and cast a Stupefy instead of shielding. She barely managed to block the _Expelliarmus_ before it was too late and Angela failed to notice the _Stupefy_ before it was all over.

Hermione couldn't help herself when she jumped up clapping happily for her witches win, she pointedly ignore the glares her own team was sending her. Severus rolled him eyes but wore his usual smirk all the same. When Angela came down she jestingly punched Hermione in the arm who laughed and apologised with a sheepish grin. They took a moment to congratulate their 1st before the 3's lined up at their end of the platform.

The French 3's line up and grin refusing the bow which causes the hair on the back of Hermione's neck to stand up. Something wasn't right but the first round seemed to go well enough with the French boys winning. Second round went similarly well but not for the French who lost to Hogwarts. When 3rd round began it started normally enough but quickly went pair shaped for the English team. Before they even realised what was happening the French team managed to disarm Finn and Taylor.

Laughing the French boys zeroed in on Hermione, Antoine's grin was positively malicious and the brunette narrowed her eyes. She could see how it was going to be and she would not make it easy for them. Or at least she didn't plan to but they chose to fight dirty casting spells that were borderline unacceptable Hermione how ever kept her cool and managed to disarm a boy with black hair first, furiously he snatched up his wand and stepped back to the edge of the platform. The other boy that wasn't Antoine must has been the shield because really he had no real skill and Hermione managed to get him down easily with an _expelliarmus._

Antoine how ever was putting up a grand fight, blocking and shielding and attacking when necessary. Hermione had her work cut out for her but she had had worse in her first year try outs. Hoping to distract her the French boy cast a plethora of _Serpensortia._ Hermione ignored the snakes though and shielded against the barrage of _expelliarmus_ and _stupefy_ that the boy sent at her. She stepped forward which put her mere inches from the snakes at her feet. The move shocked Antoine who himself had a fear of snakes. Taking advantage of the French boys distraction Hermione cast a stunning spell hitting him in the chest and effectively won a round most thought was a loss for Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts crowed went crazy at such a surprising win and Hermione smiled at the young French woman who was cheering along with everyone else. It seemed how ever that the fact their own team mates were cheering for the opposition peeved the French 3's who, while everyone was distracted, picked up their wands and in unison cast _stupefy_ at Hermione. The spells so nearly made there mark that it was surprising how quickly Hermione erected her shield.

Instantly it was dead quiet on the pitch, as three wands sailed through the air into Hermione's outstretched hand. There was naught but fury on the usually gentle features and the little brunette strode towards the decidedly, suddenly, terrified young men. She stopped a pace in front of them and looked from one to the other before finally settling on Antoine who swallowed thickly.

"You obviously do not know who I am do you?" Hermione asked in a tone so cold the entire populace felt a chill. Antoine and the others shook their heads.

"My name is Hermione Black, daughter of Bellatrix Black and Minerva McGonagall. I was also the 12 year old girl who took 5 stunner's simultaneously and survived in my first year. Do you know what that means?" Hermione's tone somehow managed to get colder but it rang out over the Quidditch pitch. Again the French boys shook their heads.

"That means, it will take better men than you three cowards to best me." The promise was delivered with yet another feral growl from the witch and they actually teared up. She scoffed at the sniffling trio before zeroing in on Antoine.

"And if you touch my girlfriend again... I'll make you regret ever looking twice at her." She spoke softer so only the immediate people around the platform could hear.

There was a deafening silence at that point before finally the Ministry officials stepped in taking the boys wands and removing them back to the carriage they had arrived on. Severus and Minerva both became furious that the boys should even attempt such a foul tactic of trying to curse someone unaware. Minerva was simply furious because foolish people attempted for the second time to attack her daughter unfairly. There was a lot of shouting going on holding up the proceedings and Fleur took that opportunity to go to her mate and check that she was ok.

"Merlin, Mi. You are terrifying." Ren said when she and Tonks had approached the Hogwarts teams.

"Oui. You 'ave made zem cry, darling." Fleur agreed wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist from behind. The brunette gladly leaned into the embrace.

"Good. Bloody cowards." Hermione grumbled the others were a little intimidated but three of the people present thought it was kind of cute for different reasons.

Before anything else could happen the officials called for the continuation of the competition as they asked for the 5's. Fleur reluctantly let go of her little witch and went to the platform again, wand at the ready. Hermione was only slightly less enthusiastic this time she got to watch Fleur and ultimately the French won. The only reason she wasn't as excited was because she was still annoyed that anyone dare attack her again. Fleur trotted over to Hermione and hopped down off the platform when Hermione lifted her hands to Fleur's waist and the French witch steadied herself on Hermione's shoulders.

"You guys were great. Congratulations." Hermione spoke and Fleur kissed her gently on the lips.

"Merci. I will zee you in a little while, ma biche." Fleur cooed to the little witch before her.

"See you, Fleur. Go celebrate." Hermione gently squeezed the pretty blondes waist and Fleur kissed her again before running off back to her team mates.

"So... sleeping with the enemy hm?" Taylor spoke though his smirk and folded arm posture was mirrored by the nine other people on her team.

"Not yet." Hermione retorted strutting past her team mates and heading in the direction of the castle.

"No way..." Finn laughed as the team followed along behind the young witch.

They all made their way up to the castle where they had a small meeting with Severus before they dispersed to get ready for the evening dinner and then afterward the Halloween ball. Hermione was on her way up to Gryffindor tower when a little silver cat leaped up and landed on her shoulder. Hermione smiled as the tabby rubbed her cheek along Hermione's and a moment later the even smaller black cat landed on her other shoulder.

"Look at me. Crazy cat lady." Hermione chuckled to herself and made her way up into her room.

Both cats deposited themselves onto the brunettes bed before Minerva changed back to her typical self as Hermione pulled off her robes. Minerva rubbed Nox's ears gently as she watched her daughter change into typical school uniform. She had missed seeing her little girl grow into a young woman, and of all people to help her when puberty reared its ugly it had been Ren instead of herself. She must have been frowning because the next thing she knew a soft hand was cupping her chin making her look up into chocolate eyes.

"Why do you look like the world is ending tomorrow?" Hermione had yet to put her button up on and Minerva needed something to do so she took the shirt from Hermione's hand and helped her into it before beginning to button it. It was quite a mothers move.

"It isn't Though I regret so much of the last 15 years." Hermione gave a soft smile of understanding.

"Well, Professor, its time to stop. Lets forget the last 15 years and focus on the next yeah? Cause I kind of need a mum who can give me some advice. I don't know if you know this already but I find that I think I have a girlfriend." Hermione explained as Minerva looped the Gryffindor tie about her neck and began to tie it.

"Actually I don't have much advice for you. I was a bumbling mess with Bella and before that things had been so very mutual that I didn't exactly date Dougal. I can tell you this though, you don't have a girlfriend." Minerva said stepping back to make sure the tie was straight. Hermione tilted her head.

"Pardon?" Hermione was confused by the comment.

"You don't have a girlfriend. Fleur is almost three quarter Veela, you have a mate which means, if you consummate the bond, you and she will be tied for life. I suggest not consummating until after school obligations are out of the way or at least until you can see each other more frequently. Apolline has explained that it can be very difficult for mated pairs to be apart." Minerva explained as the two sat on the bed again.

"So having sex the first time would be like getting married? Only on a way deeper level?" Hermione asked bluntly and Minerva nodded.

"Yes dear. Veela mate for life." Minerva nodded and Hermione frowned, it was a face of deep thought.

"Do veela's mates feel that connection the way veela do if they aren't veela?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"I am not sure but I don't believe so. Its a creature thing I believe." Minerva could hear the questioning in her own tone.

"I think there is something wildly different about me. You saw me with the wolves earlier. That isn't normal even if they are highly intelligent. And when I first saw Fleur... Everything that was me became all about her." Hermione looked away but still Minerva could see the fear in those chocolate eyes so familiar to her.

"Actually Apolline requested we speak to her this evening some time. I would imagine just after dinner before the ball is set up. I don't know why but it may answer some questions." Minerva shrugged not sure what else to tell the young witch.

"Ok great but I will get to spend more time with Fleur right? She's only hear over night." Hermione pouted slightly and it was such a Bellatrix thing to do that Minerva couldn't help but laugh.

"Gosh, i'm not sure the world would have been able to handle you and your mother together." The older woman got up off the bed and Nox climbed onto Hermione's shoulder before the young witch stood and smiled.

"Are we really that similar." Hermione asked as they headed out of Gryffindor tower.

"You have know idea, little blackbird." Minerva chimed smiling, glad to have her daughter speaking to her again even if it is more of a friendship than a mother/daughter relationship.

When the French walked into the Great Hall for dinner Fleur didn't hesitate to move over to Gryffindor table and her mate as the others went to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione smiled happily before leaning over to kiss Fleur on the cheek when the French witch was seated beside her. There were quite a few people watching them but Hermione didn't notice, or more she noticed but really didn't care.

They were sitting so close they were touching the those around them were otherwise quiet as they ate. The silence though, as glorious as it was, was bound to be disrupted eventually so Hermione was surprised at all when it was Ron who spoke up. Of course she should also have expected it. She only turned him down a week ago and now this.

"So... I thought you said you weren't interested... then this..." He was cut off by Harry who stomped on his foot.

"This what Ronald? Beautiful young woman?" Hermione asked pointedly and the red-head swallowed and nodded.

"Well sometimes things change Ronald. Fleur is a Veela and I happen to be her mate which is vastly different to you simply wanting to snog me." Hermione pointed out blandly as she cut another piece of lamb.

Ron went impossibly red at this and Hermione wasn't sure if she should be worried or amused at the fact his face was brighter than his hair. Fleur simply nibbled at the English dishes before her while watching the interaction, the knowledge this boy thought of snogging her witch made her possessiveness flare and she placed a hand on Hermione's thigh under the table. Ginny and Harry did laugh.

"Come off it Ron, you've never been nice to Hermione and now you want to try and pick a fight because she turned you down?" Ginny asked looking completely baffled.

"No I just don't get it. Why would you date another woman? I mean what can you even do in a bedroom?" Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes like it was obvious. Fleur snorted.

"'onestly? You do not know? Do you just assume that sex only involves putting your cock inside 'er?" The blonde asked seriously and Ron couldn't possibly have gotten more red faced or he might well have. Despite this he nodded though he looked considerably more confused.

"Oh non, you do not even deserve to date women if you don't not even know you can use your fingers and your tongue." Fleur's tone was so low and suggestive that it had not only Hermione but also several other girls in earshot shivering.

"Why would you do that?" Ron frowned even deeper.

"Merlin's Balls Ron..." Ginny covered her face not sure how her brother could be so completely daft.

"Is 'e joking?" Fleur scowled a little looking at her mate.

"I'm afraid not. Ronald's a special sort of stupid." Hermione explained as the others nearby nodded their agreement.

"Seriously, you should be way less concerned with dating and way more concerned with learning how to please a woman." Fleur says turning to Hermione with a frown slight frown.

Ronald had nothing else to say, he was thoroughly embarrassed and regretted ever even opening his mouth with the French witch there. He hated to and he wouldn't out loud, but had to admit that perhaps Fleur was right. He did need to learned more about this whole dating and sex thing.

When dinner was over Minerva appeared behind Fleur and Hermione with Andromeda and Apolline at her side. Hermione smiled and stood up the little black cat at her feet and Fleur by her side. Apolline seemed slightly hesitant about having her daughter there but she wasn't foolish, she knew what ever was said to Hermione the little brunette would simply inform her mate later. The group went up to Minerva's private rooms where an elf had already delivered a steaming tea service.

"I still cant believe you and Bella had a baby. Gosh Min, she's beautiful." Andromeda said looking at Hermione who flushed faintly from her place beside Fleur.

"She is indeed. Looks so much like Bella." Minerva agrees looking at Hermione before going back to making herself some tea.

"If I had know I never would have..." Apolline started apologetically.

"No, I never should have..." Minerva cut the French witch off only to be cut off herself by Hermione.

"Neither should she... Min, Mrs. Delacour, you cannot keep blaming yourselves for a mistake. All three of your should have known better and you all made mistakes. It's no one persons blame and I know its tough but it's been 15 years... can't you move past it?" Hermione pleaded gently.

"Not one for living in the past Miss Black?" Apolline inquired curiously.

"No madame. The people the hospital gave me to were not kind and caring people. I would sooner forget the past, it means nothing to me now. I have a mother, an aunt a mate... I have good memories of the mother I never met." Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"They were cruel to you? I should have raised you myself." Apolline spoke apologetically and Hermione snorted. Minerva and Andy shared an amused look.

"That would have been weird. Being raised as Fleur's little sister only to learn later that she is my mate." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought which Fleur thought was rather adorable.

"You have a point." Apolline chuckled.

"I hate to turn the conversation to business but Blackbird wanted to be able to go to the Halloween ball with her young lady this evening so may we move this on?" Minerva inquired after a small silence while tea was made.

"Oh yes actually. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I would certainly like to see the girls all dressed up." Andromeda grinned from her spot on the arm chair. Minerva was sitting on the sofa beside Hermione who was between her mother and girlfriend, Apolline was in the other armchair.

Apolline looked from one woman to the other before sighing softly and leaning back in her chair a little bit. She was going to try hard to shorten this tale as best she could, it seemed important to her after what she had witnessed from Hermione today. It was time to explain what her job used to be and how exactly she had met Bellatrix so many years ago.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bit shorter but i am thinking this story may well draw to a close within the next 2-3 chapters so i'am going to try and space it out a bit.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, its great to see people seem to enjoy this fic.**

* * *

Fleur frowned slightly completely unsure what she was about to hear from her mother. She knew the story now obviously, that her mother had pursued Hermione's but was continuously rejected. She knew about the duel between her mother and the Professor. A duel that resulted in the death of the woman carrying a tiny baby Hermione. What more was there to tell?

"I suppose I should start with how Bellatrix and myself met in the first place. She was an amazing Duellist obviously and had helped the team she was recruited by make it to the finals for worlds. It was the year the competition was hosted by France. I was working in the French Ministry, I had been partnered with a woman in the creation of potions." Apolline explained as she idly stirred her cup of tea, she had decided on camomile.

"The woman I worked with, she often times worked outside of the Ministry's set guidelines for what was acceptable. I wasn't aware at the time but she had been developing an enhancement drug with Duellers in mind. She had already approached Bellatrix before I even found out. When she went to take the potion to Bellatrix she took me with her and finally explained. Bellatrix had been offered quite a few galleons to take the potion and she was rather keen to do so." Apolline explained a slight frown on her face.

"That was well before Bella and I. She mentioned taking an experimental potion but she didn't think it had done anything." Minerva spoke up the interest was shining in her eyes. The others in that moment noticed just how much Hermione and Minerva were alike as mother and daughter wore the same look.

"Yes, it didn't seem to have much effect to us either. It was shelved as a failure. How ever after seeing Hermione today, I don't think it was a complete failure after all." Apolline explained seriously.

"Pardon, maman, but what do you mean exactly." Fleur inquired politely.

"The potion was design to grant the consumer animal traits. Mostly geared toward reflexes though the hope was sight would be increased also. Bellatrix didn't display any of that but it makes me wonder if perhaps it had some other side effects." Apolline set down her untouched tea.

"What do you mean by side effects?" Andromeda was frowning at this point.

"Well there was nothing obvious, it just seemed like a failed potion. How ever I would wonder a little bit if there wasn't some sort of effect that kept the effects dormant or perhaps they are hereditary and gain strength with each generation? I am not sure. But Hermione seems to display exactly the kind of effects we had been hoping to see in Bellatrix." Apolline looked from aunt to niece to mother to her own daughter as she spoke.

"Would that explain why I have such a connection with the creatures around here? The unicorns and the wolves, even the Abraxan's?" Hermione asked curiously and Apolline nodded.

"It would also explain why you feel the mating bond with Fleur. Why you are so possessive and protective." Apolline smiled at what was no doubt going to be her future daughter in law. Hermione flushed slightly.

"It certainly would explain a lot of things. Thank you for telling us." Hermione smiled politely at the French woman.

"You're very welcome. Why don't you girls get ready to go down to the Halloween party. I believe Minerva had the elves fetch your outfits so you can change here?" Apolline asked looking to the Deputy Headmistress.

"Indeed, you both can change in my bedchamber's. No funny business." The Professor sounded very much the mother in that moment.

"Yes mother." Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and the two girls got up and went into the indicated room.

They managed to get changed with minimal amounts of touching but maximum amounts of ogling. Hermione had to explain that she had decided on dressing as Dana Scully in a pant suit. She then had to explain all about X-files which she did while Fleur did her make up. Fleur had decided on a simply corpse bride. Her outfit was slim fitting and not the traditional puffy white dress but instead a dress that suited the ultra feminine figure perfectly. Before going back out to the adults Fleur managed to pin Hermione to the door and they spent a deep breath kissing hungrily.

The ball was pleasantly enjoyable, the French got along well with the rest of Hogwarts, or least the all of the French team except the three boys that attempted to illegally curse Hermione. The night went too quickly for most of the students but more specifically for Fleur and Hermione who knew, without saying it, that they wouldn't be seeing each other again until at least the end of the year. They had already talked about the rest of the year and exchanged addresses for the purpose of owling each other.

When the night was drawing to a close they were the last two to leave the hall but they only made it outside of the Great Hall before stopping. They were clinging to each other not wanting to part yet, or at all even if they knew it was inevitable. They were still holding onto one another sharing nothing but warmth and light kisses when Minerva walked out of the Great Hall. Apolline and Andromeda along with Nym and Ren had been escorted to the gate a couple of hours before. The older woman watched the two girls for a moment before sighing softly.

"Come on you two." Minerva chimed seriously before starting up the stairs expecting the girls to follow. Which they did after a moment.

Silently they followed Minerva upstairs to the older woman's quarters and inside where they stood a little uncertainly. Minerva left them standing there and went into her bedchamber coming back out a moment later with two clean sets of flannel pyjama's. Minerva spared them a glance before taking her wand out and transfiguring the couch into a double bed, one cushion into fitted sheets that fit themselves and the other into a plush blanket. She took the two smaller cushions from the armchairs and transfigured them into pillows that placed themselves on what was now a bed.

"I will allow you both to spend the night here, together, so long there is no funny business. You remember what I said earlier Blackbird?" Hermione beamed internally at the little nickname her mothers apparently used to call her before she was born.

"Of course. We understand really. Thank you for this." Minerva smiled and nodded before handing the pyjama's to the girls.

"Would you both like a cup of tea before bed?" Minerva asked politely.

The girls took the offered night wear and then looked at one another before nodding and smiling at the older woman. Minerva agreed to make the tea while the girls went to get changed, Hermione in the en-suite and Fleur in the Deputy Head's bedroom. When they were changed they went back out to the living area where Minerva was sitting in an armchair with at tea service on the coffee table. Both girls sat on the coffee table and smiled to another as they made up a cup each of camomile tea.

"So... was I conceived here?" Hermione finally breaks the silence and Minerva chuckles.

"In that room... or maybe on that rug. I cant be sure." Hermione flushed at the answer and Minerva and Fleur just laughed.

"Ok glad I asked." Hermione mumbled sarcastically.

"You are only 15, I assume you have never..." The question was obvious.

"No. I've 'kissed' Ren and her sister a few times. But when I say kissed I mean it was a chaste pecking of lips." Hermione shrugs crossing her legs under her on the bed. Fleur nodded her understanding.

"What about you Fleur?" Minerva inquired curiously and Fleur sipped her tea.

"A few times the summer before last. 'E was kind enough and terrible in bed but I was young and curious. Also i'm a veela so its just easy for me to make that decision regardless of 'ow poor it is." Fleur supplied casually Minerva nodded accepting the information but Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't that prat who thought he was better than me was it?" Hermione asked in a snarky tone. Fleur grinned and leaned over kissing Hermione on the cheek before leaning back still grinning.

"Non, ma petite lionne. It was a someone else. Now I 'ave found my mate it will only ever be you." Fleur says seriously the words making both mother and daughter smile.

"What about you Professor? Anyone since mum?" Hermione smirks turning the attention to the woman in front of her.

"No, afraid I have no juicy details for you. I am not sure I am ever capable of loving enough for a one night stand at this point." Hermione gave her mother a sad smile.

"It is quite similar to Veela mating it sounds. You are an animagus, oui? Bellatrix Black took zat experimental potion." Fleur stated and the two brilliant minds in the room immediately understood what she was saying.

"Yes but if it was a true mating wouldn't I have died?" Minerva frowned slightly.

"Per'aps 'ow ever wiz Veela once zey find zeir mate, if ze mate dies so does ze ozer. Zat is unless zere is a child. Only zen does ze remaining parent survive ze loss of zeir mate." Fleur explains as Hermione sets down her cup and leans into Fleur's side a little.

"That would make a lot of sense except Bella nor I are Veela." Minerva points out as she watches the French witch tenderly run her fingers through Hermione's soft hair.

"Non, but Veela are just creatures as are Animagus and technically so was your wife." Fleur retorted softly.

"See... you cared for me after all." Hermione smiled sleepily from beside her mate.

"I always cared little Blackbird, I just couldn't.. I..." Minerva trailed off and looked away suddenly ashamed and not for the first time that day.

"You loved deeply and your world was lost that day. Yet from what I 'ear of it you didn't look at your daughter like it was 'er fault. You loved 'Ermione enough to see she was taken where she should 'ave been safe. I do not believe a single person blames you for ze choice you made. Except yourself." Fleur speaks up seriously and Minerva looks back at her with damp eyes.

"I could never have imagined a better mate for my daughter than you." Minerva spoke softly her tone conveying her appreciation of the French witches words.

"Zank you. I could not really zink of a better future mother in law." Fleur grinned and Hermione chuckled lightly.

"You know... ever since I found out, even when I was mad at you... it took a little while but I started calling you mother in my mind. When I was in a really bad mood during your classes I would snark internally and called you Professor McMum." Hermione explained and from the sound of the laughter from both Fleur and Minerva she had effectively lightened the mood.

"I appreciate you never calling me that out loud." Minerva chimed finally standing up. She stepped closer to the girls and they both looked up at her curiously.

"I am off to bed, it is late. Don't stay up too long." Minerva smiled and leaned down kissing Hermione on the cheek and surprisingly brushing her knuckles on Fleur's cheek.

"Goodnight, mother." Hermione said softly making the smile on the older woman's face grow.

"Bonsoir, maman." Fleur adds familiarly making both Hermione and Minerva smile.

Minerva went into her room after that changing into her pyjamas and getting into bed. It had been a long while since she felt as light of heart as she did in that moment. She had no idea how she could get so lucky as to have a daughter so shockingly understanding but then, she was Bellatrix' daughter after all. That and the fact that Hermione's destined mate was someone so pleasant and understandable. She also felt a little sorry for both girls currently snuggled in the living room, the next year would be hard for them and even then Hermione was not due to finish school for another three after this one.

Hermione and Fleur on the other hand were simply laying on their sides in the bed looking at one another. They knew it would be a long while after tomorrow before they could be together again. As much as they wanted to give in to baser needs, to give themselves to each other they were intelligent enough to know that would be a mistake. It would potentially, literally, kill them to go through the minding and then be separated for so long.

Instead they stared at each other until eventually they fell asleep. First Hermione who had been rather exhausted from having to put so much effort into not letting the three French wizards best her, on top of that add the emotional upheaval and the ball. Fleur spent a little longer gazing at her adorably beautiful young mate before she herself gave up the fight and slipped into a restful sleep. They didn't wake until the following morning.

Minerva smiled down at the sleeping pair of witches. Hermione and Fleur were now close enough they were touching. Hermione's arms were curled and folded against her chest and Fleur's, her face was pressed lightly against Fleur's chest. Fleur had her chin lightly resting on top of Hermione's head, one arm was beneath the pillow and Hermione's head and the other was gently wrapped around Hermione's middle. Their legs were tangled loosely and they slept soundly even when Minerva cleared her throat in an attempt to wake them.

When they didn't stir Minerva decided to simply leave them be. They were comfortable and about to be separated. Besides that Olympe wasn't planning to leave until after lunch so Minerva got dressed and headed down for breakfast after calling an elf and asking that he fetch the witches some clean school robes and to bring them breakfast when he had the chance. Obviously this as all done before Minerva even left the room a smile on her face as she went down to breakfast. Today felt like a good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey so... this is the last chapter and its mostly all fluff stuff and honestly pretty underwhelming. But after talking it over with someone i have decided to finish this story off here, i have another i am working on at the moment but the very minute i have finished that i will be writing a sequel to Dueller's Legacy. It will start pretty much on the day Hermione graduates Hogwarts. I'm sure this is frustrating to some if not all of you and i apologise but i will write a sequel.**

 **Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

When Hermione woke later that morning it was to the feeling of her mate running her fingers through her hair. The little brunette smiled, it was a marvellous feeling to be able to wake up next to her girl. The smile quickly slipped though when she remembered this would be a first and a last for a while to come. Fleur must have been aware, probably because Hermione's mouth was lightly brushing Fleur's collarbone.

"Good morning little love."

"Hello darling." Hermione returned, she wasn't sure how she had managed to nuzzle her face between the two edges of the flannel night shirt Fleur was wearing.

"Your McMum had an elf bring us clothes and breakfast." Fleur chirped in a pleasantly sleep thickened accent.

Hermione snickered at the McMum comment and finally lifted her head. She leaned back gazing at her witch for a long moment before they both smiled and leaned in to kiss at the same time. It was soft and tender and full of everything they couldn't say right then. They knew their future lie together but for now things seemed so uncertain. When they broke apart they wrapped their arms tightly around one another.

"I do not wish to leave you." Fleur mumbled breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I wish you didn't have to. What will we do?" Hermione asked not sure what the answer was going be but dreading it regardless.

"We will write and I will get a job close to 'ere. We will visit wiz each ozer as often as we can. We will write in between and when the end of ze year is 'ere I will get a job somewhere where it will make it possible for us to visit still." Fleur explains in a matter of fact voice.

It was a cruel fate, she realised quickly, to have found her mate while they were both so young. Hermione had 2 years until she was of age and 3 years before she would graduate and though she didn't mind having to move closer she wished things were different for them. As it were they would be spending the better part of the next three years having a relationship with no relations, which would be hard for Fleur and Hermione both with the creature inside them.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"What ever for?" Fleur sounded a little shocked and confused.

"For not being older? For not attending the same school as you? That you found me so young." Hermione muttered, she knew it was unreasonable but this was already sucking and Fleur hadn't even left yet.

"Ma lionne, do not apologise for zis. None of zat was in your control or mine. We will make zis work. You are my mate, you are all zere is for me." Hermione's eyes watered at her loves words.

"We will make this work. So... we wont be seeing anyone else? No... promiscuity?" Hermione hesitated to asked but couldn't help herself. Possessiveness and jealousy were strong in this one. (Mild Star wars reference. Shameface.)

"Non, 'ermione I cannot. I have found my mate, I cannot sleep wiz anozer, I doubt you can eizer. Not wizout making yourself ill, you would eventually tell me if you did, I suspect." Fleur explained mildly, she really wasn't bothered by the witches question. She understood Hermione's concern probably better than Hermione did.

"Oh... maybe I should read up on this stuff." Hermione flushed and smiled looking shy perhaps for the first time since the two had met. Granted that was only a day ago.

"Do not be embarrassed. I will send you some books that will explain in detail the mating process of Veela." Fleur almost laughed at the sudden excitement in her little book worms eyes.

Before anything else could be said between the two a small elf appeared in the room looking a little embarrassed at seeing the two young women still in bed together. Hermione sat up and smiled at the elf who flashed a smile before looking startled and then straight faced again. Fleur noted how young the little female elf seemed and frowned slightly, she must have just been bought or perhaps only just come of age after growing in the elf's quarters of the castle.

"Sorry Misses. He's Professor Snape wished for Lida to fetch you both." The little elf explained shyly.

"Did he say what for, Miss?" Hermione asked, her politeness obviously shocked the little elf who didn't expect to be called by any title.

"Uh, duelling Mistress" The little elf squeaked.

"Sweetie, can you per'aps take ze tray and make us boz a sandwich and bring to us?" Fleur's endearment made the little elf's eyes widen and she blushed cutely. Both witches wondered if the little elf had ever interacted with people yet.

"Lida would love to, Mistress." The little elf beamed happily before disappearing.

Hermione and Fleur looked at one another and both 'awed' at the adorable little elf's delight at being put to task. Hermione had often wondered why they were so willing to be treated as slaves but she had visited the kitchen often enough that she realised they thrived off of being given orders. They literally lived to please.

"Get dressed, ma biche, it seems your coach wishes to see us." Fleur playfully ordered kissing Hermione's lips chastely before rolling out of bed.

"Hey look, I didn't notice these were monogrammed." Hermione pointed at Fleur's pyjama shirt. There was an emerald green MM embroidered about the left breast.

"Oui, I would suspect zey belonged to your mozers." Fleur spoke gently as she pointed out the black thread BB above Hermione's own left breast. When Hermione realised she was wearing her late mothers pyjamas her eyes filled with tears.

"I wish I had gotten to meet her." Hermione whispered in a watery tone. Fleur climbed back onto the bed and pulled her witch to her.

"I know, my love. I am sorry." Fleur coos gently trying to comfort her little witch.

As much as Hermione tried not to think of the mother she never met, it didn't matter she never knew her how could she miss her? It just didn't seem to work like that especially when she realised she was wearing her long dead mothers pyjamas. It was finally hitting home just how shattered Minerva really must have been. In that moment she vowed to work on a mother/daughter relationship with her living mother.

Leaning into her Fleur she nuzzled her veela's shoulder and pressed herself into the woman she would spend the rest of her life with... after the next three years that is. Fleur was her rock in that moment, would be her rock for the rest of their lives together and she was determined to be everything for the French as well. She would love the witch every day of life and like her mother she would love Fleur after life as well.

"We should get changed and go." Hermione sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oui. Come on little love." Fleur smiles warmly as she gets back off the couch and unbuttons the shirt she had on. She didn't care Hermione was staring, in fact she rather enjoyed it.

"How am I supposed to wait three years when you undress in front of me?" Hermione's voice sounds like it never had before. It was a distinct purr that had Fleur's skin prickle.

"I just want you to know what you will be waiting for." Fleur retorts turning to face Hermione completely topless.

Hermione stared for a moment before moving standing off the bed and placing her hands on her witches hips. Fleur watched, her blue eye's dark as Hermione leaned in and placed a kiss directly between her breasts. Fleur shivered and when Hermione pulled her into a hungry kiss she wrapped her arms around her little brunette. It was whilst engaging in the passionate lip lock that Minerva walked back into her chambers. Her eyes narrowed at the sight and she cleared her throat.

"It's not what it looks like." Hermione defends immediately only for Fleur to snort.

"It's exactly what it looks like, belle-mere." Fleur retorted only for Hermione to wrinkle her nose and Minerva to roll her eyes.

"At any rate what ever it is its a bad idea. Besides neither of you have time. Professor Snape is getting wearisome with waiting on you." Minerva points out moving to her book shelf as Hermione gathers her clothes and Fleur puts on her bra.

"Min." Hermione was at the bedroom door when she glanced back at her mother.

"Yes?" Minerva smiled at her daughter, they were both attempting to ignore the mostly naked French witch.

"Can we have dinner tonight? Just me and you?" Hermione sounded oddly shy and it tugged at both her mother and mate.

"I will check with Albus but I am sure he would allow me to take you to the village for dinner if you like." Minerva offers, all the answer she needed was the bright smile on her young daughters face.

"Consider it done. Go get dressed Blackbird, I will walk with you both to see Sev in the dungeons." Minerva smiled as her daughter bounced off to dress.

Only after both young witches were dressed and ready for the day did they finally leave the Professor's quarters. They were going down to the dungeons where Severus would no doubt be avoiding students. Or as he liked to refer to them 'annoying little chits'. Hermione explained on the way that as much as Severus acted like he hated everyone he was actually a really cool person to know. He was kind when he liked you and he was pleasantly amusing when he was in the right mood. He and Hermione had gotten along since Hermione had managed to survive the 5 stunners in her first year.

When they stepped into the dungeon where Severus called home 9 months of the year, he was sitting at the desk in his potions classroom. He held up a finger and gradually finished what he was doing before looking up at the three amused women. He looked at the three of them with a serious expression, Nox was resting on Hermione's shoulder and the brunette and blonde were holding hands while Minerva stood slightly behind them.

"So... I have a couple of things to say to you. Firstly, Fleur, I happen to be quite close with Rosmerta, she owns the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. She has offered to hold a room for you to live in for the next few years so long as you help out during the weekends, they get rather busy." Severus explains and Fleur's eyes light up.

"Deal." The French witch spoke up without a moments hesitation.

"Why would you be making such an offer?" Minerva asked confused.

"Because I like my God daughter Probably more than I like my godson. I'd like to help." Hermione stared the man with narrowed eyes for a long moment before turning back to look at her Mother.

"God daughter?" Minerva looked from Severus to Hermione before the light went on.

"Merlin. I had forgotten all about it. Bella and Severus were quite close. He was easily her best friend though neither ever uttered the word. He was the only one that knew about you before you were born. About a week before the duel Bella went and asked if he would like to be god father." Minerva explained seriously, she really had forgotten all about it.

"Oh. Well... awesome. In that case. You're the greatest." Hermione chimed giving Sev a thumbs up which amused them all.

"Right well, I believe Madame Maxime wanted to see you Fleur. Hermione you should head up and check your mail it was sent to your dorm this morning." Hermione nodded and smiled at her mother before looking at Fleur.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Fleur smiled and pecked her witches lips.

"Absolutely, ma lionne." The two shared a kiss before Hermione trotted off ahead of the others, always on a mission.

Fleur how ever walked with the two professors, watching her mate jog off down the hall before turning to look at Minerva. There were few physical similarities between Hermione and Minerva but Fleur had noticed that they shared the same Cheshire grin. They also had the same eyes though one set were emerald the over chocolate. They shared the same determined gleamed at any rate.

"So when you say you know zis Rosmerta... do you mean you're shagging?" Fleur asks grinning at the man beside her. Severus opened his mouth to chide the young woman except was interrupted by Minerva's chuckle.

"Oh, you will fit right in." Minerva looped an arm around Fleur's shoulders and Severus huffed when the two laughed and stalked off ahead of them.

Fleur went off to the carriage where she found out they would be leaving directly after lunch to get back to the school. When the meeting was over she went back up to the Great Hall to find her witch was already sitting at the table, apparently writing out a letter. Fleur slipped into the seat beside her and stole a kiss before Hermione was even fully aware. The smaller witch beamed right up until Fleur told her she was leaving right after lunch.

They ate in relative silence, Hermione leaned into the older witch and Fleur's hand remained lightly on Hermione's thigh. Those closest noticed and respectfully didn't say anything to either witch. Minerva, Severus and Albus watched the two of them from the staff table each with faces of sympathy. When lunch was finally over the Hogwarts students along with the Beaubatons students all filed out to farewell the French Duellists.

Fleur and Hermione walked hand in hand behind the majority of the population both with equally heavy hearts. Hermione pulled the witch to a stop and stepped slightly off the trail down to the carriage. Looking into each other's eyes they seemed to share a moment, it had been a little more than 24 hours but with the mating bond initiated their connection was strong. Neither wanted to leave, it hurt to simply think about.

"Three years. Its not that long. We can do this right?" Hermione spoke softly and Fleur nodded.

"We 'ave to, mon lapin. It will suck but we will make it work and it will be all the sweeter when we can finally be togezer." Fleur reassured gently.

"You're right. Go on then... I will see you as soon as possible. Just tell me when you get the chance and I will make it happen." Hermione says with determination.

"I can see myself growing quite fond of your... drive." Fleur grinned and Hermione flushed a little, she didn't miss the double meaning.

"Only time will tell. They are waiting for you. Kiss?" Hermione stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck loosely.

"Zis is not goodbye, I will see you later. Soon." Fleur wrapped her own arms around the younger witch and pulled her into a heated kiss.

The kiss spoke volumes, said everything they couldn't, everything they wanted to say. It lasted a good long minute and when they broke apart it was only long enough to get a breath before sharing another kiss. They only pulled apart when a throat was ever so gently cleared beside them and they looked up to see Minerva looking apologetically back at them.

"Darlings, its time for Fleur to leave." Minerva said softly and Fleur stepped back.

"Soon." Hermione said as Fleur took another step back. Fleur smiled and blew Hermione a kiss before turning with tears in her eyes and walking away.

Hermione watched her mate leave with tears streaming down her face she didn't turn away until she could no longer see the blonde witch. Minerva had been waiting and promptly wrapped her sobbing daughter in her arms. She understood Hermione's heartache and wished so much that she could make it better for the young witch but things were out of their control. Instead she vowed to be there for Hermione in any way she needed. The witches would be reunited but until then things would have to continue on as usual.


End file.
